Designated Things
by Antay
Summary: Ororo has moved with her family from NYC to New Orleans mid senior year. Trying to adjust to her new environment is a difficult task. Her life is really turned upside down when the high school bad boy takes a particular interest in her. AU: Mainly OreO
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so it's a high school fic. Shoot me. I like them. And yes, I'm going there when it comes to social issues, but I'm not going to dwell on them. I just want this to be a fun read that causes a few giggles and a couple of gasps, good and bad. If you see any major typos or errors in plot please let me know as I do not have a beta.

Designated Lives

N'dare watched her daughter stare out the car window. "Ororo? Ro? You plan on getting out anytime soon?"

Ororo looked at her mom and tried to smile. It was Ororo's first day at a new school. She and her parents had just moved from New York to New Orleans after her father got a new job as editor of the New Orleans News Journal. Ororo wasn't too happy with the move being that she wanted to spend her senior year with her friends. She wasn't looking forward to having to make new ones either.

"Sweetie, you'll be fine", her mother assured her.

"I know", with that Ororo leaned over and have her mom a quick kiss, exited the car and headed up the long walk way towards the entrance of the school.

She felt self conscience. She didn't know if the style of dress was the same here as it was in New York. She decided on her favorite black fitted jeans, a soft pink Hello Kitty baby doll t-shirt that her dad bought just for his "little girl". She cringed when she saw it but decided that despite the kitten on the front it was a nice fit and complimented her mocha complexion. She didn't want to draw too much attention to her pure white hair. It was sure to be noticed at any rate, so she pulled it back into a tight braided ponytail. She decided to go with comfort for her first day and finished her outfit off with a pair of black Reebok classics.

Ororo tried to look confident but didn't really pull it off because of the way she held her notebook to her chest. She entered the administration office awkwardly taking in her surroundings.

"Yes?" the lady from behind the counter said to her expectantly.

"Today's my first day. I don't know where to go."

"Name?"

"Ororo Munroe"

"Pretty name"

"Thank you" Ororo responded shyly.

The lady printed off Ororo's schedule and handed her a map of the school. "Your first class is math".

Ororo groaned. She didn't care for math at all.

The lady smiled with sympathy. "Here's the office, where you are now". She stated pointing to the map. "Take a left at the end of the hall and you'll be able to find it from there".

"Thank you so much, Miss", Ororo said as she turned and made her way to the door.

"My name is Mrs. Cassidy. If you need anything, dear, just come to me. I've been the secretary here for going on 27 years", she smiled proud of herself, "I can make things happen"; She gave Ororo a friendly wink.

Ororo smiled feeling welcomed. 'Maybe it won't be so bad', she thought to herself.

Ororo made her way to room 107, Mr. Xavier, Introduction to Trigonometry. She started to sigh as she came upon the classroom. But it was cut short by her frown when she saw two teens that were in full make out mode at the entrance just left of the door. She couldn't see either's face, only the back of the tall boys brown duster and longish auburn hair. Ororo quickly made her way by as the bell rang.

Mr. Xavier was sitting at his desk readying himself for the day of trying to teach the unteachable when she approached.

"Um, hello...Mr. Xavier?"

"Yes?" he said without looking up from his planner. Mr. Xavier was completely bald man. Ororo noted that he was somewhat handsome in a he's way old kind of way.

"My name is Ororo Munroe. Today's my first day", she tried to sound perky.

Finally he looked up to give her an appropriate greeting. "Ms. Munroe. Yes, Mrs. Cassidy called up from the office and told me to expect you", he smiled at her. "I'm sorry but in an effort to control the rowdy I had to put the class in assigned seating so you'll be sitting in the back" he said apologetically as he handed her a thick text book.

"That's fine" Ororo said as she made her way to the back of the class to find a seat.

"Settle down class. Today we're starting a new chapter". Mr. Xavier watched as Remy LeBeau sauntered into the classroom. "You're late once again, Mr. LeBeau".

"Aw, Professor. Was right outside de classroom. Ya saw me". Remy responded in his thick Louisiana Cajun accent.

Ororo had never heard anything like it before. She was enthralled by his dialect.

"Well, you're supposed to be _in_ the classroom. Now, go take your seat".

"Look like someone already done went and took it". He looked pointedly at Ororo.

She blushed and quietly stood and slid over into the next seat.

Remy slowly strolled down the aisle between his disinterested classmates. His black bruised Doc Marten's landed heavily on the linoleum. His thumb looped inside his too tight faded denim drew Ororo's attention to his crotch. She realized she was staring and quickly looked away and into his eyes. They were so dark, almost black. They looked even darker behind the curtain of hair that shaded them. She smiled wryly attempting to hide her blush and looked away. Remy gave her a lopsided grin but didn't say anything. He was used to girls giving him the once over. He stopped between their desks and made a show of taking off his brown duster, flexing his well defined pectoral muscles in Ororo's direction.

Ororo gave him a look of disdain before looking forward. 'Who does he think he is?'

She tried to keep her attention focused toward the front of the class but fought to not look at him when she heard him slide his desk farther behind her.

Remy didn't feel bad at all about moving his desk back so he could blatantly stare at the new girl. Sure, he and Anna had been dating for about three months but he could still look, right? Besides, she was like nothing or no one he'd ever seen before. He thought she was a real beauty; almost too beautiful to be real. He could have sworn he saw blue eyes.

He kicked his foot out and "accidentally" hit one of the legs of her chair. Ororo turned to look at him. "My apologies, mon chere". Ororo gave him a tight smile and turned back towards the front of the class. Remy leaned back in his seat, stretching out taking up more room than necessary. 'Definitely blue'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and probably never will. They belong to Marvel Comics.

Summary: Ororo Munroe has moved with her family from New York City to New Orleans in the middle of her senior year of high school. Trying to adjust to her new environment both in school and with the locals is a difficult task. However she's not having any problems in the guys; which causes her turmoil among her female peers. The heat is really turned up when the high school bad boy takes a particular interest in her. (AU: all characters are human and possess not special abilities. Ororo/Remy; Some Ororo/T'challa; Some Remy/Anna.

Designated Things

Chapter Two

Ororo left the classroom flustered. She had no idea what was going on in her math class. It seemed that her last Trig teacher had a more straight forward a-b-c way of teaching. However, Mr. Xavier chose a more Montessori Method. She was behind and it was going to take some effort for her to catch up.

'Let's see. Where to next?' Ororo as she stared at the tiny print on her schedule. Biological Science, Mr. Stern, Room 501-B. She sighed in relief. She was very good at science. Ororo looked at her map noting that the class was actually outside in a portable building. She hurried not to be late for class.

She made it out to where the building was _supposed_ to be.

"What the…?" Ororo questioned out loud in dismay as she looked at the square of barren ground surrounded by overly grown grass.

"They moved it," T'Challa announced from behind her.

Ororo turned and faced the voice. It was a tall, well built teen with a smooth dark mocha complexion but she didn't really notice. She was too distressed at the realization that the classroom wasn't there.

He smiled sweetly at her, showing her perfect teeth to go along with the dazzling smile and sparkling eyes. "It was blocking the flow of the new stadium traffic on football nights."

Ororo sucked her teeth in exasperation. "Great. I'm going to be late."

"Don't worry about it. I have office assistant duty this period. I'll escort you to your class and give you one of the passes I keep on me for emergencies just like these."

Ororo visibly relaxed. "Really? That would be great," Her panic declined and she noticed that her rescuer was actually quite attractive; a little too muscular for her, but nice.

They began to walk to the relocated building. Ororo could see him watching her from the corner of her eye. She decided to put him out of his misery. "Today's my first day incase you couldn't tell. And yes, this is my hair color. And no, it's not premature grey. It has always been this way." She smiled expectantly at him.

T'Challa laughed. It was a rich melodic laugh. If he were on the phone she'd think he was a grown man but the letterman jacket with a football stitched boldly on its sleeve and the backpack he carried gave his age away. "Yeah, I figured that. And you read my mind. I guess you've been asked before," He paused before continuing, "My name is T'Challa but my friends call me Black Panther or just Panther." He stopped their walk to face her as he stuck his hand out.

Ororo was taken aback by the gesture and the nickname. 'I'll stick with T'Challa'. She had never been one for using nicknames even though her father insists on calling her Stormy because of the temper tantrums she'd throw when she was little. She too extended her hand to his; shrugging his gesture off as the southern hospitality she'd always heard about. No one in New York that was their age ever shook hands. She took his hand and introduced herself.

"Beautiful name to go with a beautiful young lady". T'Challa said and smile.

Ororo smiled back while groaning inwardly at his words, 'Lame'. But her heart fluttered a bit at the insinuation that he could be interested in her. He was quite gorgeous.

They began their trek again. She could still feel his eyes on her and could see his bright smile out of the corner of her eye. She thanked the heavens above for her dark complexion that hid her heated face.

T'Challa successfully got her into class without any problems. Although she was sure that Mr. Stern would have forgiven her anyway. But she couldn't help but to think of T'Challa's kindness to her. And it didn't hurt that everything about him was incredibly eye-catching.

Ororo sat at her desk hardly hearing Mr. Stern talk about the helix shape of DNA. She wasn't worried about missing what he'd said. She already knew the inner workings of A-T-C-G. Instead she played with the hall pass that he'd given her, tracing it with her fingers, then flipping it. Ororo's eyes widened. When did he write his phone number down?

She couldn't help the smile that made its way to her face. 'My time in the Big Easy is looking up.'

Ororo kept her cheery mood when she easily found her next class, American Government. The class and the teacher seemed very straight forward. Take notes. Read the chapters. Piece of cake. Easy "A".

She hadn't yet been assigned a locker and was having a difficult time carrying all the books that the teachers had given her, as well as her lunch tray and fountain cola. She didn't understand why teachers insisted on students having workbooks when the same thing is in the text. Her hold on her load was getting shaky but the relief of a melamine table was just a few feet away. Then her drink began to slide. She saw it but there was nothing she could do as it began to tilt and slosh about. Just as she started to prepare for the inevitable long fingers reached out and grabbed her drink and steadied her tray.

Ororo was visibly relieved. "Thank you so much," she began then paused when she saw her savior's face, "Remy, isn't it?"

"Qui, Miss Ororo."

She was taken aback at his return knowledge of her name but pleased none the less. Everyone likes to be acknowledged.

"Couldn't let ya firs' day he'a be embarrassin'", he gave her a lopsided grin as he freed her of her books and tray, and gave her drink back to her. "Which way ya headin?"

Ororo pursed her lips and frowned slightly. "I don't know."

"Well, you more than welcomed to accompany me."

"Umm…okay."

She had begun to follow him when she heard her name being called. Looking over her shoulder she saw T'Challa trotting towards her. She looked back up to where Remy had stopped and taken a seat with a few other guys, looking at her expectantly.

"Ororo", T'Challa began. "I didn't know you had lunch this hour. I do too. Come sit with me. I'll introduce you to some of my friends so you don't have to sit with them," he looked over her shoulder at Remy and the others.

Ororo frowned a bit and silently wondered what his choice of words meant. She had already figured that Remy was a bit of a troublemaker by his actions during Mr. Xavier's Trig class but nothing out of the male teen ordinary.

T'Challa didn't wait for her to respond. He rounded her and went to retrieve her lunch and books from where Remy had placed them. He gathered them up not saying a word to the people at the table. He again approached Ororo and smiled, "This way."

Ororo watched him as he walked in the other direction. She looked back at Remy who was watching her intently then only gave her a shrug and turned his back to her. She felt confused; like she'd done something wrong. She decided to go with the flow. It's not like she and Remy had actually gotten acquainted. She's barely said a full sentence to him.

She made her way over to T'Challa and his friends. He'd placed her tray next to his and he introduced her to his friends and quickly pointed at them and stated their names: Vanessa, Tia, and James. Vanessa and Tia gave her a disdaining look and James smiled at her like he knew something that she didn't.

She smiled politely to them while saying hello and sat down next to T'Challa. No one was really interested in her. They were nonchalant towards her present and restarted the conversation they were having before she came over. 'So much for southern hospitality'.

Ororo liked to people watch. Since no one was talking or paying any attention to her eyes began to float around the cafeteria. She noticed that the tables were peculiarly segregated. Sure, all the jocks were huddled together as was the nerds and the "in crowds". That was to be expected in any high school. What stuck out to her was that blacks were sitting only with other blacks and whites with other whites. Of course there were a few exceptions, very few. The only table that seemed to display the overt characteristic was where Remy and his friends sat. His table consisted of what could have been a junior league of the Rainbow Coalition.

This seemed odd to Ororo. Sure, she was aware that she was now in the south and that there were racial issues in the past. But she'd honestly never thought much about it outside of her Early American History class. In New York she'd grown up in a brownstone among a variety of people. Her surrounding neighborhood and schools had the same diversity. Her parents had never harped on racial differences because she'd never had any issues. This was rather strange to Ororo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Marvel Comics. This story is being written for self amusement and OreO love.

Summary:

Ororo Munroe has moved with her family from New York City to New Orleans in the middle of her senior year of high school. Trying to adjust to her new environment both in school and with the locals is a difficult task. However she's not having any problems in the guys; which causes her turmoil among her female peers. The heat is really turned up when the high school bad boy takes a particular interest in her. (AU: all characters are human and possess not special abilities. Ororo/Remy; Some Ororo/T'challa; Some Remy/Anna.

Designated Things

Chapter Three

After Ororo left to sit with T'Challa and his friends, Remy sat quietly trying to figure out why he cared. He felt rejected by her actions even though he could plainly see that she wasn't the initiator of what had occurred.

"Who kicked your puppy?"

Remy looked up to see his friend, Logan, pulling out a chair across from him.

Remy snorted a half laugh and shook his head in response.

Logan accepted his response. He never tried to really figure out what was going on in Remy's head. Logan and Remy had been friends since Remy moved into the city with his adoptive parents six years ago.

"Where's Anna?" Logan moved on to another subject and began shoveling the cafeteria food into his mouth not really caring how it tasted or what it looked like.

"Don' know. She mad about somethin'," Remy mumbled just seeing the top of his friend's wild dark hair as he leaned over his lunch tray.

Logan finally looked up and swallowed a hefty amount of food down. "Mad again? That girl is a mental case, bub. One second she's happy, the next she's psychotic. How do you stand it?"

Remy glared at his friend. "She'll be alrigh. Evryt'ings gone be fine."

"Right," Logan deadpanned. "She's spoiled."

Remy sighed at his friend. He knew that Logan was going to lecture him. Logan may have been small in stature but he never felt the need to skirt around issues and confront others with brutal honesty.

"She's jerked you around since our freshman year. Suddenly she decides to give you a chance and she's still treating you like crap. One day she loves you, the next she doesn't. How much of this abuse are you gonna take? You need to move on, my friend."

"I'm goin' ta have a smoke. Don'eat my food."

"Move on!" Logan yelled to Remy's back around a mouthful of french fries he'd just shoved into his mouth.

* * *

T'Challa walked Ororo to her english class after lunch. She began to think that he was being a bit overbearing for them just having met. But she didn't want to be rude. Besides, he was helping her find her classes much quicker than she'd be able to with the map.

She'd already introduced herself to the teacher, received yet more books and had settled in to a desk when Remy walked into the classroom. He saw her and immediately averted his eyes as soon as they made eye contact. He sat in a desk a row up from her and two seats over.

Ororo couldn't help but to think she'd hurt his feelings and felt guilty for it. She stood to go and apologize to him but decided not too when she saw how engrossed in conversation he was with the red-head girl he'd walked in behind. His back was to Ororo but she could clearly see him whispering into the girl's ear and rubbing her arm. Ororo assumed that she must have been the girl from the grope-fest she'd witnessed earlier. She sat back down.

Her view was suddenly blocked by a student sitting at the desk between them. The intruder turned to her, smiled and said, "Well hello, darlin'".

"Oh, Logan, leave her alone. You're always smiling at the new girls," Another girl spoke up as she sat next to Ororo and behind Logan. She looked over at Ororo, "Don't mind him. He can be a brute sometimes".

"Yep, I'm an animal," Logan said this time grinning lasciviously at his friend.

Ororo smiled at them both. They obviously liked each other and were friendly. She recognized the girl as one of the people sitting at Remy's table during lunch.

"My name is Jean. I keep him in line," she said to Ororo.

"Hi, I'm Ororo," she said happy that someone was finally talking to her. Most of the other students in her previous classes didn't make an effort to talk to her. They'd only stare, not even brave enough to ask her about her odd mane and eye color. And after the uncomfortable lunch with T'Challa's friends she was again thinking that she'd rather be back in New York.

Just then the teacher started class. Ms. White was young. Probably had only been teaching a couple of years and was still trying out new strategies to keep her students interested. This year she was taking the approach that the students should nurture they're creative side. That also included a lot of sharing oral presentations.

She looked pointedly at Ororo and announced to the class that they had a new student and prompted Ororo to stand up and introduce herself.

Ororo was taken aback by the request and nervously stood to confront the class. Before she could speak a male voice from the other side of the class deadpanned sarcasticly, "Hello, Kitty". The class snickered at her expense. She decided right then that the shirt was never going to be worn in public again.

"My name is Ororo Munroe. My family and I just moved here from New York. And I'm glad to be here." It was very generic but she wanted it to be over as soon as possible.

As she was trying to sit Ms. White began her inquisition. "Ororo, that's a very unique name. Where did it come from?"

Ororo cringed on the inside. "Well, my mother is actually from Kenya… Africa and my name means "beauty" in Egyptian.

There was some audible 'ooh's' throughout the class. Although the one sound that stood out to her was the "harrumph" from the red-head next sitting next to Remy. Ororo's eyes automatically moved in that direction, except their journey ended on Remy's dark eyes and his slight smile.

She returned a delicate smile to him, slightly blushing.

Anna glared at Ororo; their small exchange didn't go unnoticed.

Jean and Logan noticed it too. Jean subtly poked at Logan to get his attention. When he turned to face her, with an amused smile, she raised her eyebrows and motioned with her eyes between to Ororo then to Remy.

Logan grinned and gave a soft nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Marvel Comics. This story is being written for self amusement and OreO love.

Summary:

Ororo Munroe has moved with her family from New York City to New Orleans in the middle of her senior year of high school. Trying to adjust to her new environment both in school and with the locals is a difficult task. However she's not having any problems in the guys; which causes her turmoil among her female peers. The heat is really turned up when the high school bad boy takes a particular interest in her. (AU: all characters are human and possess not special abilities. Ororo/Remy; Some Ororo/T'challa; Some Remy/Anna.

A/N: I've been busy the last few weeks with finals and preparing the house to sell. So here's the next chapter that I've been sitting on for a while.

Designated Things

Chapter Four

Ororo survived Ms. White's questioning relatively unscathed. Of course she had to endure the, "What's with the hair?", question for the umpteenth time. She rolled her eyes thinking it was probably the "Hello Kitty" jerk from somewhere across the classroom.

Ororo was trying to focus on what Ms. White was teaching though her mind kept wandering back over her day. Back to T'Challa, who had been so seemingly nice and had given her his phone number. She'd been thrilled at first until his Neanderthal display in the cafeteria and the total disregard she'd encountered from his friends. She decided, even though he was a good looking guy that was nice to her specifically, that she wasn't going to call him. It didn't matter to her what a person looked like on the outside if they were spiritually unattractive. 'Too bad', Ororo thought.

Suddenly the bell rang shaking Ororo out of her thoughts just in time to see Remy's rude red-head flounce down the aisle towards the exit. 'Childish', Ororo thought as she watched her practically stomp out of the classroom.

"Where're you going next?" Jean asked her.

"Oh um, next?" Ororo flipped through her notebook, "Introduction to Dramatic Arts." Ororo frowned. She had never taken drama before. "I need to get this changed. I don't know why I was put in that class."

Jean laughed. "That's the catch-all class. They put all the new students in that class…or woodshop. As well as the regular students that are just too lazy to fill out their elective request cards". On the last sentence she smacked Logan on the back of his head. "Logan and Remy can walk you to class." Jean beamed.

"Yeah, that Mrs. Cassidy is a real jokester. But it's not a big deal" Logan spoke reassuringly "And it's actually pretty fun."

"You just like making an ass of yourself in front of an attentive crowd," Jean said amused at her own joke.

"I've got skills, darlin'."

Again he smiled at her lasciviously. Ororo couldn't tell if they were dating or really good friends. She assumed she'd find out soon enough.

As the group stood Logan noticed that Ororo was having a difficult time with her many books. He unceremoniously shoved his books at Remy who had just approached, "Be a gentleman, Gumbo", then grabbed all of Ororo's books in his big hands having no problem balancing them.

The group began to make their way to the door.

"What's your last class, Ro?" Logan asked Ororo.

Ororo noted with pleasure the friendly shortening of her name, "Phys. Ed.".

"Yay!" Jean interjected. "We do too."

Ororo again smiled at Jean, amused at her giddiness.

"I'll see you in the gym!" Jean said as she headed in the opposite direction.

"We'll put your books in Remy's locker. He never uses it." Logan tried to jibe Remy to get him out of his sullen MadAnna-induced mood.

Remy's face didn't change. He just shrugged his shoulders in indifference and started walking towards his locker.

"When do I get a locker?"

"Don't know. Guess you gotta ask'em up front." Logan said as he put her books into Remy's locker.

Just then Ororo saw T'Challa at the end of the hall through the thinning students headed directly for her. 'He can't be serious. Is he some sort of stalker?'

"Oh, geesh. Get me outta here guys." Meaning it to be rhetorical but at the same time expressing her exasperated feelings.

Logan looked a bit confused at Ororo's statement but Remy's knew exactly why she'd said it after he'd followed her eyes down the hallway and saw T'Challa coming towards them. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He quickly slammed his locker and scooped Ororo into his arm causing her to yelp in surprise. Remy's long legs dashed around the corner and towards the drama department cutting off and zigzagging between students.

Ororo was initially shocked then laughed out loud when she heard T'Challa yelling her name from behind them.

Once they had made it safely T'Challa free, inside the doors of the small dark auditorium, Remy let her down and they began to laugh uncontrollably. Remy couldn't remember the last time he'd actually laughed so hard. He did quick math in his head and had decided that it had been about three months. The revelation caused his laughter to die and he began to think of his relationship with Anna.

Just then Logan burst through the door, "T'Challa's mad as a hornet. Remy, you run off with his girl?"

Ororo huffed, "I'm not his girl! Besides…he's not my type," and grinned sweetly at Remy before leaving the two boys to search for the teacher.

Remy and Logan stared after her wondering what she meant by the comment and smile, not to mention very curious as to what her type was.

Ororo didn't have to participate in the already assigned presentations. The drama teacher, Mr. Hathaway had asked groups of two to perform easily recognizable dialogues of their choice from a play or movie. Since a large number of males failed to register for elective classes there were many groups consisting of male/male pairings. And Ororo had never laughed so hard in a classroom atmosphere as she watched Remy and Logan's obviously unrehearsed, un-researched impromptu adlibbed performance of 'Gone with the Wind'.

Logan's falsetto southern bell Scarlett O'Hara voice and mannerisms were enough to make her laugh for the rest of her life. And Remy playing the charming and overly grabby Rhett Butler was too much for her to take. Tears streamed down her face and her stomach ached from laughter. They received a standing ovation from the class even though Mr. Hathaway criticized their lack of believable dialogue which consisted mostly of Logan squealing "No, No, No" with an occasional high pitched "filthy beast". Remy's naturally deep voice countered with, "Yes, Yes, Yes", and overly dramatic, "I love you, I love you" thrown into the chases around the chair in the center of the small stage. The skit ended in a roar of laughter as "Scarlett" surrendered to "Rhett's" advances by jumping into his arms and stating, "Okay, just this once but no one must know" and throwing 'herself' into his arms. Remy immediately dropped Logan to the floor unceremoniously and told him New Orleans would freeze over first.

Ororo decided to stay in the class if everyday was going to be like this.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Marvel Comics. This story is being written for self amusement and OreO love.

Summary:

Ororo Munroe has moved with her family from New York City to New Orleans in the middle of her senior year of high school. Trying to adjust to her new environment both in school and with the locals is a difficult task. However she's not having any problems in the guys; which causes her turmoil among her female peers. The heat is really turned up when the high school bad boy takes a particular interest in her. (AU: all characters are human and possess not special abilities. Ororo/Remy; Some Ororo/T'challa; Some Remy/Anna.

A/N: I'd like to say thanks for all the positive feedback! The feedback really motivates me to keep going even with all the going-ons in r/l. Oh! And any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Designated Things

Chapter Five

Ororo stood outside the gym teacher's office watching her sort through a large cardboard box full of school embroidered shorts and t-shirts. Ororo, escorted by Logan and Remy made it to the gym with no sight of T'Challa. Ororo was relieved, however she felt bad because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She was considerate to a fault, always wanting to make others happy even at her own expense. She sometimes felt like a sucker for always feeling obligated to others.

Finally, Coach Suarez tossed Ororo a pair of shorts and a shirt. Ororo looked at the way too small shorts and the way to large shirt.

"It's slim pickin' this far into the school year", she shrugged. "You can bring your own clothes tomorrow."

* * *

Jean's eyes stretched wide when she saw Ororo emerge from the dressing room. 

"Wow! You have legs for days."

"Yeah, these shorts are way too, well…short", Ororo said as she tied the shirt into a knot at her waist as to not look like she was only wearing a sleeping shirt.

"No way! If I had legs like yours I'd always show them off." Jean grinned then said, "Yeah, Remy really likes tall girls." She searched Ororo's face for her reaction to her hedged statement.

"I can tell. His girlfriend is kinda tall", she refused to acknowledge Jean's not so well hidden attempt to get a reaction from her.

"And his girlfriend is also a bitch. She treats him so wrong", Jean started Remy's sob story hoping that Ororo would take an interest in what she was saying. But instead Ororo busied herself with putting her hair up into a messy knot.

"Well, why doesn't he just break up with her if she treats him so wrong?"

"Because of course he thinks he loves her and maybe he does. He just hasn't realized that she doesn't love him. If she did she wouldn't treat him so badly." Jean went on, "He follows her around waiting for her to forgive him. Oh my god! Like this one time we all went to the movies, the group of us", Jean's eyes were stretched still in awe of Anna's actions, "and she told Remy she was going to the bathroom. She left! In his car! He called her cell phone and she said she was tired so she went home."

Ororo paused and frowned, "That's…That's just…wrong."

"Oh. That's not all. We spotted his car at this guy named Bobby's house. She said Bobby's sister called her because she needed to talk," Jean couldn't help the eye roll that went along with her words. "Of course Remy believed her but everyone knows that she hardly knows Bobby's sister."

At that moment Coach Suarez blew the whistle and started yelling demands. This person on this side of the net and that person serve first.

Volleyball was something that Ororo was pretty good at due to her above average height. She slightly bounced on her heels in anticipation of the game, waiting for her name to be called.

She and Jean were on opposite teams. Jean was disappointed that she'd been interrupted in her "Operation OreO" mission.

Ororo stood in the front row of players; her back to the server readying herself for the start of play when she suddenly felt something strike her in the back of her head. She knew it was the volleyball immediately and didn't bother to search it out. Her hand involuntarily reached for the area of her head that had been pummeled. She heard the gasps and snickers of the girls around her then heard an apology dripping with honey come from the person that launched the errant missile. She turned and gave Anna a tight smile and told her it was okay.

Ororo turned back to the net only perpendicular this time to keep an eye on the redhead. Anna's second attempt soared over the net expertly. The players on both sides of the net began to scramble into varying positions in anticipation of the ball. Anna had made her way up to the front row concentrating on the ball's movement on the other side of the net. One girl passed, then another set. The first girl was about to hit it over the net when Jean darted up from almost the base line of the court and leapt with her muscular legs and spiked the ball with a fierce grunt. There was nothing Anna could do. No time to get out of the way. No time to raise her hands to block the ball before it crashed into her face. Ororo watched as if watching a slow motion replay. The blood that spewed from Anna's nose didn't come immediately. It hesitated as if waiting for as many cells that could accumulate from the immediate area of her nasal passage to arrive before they forged forward with reckless abandoned.

Anna dropped to her knees and cupped her nose whaling obscenities, tears involuntarily streaming down her face. Finally her eyes locked with Jean's and she stood.

"You bitch! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

She stopped as soon as she saw Remy run up behind Jean. He grabbed Jean's arm and swung her violently towards him.

"You did it on purpose! I saw you!" He shoved her hard; hard enough for her to stumble backwards as he stepped towards her. His face was red with anger. His eyes gleamed with something Jean had never seen in her friend before…hate. It frightened her.

Logan stepped between them blocking Remy's approach.

"Calm down, man!" Logan shouted at his enraged friend.

"Hell no! I'm sick of you two! Both of you just get the hell out of my life!"

He turned and made his way to Anna trying in some way to console her. However she jerked away from him and walked towards the locker room with him following on her heels.

Ororo stood in a semi-catatonic state not believing her day, glad that she was in her last class and that she'd be home soon. She pursed her lips a bit at the thought of her having to come back the next day. She wanted now more than ever to go back to New York.

Author's End Note: That little part about being left at a movie theater…that was something that actually happened to a group of my friends while I was in high school. And I still think it was…it was just…wrong. lol


	6. Chapter 6

Designated Things

Chapter Six

A/N: I know it's been a little bit since I've updated but I have a good reason. I moved to Florida! So yeah, 1000 miles will hinder a story. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Oh! And thank you all for the reviews and encouragement. I so appreciate it.

Ororo weaved her way through the mountains of moving boxes that stood between her and the partially made up mattress on the floor. She sighed when she finally saw it anticipating the comfort it would give her after such a stressful day. Just as she'd thrown herself onto it N'dare's voice called her name from down the stairs. Ororo whined to herself; cursing silently at her mother's timing. She knew that she'd have a ton of questions that she just did not want to answer right now. She contemplated feigning sleep but decided it was better to get it over with.

"Coming Mother!" she called back down not sure if her mother could hear her through all of the clutter. Again Ororo made her way through the boxes and to the stairs. N'dare was already half way up the stairs.

"How was school today?" N'dare's smile was genuine but the overall expression on her face was of hopeful concern.

"It was fine", Ororo really didn't feel like going into details.

"Did you make any friends?" N'dare still held the hopeful concern look. Only when Ororo nodded her head did her features relax and her smile widened.

"Yes, a few."

"That's good, sweetie", N'dare saw the tired look on her daughter's face and decided not to press any further. "Get some rest. You've had a long day".

"Thank you, Mother", she was truly grateful for her mother's thoughtfulness.

Ororo awakened to an almost completely darkened room. Luckily her mother or father had slightly opened her door and left the hallway light on. She felt her way through the boxes focused on the sliver light. She had no idea how long she'd slept or even what time it was. Her alarm clock was in one of the many boxes she'd just muddled through. Finally down the stairs and into the kitchen the microwave read 10:48. Her eyes stretched a bit at the thought of having slept for nearly seven hours. She didn't think she was that tired.

"Long day, I take it", Ororo turned toward her mother's voice.

"Yes. I guess so."

"Hungry?"

"Oh yes. I'm famished"

"There's salad in the refrigerator if you want it", N'dare walked over to the warming oven and removed a big bowl and placed it onto a plate. "I'll put this in the microwave for you".

"No time for salad. And no time for microwave", Ororo grinned and took the plate, balancing the luke warm bowl.

Her mother was a culinary genius. She could cook anything, from her native African cuisine, to any Italian dish with tomatoes as an ingredient. And tonight New Orleans style gumbo was on the menu. It was N'dare's way of celebrating their new home on the bayou and the arrival of her cookware. The family had been eating out for the past two weeks. Through their packing up their home in New York, through the long trip which her father decided it would be fun for the family to drive. Ororo had decided that globetrotting was not her calling.

"No homework tonight", N'dare asked after she was satisfied that Ororo was enjoying her food.

Ororo's brows furrowed and she pouted a bit then her eyes widened.

"Oh no!" Ororo gasped. "I did…I do! I have homework but my books are in Remy's locker!"

Ororo held her head in her hands not believing her day. This was just the cherry that topped the bad day sundae.

Ororo quickly made her way from the front office in search of Remy and her books, after having Mrs. Cassidy apologize over and over again for forgetting to assign her a locker. To her aggravation T'Challa blocked her way. She was so not in the mood for him at that moment.

"You didn't call me", T'Challa stated with a sense of disbelief. He was the Panther after all. Star running back. Voted "Best Dressed" every year since his freshmen year for heaven's sake. This girl should be happy he's paying her any attention at all.

Ororo looked at him for a brief second, trying to register what he was saying.

"Oh. I was really tired."

Just then she glimpsed Remy's brown duster and auburn hair through the crowded hallway.

"Sorry. Can't talk now", she said as she side stepped him. "Remy!" she yelled practically in T'Challa's ear as she made her way around him.

T'Challa turned and watched Ororo as she quickly made her way through the students, his mouth slightly agape.

He was broken out of his astonishment by the laughter of his friend James and his other cronies.

James wrapped his arms around his stomach and laughed loudly, "She dissed you for that backwoods white boy".

T'Challa seethed inwardly. "I'm not worried about it", he tried to act nonchalantly but he was thoroughly annoyed with Ororo; but not as much with her as he was with Remy. They had they're share of run-ins before, mostly because the Cajun wouldn't back down to his intimidation tactics.

Remy had disappeared by the time Ororo made her way to where she had seen him. Frustrated, she headed to Mr. Xavier's class in hopes of catching him before the bell rang.

Again, she was disappointed. He was no where near the classroom. She had no choice but to take her seat when the bell rang. Of course Remy strolled in as Mr. Xavier began to address the class. He didn't bother to scold the boy today. It was Friday. For a teacher Friday was a day to get revenge on students that aggravated them throughout the week.

"Pop quiz class", Mr. Xavier smiled happily at the groans his words induced before he continued, "Oh don't sound so sad students. Your homework will be graded as the quiz. Pass them up".

Remy was making his way down the aisle when he saw Ororo's face drop in despair. He watched as she closed her blue eyes and laid her forehead on her desk.

'Oh no. Remy, you done went and messed up the lady', He silently reprimanded himself.

He sat at his desk and opened his notebook and took out the crumpled free homework pass that he had received from Mr. Xavier for actually making it to class on time for a whole week. Mr. Xavier thought it would be an incentive for Remy but to no further avail.

Remy wrote Ororo's name on it and tapped her on the shoulder. When she held her head up to look at him he could barely see her face around her white curtain of hair. He showed her the pass and said, "Remy gone take care of you, Cherie".

Ororo watched as Remy made his way up to Mr. Xavier. He gave the teacher the pass explaining that he had forgotten to return her math book to her. Mr. Xavier took the pass and nodded at Remy before turning to Ororo and giving her an accepting nod.

"Ms. Munroe, I'll accept this as an extension. Please have your homework on Monday".

Ororo audibly sighed with relief and her shoulders relaxed. "I will, Mr. Xavier".

Ororo watched Remy again make his way down the aisle and mouthed to him, 'Thank you'. He smiled at her slightly and sat down at his desk. This time sliding it next to her so he could share his book with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Designated Things

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel Comics. I do not own any of them and I'm just having a fun time manipulating their personalities and likenesses.

A/N: Brazos pointed out the coinciding fact that I'm in the middle of moving as well as our heroine, Ms. Ororo. That is total coincidence. lol. When I first started this story I had no inclination that I'd move a thousand miles away. See…I'm a spur of the moment kind of girl. Anyway, I'm mostly settled and have completed this semester of classes so I'm able to work more on my little tale.

Thank you all so much for the reviews. It's always so fun to know what people are thinking. And once again, as stated before, please don't hesitate to offer suggestions and ideas. And as always…I do not have a beta so there are typos and errors. I cringe when I re-read and find them…

Remy wasn't making any real attempt to listen to Mr. Xavier's lecture. Instead he sat there face in palm and blankly watched the back of his teacher's bald head as he scribbled numbers and letters across the blackboard. Remy's thoughts were more on the events that occurred the previous day. He felt bad for shoving Jean. He'd never put his hands on any woman in an aggressive manner before. He had always thought of women as beautiful creatures that should be treated as such. His own actions toward Jean startled him. However, he couldn't help but to still be a little angry at her for what she'd done to Anna. Jean had never liked Anna. She liked her even less now since he'd started to date her.

Sure, he knew that Anna wasn't the ideal girlfriend. But she needed him. He loved her for that. Anyone that had paid half attention to her would have noticed that she was living a troubled life. He'd seen her plenty of times sitting on the steps of her porch with her head on her knees and sobs shaking her body; behind her the sounds of yelling and breaking glass creeping through the cracks of the old house. The fact that she'd ran away on numerous occasions only made Remy want to help her more. He wanted to take care of her…make her feel better. After all, he was lucky. His parents had chosen each other then chosen him. He wanted Anna to know what it was like to be wanted. Although, at times he felt that her need for him was actually draining his energy, but to see her smile every now and then was worth it to him.

The sound of Ororo's sigh pulled Remy away from his thoughts. The look on her face had confusion written all over it. Remy looked up at the board and saw that Mr. Xavier was going over functions as ratios in right triangles. Accompanying his scribbled notes were sloppy diagrams.

Remy again focused on Ororo. Her head was slightly tilted to the right. He smiled slightly at her frown. It crinkled her nose and he thought she was adorable.

Ororo felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him. Her frown immediately faded. His lopsided grin was slightly distorted by the pull of his hand. Ororo took in the shape of his lips. They were somewhat pouty. He always looked liked he had just been thoroughly kissed. She wondered how it was possible for him to look so handsome so early in the morning. His auburn hair was in careless disarray, covering half of his face. Stylists are paid a lot of money to make a man look as Remy LeBeau does naturally. Ororo realized that he had the type of face that could change from boyish charm into a paralyzing predator without much effort at all. Those dark eyes of his were penetrating and captivating. She was sure that he could see right into her soul and read her thoughts.

Fortunately for Ororo the bell rang before she could blush. At once the class started to chatter and move about. She was relieved for the distraction. "You know, Cherie, I can help you wit dat," Remy stated pointing towards the chalkboard.

"Really?" Ororo asked trying to hide her surprise before realizing that he obviously must have been really good at math to get into the Trig class. She had only made it into the class because she studied relentlessly and her mother hired a tutor for her. They had not been in New Orleans long enough to get any recommendations for a new one. And she needed help as soon as possible In order to get on the same page as the rest of the class.

"It's the least I can do after not gettin' your books back to ya", Remy replied sincerely.

"I'd like that. But I have to warn you…math is not my strong point. I hope you have a lot of patience".

"Oh, dat's okay", Remy drug out the "Oh". He was deciding on rather or not to continue his sentence. "Remy likes to take it…really. slow." He decided that he would. He couldn't help himself.

And that's when Ororo saw it. The predator that she knew lurked behind that sweet smile of his. She struggled to maintain a stoic demeanor but on the inside her heart fluttered just a little. Never had she reacted to one particular boy as much as she did Remy. She wasn't comfortable with that fact. Her father had always told her that boys were trouble…especially teenage boys.

"Can I get my books from your locker now?"

She decided to not give Remy what he wanted, which was a reaction. She had seen yesterday that he was a bit of a flirt even though he was apparently madly in love with Anna. No matter how good looking and charming she thought him to be, it was pointless to think of him as anything other than a friend…and a lifesaver if he could help her with this class.

T'Challa watched Ororo and Remy at Remy's locker from down the hall through narrowed eyes. He saw the smiles that they exchanged and he even thought he saw Ororo turn her head and blush.

'I can't believe she treated me like that in front of everybody. She made me look like a damn fool. For what? For who? That swamp rat. I'm going to have to teach them both a lesson'.

James saw his friend's distressed look and knew it was because of that freaky looking girl and the Cajun. He walked over to T'challa and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder in a consoling gesture, "Man, T'challa, that guy's a loser", he sighed before going on, "and that makes her dissing you that much worse".

James began to laugh hysterically again. T'challa didn't make an effort to hide his anger this time and grabbed his friend by the lapel of his jacket.

"Shut up!" T'challa spat in a low voice. "Don't ever talk to me like that! I still run this school. Remember that!" T'challa let go and just stared at James, silently begging him to retaliate.

James threw his hands up in the air. "Sorry, man. I was just giving you a hard time. I didn't mean anything by it".

"Well, don't." T'challa looked back at Ororo and Remy before heading in the other direction. "Let's go".

James obediently followed knowing that someone on the practice field would feel T'challa's anger in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Designated Things

Chapter Eight

Ororo entered the lunchroom bypassing the food line and made a B-line for the rainbow table.

"Jean?" Ororo's grin was much too big due to her anxiousness. "How are you?"

"Meh…" Jean's shoulders slouched, "I'm okay", she said within a sigh.

Ororo sat next to her and was suddenly at a loss for words. The silence was only a few uncomfortable seconds before Jean started to speak again.

"Coach Suarez gave me in-school suspension for her class today on the grounds of 'poor sportsmanship'. Which isn't too bad but my parents grounded me for a month".

"A month?" Ororo's thin white eyebrows involuntarily raised high on her forehead understanding how long a month can actually be to a teenager. She mouthed a silent 'wow' at the mere thought of being grounded that long.

"I know…Scott's not too happy about it either" Jean sulked.

"Scott? Who's Scott?"

As soon as the words left Ororo's mouth Logan sat across from the two girls and answered, "He's an arrogant, self-centered, pretty boy that's too lame to get a college girl his own age; so he trolls high school parking lots picking up barely legals…"

"Logan…I'm warning you" Jean gritted her teeth menacingly.

"What? The lady asked who he was and I told her!" He stated matter of factly, giving Jean a disbelieving look that she'd even question what he'd said.

Jean turned to Ororo. "He's my boyfriend".

Logan harrumphed around a mouthful of fries. He stopped chewing long enough to give Jean another 'what did I do?' look when she glared at him.

Ororo couldn't help but to be amused by the exchange and a little shocked at the realization that Logan and Jean were not actually a couple.

"He's a sophomore at LSU and we've been dating about a month now", Jean beamed with a smile and a far off dreamy look on her face that slowly turned into a scowl upon hearing the groans from across the table.

Ororo giggled as Jean starred daggers at Logan.

Once again Logan stopped chewing long enough to give Jean a wide eyed 'What?' look. However his silent protest of innocence was interrupted when he spied Remy crossing the lunchroom.

Logan stood and shouted in Remy's direction, "Hey! Gumbo!"

Remy briefly looked in their direction but his legs didn't slow as he strolled out of the lunchroom.

Logan sat down shaking his head. Jean sighed.

"He'll come around, Jean", Ororo said trying to reassure her new friend.

"I don't know…I've never seen him this mad before. Not at me…not at anyone…"

"Well, what did'ya expect?" Logan interjected. "You used his girlfriend as target practice!"

Jean again slouched in her seat and pouted a bit.

"Felt good didn't it?" Logan asked her with a devilish smile on his face.

Jean's mouth quirked a bit, "I won't say, on the grounds that it my incriminate me".

Logan let out a hardly laugh and Ororo just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

Ororo nervously bounced her left leg as she waited for Jean, Logan and Remy to enter their English class. She didn't know what would happen between the friends but she did know that she'd hate to see them torn apart. She didn't mention the incident to Remy that morning however to her it seemed that he was in a decent mood until she witnessed his actions during lunch.

A steady stream of students began to enter the room, Remy among them. He gave Ororo a slight smile before turning to go down the aisle of desks and directly behind him was Anna. Ororo held in the gasp but couldn't help but flinch a little at the sight of Anna. Her nose was covered in a thick white bandage which made the black and blue around her eyes that much worse. Ororo looked away when Anna scowled her raccoon eyes at her before taking her own seat. And of course Remy's back was once again turned away from Ororo as he spoke soothing words to his girlfriend.

Just as Jean followed by Logan entered the classroom they as well as other students were stopped in their tracks by Anna's sudden outburst, "Leave me alone!" as she captured Remy's face in her hand and pushed him away from her hard enough to make his neck snap back. Remy turned into his desk and faced Jean and Logan; his face red with anger. Ororo watched the muscles in Remy's jaw twitch, silently blaming Jean for what had just happened. Logan nudged Jean to start her feet moving again. The other students began to whisper in hushed tones as they stared at the couple; no doubt gossiping about the happenings between the friends.

Jean and Logan gave Ororo a small smile which she returned but no one spoke. Mrs. White entered the classroom as chipper as ever not noticing the tension throughout the class. During class she commented on how quiet everyone was for it being a Friday.

Once the bell rang Remy was the first out of the door. His duster billowed behind him as if he were walking against a strong wind.

Jean stood and mumbled what Ororo assumed was, "See you later," before she too headed out of the door.

"Well, darlin', it looks like it's just me and you," Logan said as he took her books.

"Yes. It does."

"Fine with me. Us two are the only sane ones out of the lot. Those other two are Bessie bug crazy."

Ororo let out a small laugh, mostly at his words as she'd never heard such a phrase. But she knew that he was just trying to lighten the mood. She appreciated that.

* * *

No one was surprised that Remy never showed up to Drama class or even to P.E. He'd been humiliated in front of at least thirty other students which meant he'd been humiliated in front of the whole school once the gossip mill began to twirl.

Ororo was glad for the weekend. She definitely needed a break from the drama of high school.

* * *

Ororo was busy trying to pull the fitted sheets over the corners of her recently assembled bed when she heard the faint knock at the front door. She was surprised to hear her father calling for her. She wasn't expecting anyone.

"Stormy!" her father called. "You have a…guest."

Ororo frowned as she made her way to the stairs and started to descend. Her face went slowly from a curious frown to a curious smile when she saw Remy standing in the foyer, his cocky nature completely gone under the scrutinizing eyes of her father.

"Remy? What are you doing here?" Ororo asked.

Remy started to speak but had to clear his throat. Ororo's father was truly an intimidating man with the girth to match. As tall as Remy was at six foot one, even he could not look David in the eyes without having to lift his chin a bit. Not that he wanted too.

"Math…Trig…" he managed to get out through the veil of hair that offered him from some sense of protection from David's penetrating eyes.

"Oh", Ororo said as understanding dawned on her. "I didn't know you wanted to come today".

"Didn't have ya telephone number or I would'a called. Are ya busy?" Remy asked looking from Ororo back in the general direction of the still silent, arms folded David.

"Not busy enough that I'd turn down your help. Come on up."

Even though she'd given him permission to ascend the stairs Remy didn't move. Instead those dark eyes of his stretched as the rest of his body stiffened. Thankfully, N'Dare entered the foyer.

"Ororo, is this the young man who said he'd help you with your math?" at Ororo's nod N'dare continued. This time addressing Remy extending her hand, "Remy, isn't it?" giving him a warm smile.

"Yes, Ma'am", Remy said smiling at the beautiful older version of Ororo. Her short cropped hair was even whiter and more vibrant than Ororo's. She was a few inches shorter than her daughter but had the same flawless mocha complexion that complimented her own blue eyes.

Remy thought these women to be truly enchanting as he took her hand in his and was about to bring it to his lips but was broken from his reverie once he heard David clear his throat. Remy's smile quickly faded and his usual greeting that charmed the ladies so greatly turned into an awkward handshake and a bow.

N'dare and Ororo were use to her father's less than welcoming actions toward any male that darkened their doorstep, be them dates, paperboys or insurance salesmen. He treated them all with equal suspicion and malice. David was fully aware that there were two very beautiful women in his company and any guy with two eyes would be willing to take them off of his hands.

"Come on, David. Let them study", N'dare faced her husband, taking his arm and giving him a gentle nudge to get his cemented feet moving into the other room. Remy didn't move until David was out of sight, then he let out the breath that he'd been holding.

Ororo giggled at seeing his obvious relief. "Come on up", she said again as she turned and started up the stairs. Remy quickly followed, watching the entry way that David had just exited through not daring to even glance at the smooth skin of her legs that would reveal themselves underneath her flowing white skirt as she led him up the stairs.

Ororo stood on the inside of her door and took the books that Remy had been holding as he entered. As she was closing the door she scrunched up her face a little at the warm moistness of sweat his hands had left on the books.

"What're doing?" Remy gasped, wide eyed.

"Um. Closing the door?" Ororo said raising an eyebrow.

"But your dad…it ain't proper!" Remy stated excitedly slightly panicking at the thought of being behind closed doors with David's daughter.

Ororo laughed. "Oh Remy, you aren't afraid of him are you?"

"Dat would be an enormous yes, Cherie. Remy don't take much likin' to upsettin' the fathers of beautiful young ladies".

At that statement Ororo felt her heart swell a bit. He thought she was beautiful. And he'd been sincere when he'd said it. There was no presence of the predator, only the honesty of a man afraid.

Ororo took a breath, "Well, I'll leave it open then".

Remy again visibly relaxed and began to look around her room. There were still a few boxes that needed to be unpacked. He assumed that the contents would fill the shelves that lined her soft lilac walls.

"My desk and chairs are still in storage. You can sit on the bed if you like."

"Non, non, non" Remy adamantly shook his head, "Remy will be just fine on the floor."

Ororo laughed. He had to laugh a bit at himself for his actions as he sat down on the rug covered area of the hardwood floor.

"Where did'ya last class leave off?" Remy stated, getting right down to business.

"Oh. I have the book from my last school. My mom bought me one just for home."

She started looking through the boxes, pulling out different objects until she found what she was looking for. She flipped through the pages then handed the book to Remy.

"I left off there…chapter 8", she said as she settled on her bed, folding one of her legs under her and letting the other dangle just above the floor revealing pink polished toes.

"Hmm…you have some catching up to do but not much."

"Good. Let's get started"

* * *

Ororo was amazed at Remy's ability to explain the various operations in a way that she could comprehend and maintain. Her last tutor had once said to her, "The more I teach you the dumber I get". Yet, Remy's calm voice and his unique way of explaining each step had Ororo bouncing on her bed with self satisfaction. With his help she'd be caught up and making A's in no time.

"Ms. Ororo…you said you was bad at math." He was pleased at Ororo's giddiness.

"I am! I was!" Ororo squealed. "It's you! You're amazing!"

Ororo tossed her notepad and pencil to the side and leapt off the bed and directly onto Remy, hugging him tightly. He had to catch their balance or else they surely would have toppled over. His hands automatically wrapped themselves around her.

"Oh, Remy…you're fantastic" Ororo sighed with a content smile…visions of A's dancing in her head.

"T'anks, Cherie" At her praise his arms tightened around her. His fingers splayed on her back feeling her lean muscles through the cotton of her dress. He could feel her smile on the side of his cheek. He hadn't been hugged like that in a long time. It felt good. She felt good. Anna never really let him touch her, not in a loving manner. She only felt the need to grope and grab at him. She exhausted, frustrated, and sometimes bruised him with her noncommittal physical demands.

Ororo began to pull back from him but he wasn't ready to let her go. He held on just a few seconds longer before finally releasing her. He sighed at the loss of her touch. His hesitation didn't go unnoticed to her. She sat across from him unsure of how to react. Her eyes darted around her room nervously. Her fingers wrung the hem of her dress. Remy took a little pleasure in making her uncomfortable after showing his own moment of weakness.

She didn't like feeling that way and the smirk he held on his face just irritated her. She wasn't going to play his cat and mouse game having already figured out how he worked; make the girls giggle and blush to build his ego then let Anna knock it down.

Ororo decided that she wouldn't play his game. Her blue eyes met his dark before she blurted out, "Why did you leave school yesterday?"

Her question took him aback causing his smirk falter. Although he should have expected that she'd ask. After all, she had seen the display in class and his hasty exit.

"You saw why", his voice was dry. It was his turn to look around the room nervously. He didn't want to talk about his relationship with Anna. He came over to help her with her math. Math was always clear and definite. The answer was always the same no matter how many times they were worked.

Ororo couldn't help but to press on with her inquisition, now more out of concern than antagonism. She didn't expect him to give her as much as he had, "Why do you let her treat you like that?" her voice soft filling the uneasy space between them.

His eyes rested on her, his face hardened. "You don't know any'ting 'bout us. And I'd appreciate if you'd mind ya own business."

Ororo noted the intensity in his voice and his anger behind his words. He was trying to bully her the way he did Jean. Well he didn't know her either. And he didn't know that she wouldn't back down just because he wanted her to.

"No. You're right. I don't know anything about you two. But I do know when a relationship is unhealthy. Remy she treats you--"

"You don't know how she treats me", Remy began to gather his books and began to stand, "I'll take my leave now".

Ororo caught his hand, "Remy, don't go. I don't want you to leave upset with me. Besides…we still have to go over the homework I missed yesterday." She saw the immediate guilt on his face at her words. Ororo knew she had won and began to pull him back down to the floor.

"What happens 'tween me and Anna is 'tween me and Anna." He said it with definite final emphasis hoping that she would let the topic of the conversation go.

"What about you and Jean? Is that topic off limits too because you guys are the only people that I've met that's been remotely nice to me. Give me another week to make more friends then you all can hate each other as much as you like." Ororo smiled when she saw he had smiled at her words.

"I don't know what to do, Cherie. I can't even look at her. I t'ink I went too far." Remy looked intently at her, silently pleading for her reassurance on the situation.

"Yes, you did." Ororo stated truthfully. Remy's eyes and shoulders slumped at her words. "But she's just as upset. I think if you tell her that you're really, really sorry, you know…the way girls want to hear an apology…with groveling, praise, and perhaps a gift of chocolate, she'll forgive you."

"Choc'late, eh?"

"Definitely", she smiled.

"Do'ya mind if I come back tomorrow to help you? I have some choc'late to buy."

"Not at all."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thank you all for such wonderful reviews. You have no idea how much I enjoy receiving them. It only makes me want to give you the best possible experience with the tale I'm attempting to weave together. As always, I do not have a beta and any mistakes that you see please do not hesitate to let me know. Or even if you have advice to give I am always open and accepting of them.

Designated Things

Chapter Nine

Ororo stood in the middle of her room, her hands on her hips contemplating what she should do next. She'd spent most of the day unpacking the last of the boxes and stacking books neatly on the shelves. She glanced at the clock; the green numbers read 6:49. She couldn't wait for Remy any longer. She had to get started on that Trig homework that she failed to turn in on Friday. With a sigh, Ororo grabbed the thick book and a notepad off of her night stand as she dropped to her bed. She took her time about finding the assigned pages; she took even longer trying to retrieve the pencil that had slipped down into the wires of the spiral notebook. She hoped that Remy would turn up to give her the help he'd promised.

Ororo found the problems to be difficult but not outside her abilities due to the help that Remy had given to her as well as the notes she'd taken in class. The only difficulty she had was not being able to concentrate fully on what she was doing. She couldn't help but to wonder where Remy was or whether or not he had cleared up matters with Jean. Again she looked at the clock and those green numbers on the clock taunted her, 8:36.

Not willing to take anymore of its subtle nagging, Ororo hopped off of her bed and ran down the stairs into her father's office grabbing the phonebook off of his desk as well as his cordless phone. She took the stairs back up to her room two at a time. She sat on her bed with her legs folded under her and began to flip through the book, turning almost immediately to the "L"'s. "LeBeau…LeBeau" she mumbled to herself as her finger skimmed over the endless names. 'Eureka!' she thought, giving herself a little silent cheer. There were only twelve LeBeau's listed but she was sure all of them couldn't have a "Remy" living in their residence.

After two wrong numbers, a busy signal and an answering machine, a woman answered the phone, "Hello? LeBeau residence."

"Good evening. May I speak to Remy please?" Ororo asked as sweetly as possible.

The woman hesitated, "May I tell him who's calling?"

The woman hesitated, "May I ask who's calling?"

Ororo immediately sat up. She'd found him. "I'm sorry" she said apologetically. "This is Ororo Munroe. I'm classmates with Remy. He was supposed to come over today and help me with our math homework" she explained.

Another pause, "I'm sorry, Ms. Munroe", the woman said sternly, "Remy is not available. Thank you for calling." The woman hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

Ororo's frowned at the click in her ear then pressed the "end" button on her own receiver.

As she held the phone a myriad of thoughts raced through her head, 'Did I do something to upset him? I can't think of anything…unless he's upset about me bringing up Anna then Jean. But he seemed fine when he left yesterday'. She lay in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'Maybe he was just busy'.

Ororo fell asleep trying to figure out exactly why Remy would not want to talk to her.

* * *

Ororo woke to a darkened room. She looked over at her clock for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last twelve hours, 1:52. She turned on her side and tried to go back to sleep. She had to be up in a few hours to prepare for school. 

As she began to slip back in to her slumber she was surprised by the sound of tapping on her window. She was a little alarmed and chastised herself for even considering going to investigate the sound.

"Ororo. Ororo," a low voice made its way through the panes of her closed window.

"Remy?" she called out a bit confused as to why he would be outside her window. She made her way quickly over to the window and raised it. He clung to the iron railing that made up the faux balcony that adorned the second story back windows of the house. He had obviously climbed the old great oak whose thick branches stretched the expanse of the yard.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing?" Ororo said in a hushed panic.

"Aw, Cherie. Don't be upset. You gonna let me in?"

"No!"

"But I really have ta talk to you", he paused waiting for her response. He saw the look of worry and curiosity on her face before he added, "It's very important, Ororo". His voice lowered when he said her name as he looked intently into her eyes, silently pleading for her to let him in.

Ororo frowned at her intruder as she questioned her sanity. "Okay. But you have to leave soon. My dad will kill both of us!"

Remy smiled then climbed in.

"Ok, talk. Quickly."

"I broke up with Anna. I thought you should be the first to know."

His words caught her by surprise. "Oh," was all that she could manage. She didn't know how she should respond or how he wanted her to.

"You were right, Cherie. No one deserves to be treated the way she does me. I love her but I can't take her cruelty anymore", his face was solemn and thoughtful as he stared at the floor before bringing his eyes back to Ororo. "I want to be with and love someone that's willing to love me back."

"Oh," she still didn't know what to say but her mind raced. 'Oh my…Is he saying what I think he's saying? What does this mean?'

"Ororo… Cherie, you helped me realize that after no one else could. Anna doesn't love me", he walked closer to her, only the side of his face illuminated by the moonlight that slipped through the branches of the oak. "You broke her voodoo on me…"

He stepped closer to her. She watched as his tongue darted out and moistened his lips. She knew what he was going to do and she wanted it, so she did the same. Her eyes involuntarily closed in anticipation of his lips meeting hers. She felt his soft lips press hers and her heart began to pound and her stomach tightened. She stood in the middle of her room in a daze as he pulled away.

"Stormy! Who's in there?" Her father shouted from the other side of the door!

Ororo gasped and jerked her head towards the door as she shot straight up in her bed. Her eyes were wide as she searched her room for Remy and her father but only she was there. 'Oh God', she breathe out in a sigh of relief. It was only a dream. 'It was only a dream…' she thought as her heart began to slow and reality set in. Part of her felt thankful that she wasn't caught with a boy in her room but the other part was disappointed that he had not actually been there. She lay back down and stared at the ceiling trying desperately to analyze her dream. 'I just met Remy! Why would I dream such a thing about him? Why am I so disappointed that it wasn't real? Do I have feelings for him? No, I couldn't. I've known him for all of three days. Get a grip, 'Ro…he's a flirt, with an insane girlfriend! You were worried about him is all it is…you fell asleep thinking about him, naturally you'd dream about him.' She was trying very hard to convince herself. She felt embarrassed for having the dream, for enjoying the kiss, for being disappointed it wasn't real…

Another look at the clock, 3:45, she would have no more sleep tonight. Her mind was in a tireless race that would not end until she talked to Remy.


	10. Chapter 10

Designated Things

Chapter Ten

A/N: Thank you all once again for your reviews and feedback. It is always a pleasure to see a new one added. I would like some input though. I'm trying to update regularly so the chapters tend to be a bit short. Would it be preferred that I continue to update the way I have or make the chapters longer with fewer updates? Advice would be appreciated.

And as always, I don't have a beta so please point out any errors that just grate your nerves. Thank you!

* * *

For the first time in Ororo's life she was anxious to get to math class hoping that she would have an opportunity to talk to Remy before class started. She was only a little disappointed when he hadn't strolled through the door before the bell rang then became even more forlorn as the minutes passed. Thirty minutes into the class she finally accepted that he was going to be a no show to class also.

'Where could he be?' she asked herself. 'Surely he wasn't so upset that he wouldn't come to class. Maybe something has happened to him.' That last thought visibly shook her as the minutes passed at a slow creep. She tried very hard to concentrate on Mr. Xavier's words but her mind was cluttered with worry for Remy.

Once the bell rang Ororo hopped up from her desk and was the first one out of the door hoping to see Jean or Logan in the hallway so that she could ask them had they seen or even heard from Remy. She stood by her locker, her neck craning up and down the hallway looking for her friends. As her eyes swept through the thick mob of students she made eye contact with T'Challa. She gave him a slight smile feeling bad for brushing him off when he tried to talk to her on Friday. But she really needed to find Remy to get her books back from him. She sighed then suddenly remembered their previous conversation when T'Challa told her that he was an assistant in the front office. She waved him over, broadening her smile, hoping that maybe he'd know why Remy wasn't in school today. He tilted his head at her in acknowledgment and turned to speak to his friends before making his way over to her. Vanessa and Tia, who Ororo recognized from lunch on her first day, looked over at her and grimaced before laughing and turning away.

"Hi, T'Challa," she beamed.

"Hey, how's it going?" His tone held a trace of malice but Ororo didn't notice. Her mind was preoccupied with more important matters.

"Pretty good." She didn't want to just leap into asking him about Remy so a brief moment of silence lingered between them as her mind searched for an opening to their conversation. "I'm finding my classes and I just wanted to say "thank you" for your help that first day. So…thank you!" she smiled.

T'Challa smiled and nodded slowly, "Not a problem. I try to help anyone, anytime I can." T'Challa was still upset at her disregard and humiliating him in front of his friends. He was perturbed at her audacity to wave him over but his curiosity made him walk over to her. Perhaps she'd come to her senses.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that because I was wondering if you knew why Remy is not in school today."

T'Challa flinched slightly at her words not believing what she was asking him. He struggled to keep his grimace from reaching the features of his handsome face; hiding it behind a tight smile that covered his gritted teeth before replying, "No. I'm sorry. I don't". He saw the disappointment of his words on her face. 'Bitch'.

"Well, thank you anyway," Ororo turned and walked away from him not giving him a second thought after getting the information she'd wanted. She didn't see the look of anger that marred T'Challa's face that followed her down the hallway.

* * *

After two more classes that seemed like an eternity Ororo was relieved to know that she'd finally see Jean or Logan during lunch. And perhaps Remy had finally shown up too she hoped. As she made her way to the cafeteria she pondered what she'd say to him once she had the opportunity. She knew that after the dream she had about him and that wonderful kiss that she only wished was real she needed to talk to him. Had she missed something that her subconscious didn't? Overtly Remy was a hopeless flirt but something in him made her think that there was more to the Cajun than he let on. His smile was genuine when he wasn't trying to make her blush; his voice calm and sincere while he explained math functions, sometimes multiple times, never losing his patience. Anna was crazy for not cherishing him along with his love for her. Ororo felt a pang of jealously at the thought of how Remy felt for Anna but quickly forgot it when she saw Logan and Jean already at their usual table.

"Hi", Ororo chirped once she approached; both returned her greeting as she sat.

Before she could get a chance to make her own inquiry Jean turned towards her, "Have you seen Remy?"

"No. I was about to ask you two the same question," Ororo's shoulders slumped a bit as Jean shook her head.

"Nope, I haven't seen him either."

Ororo harrumphed before remembering that Jean should have seen him sometime after he left her house, "Jean, did you see him Saturday or yesterday?"

Jean frowned. "No. Was I supposed to?"

"Uh-huh, he said he was going to your house. So you two could make up."

"Really? No. I never saw him." Jean's face was set in confused contemplation before realization struck her, "When did you talk to him? He left school on Friday."

"Oh, yeah. He came over to my house on Saturday…to help me with math." Jean and Logan stared at her. "I'm really bad at math…," she tried to sound nonchalantly.

"Right." Logan drawled and nodded before giving Jean a smile.

"I hope he's okay," Ororo stated worriedly, ignoring Logan.

Jean and Logan glanced at each other sharing a knowing thought. "I'm sure he's fine", Logan said.

* * *

Ororo walked through her front door and headed straight for the kitchen. She could hear her mother singing 'Don't Worry Be Happy' as she chopped onions, tears rolling down her cheeks. Ororo shook her head at her mother's sense of humor. "Hello, Mother."

"Hello, Dear. How was school? Did you get that math turned in?" N'Dare asked after a short pause in her task.

"It was fine and yes, I did," Ororo said into the refrigerator as she rummaged gathering ingredients for a turkey sandwich. "Remy didn't come to school today and no one seem to know where he is. I hope he's okay."

N'Dare smiled, "You like him, don't you?"

"No." Ororo dragged out, placing her fixings on the butcher block island. "He's okay."She shrugged.

N'Dare finally turned to her daughter and gave her a doubtful look, "Uh huh…you like him. I can tell. You were doing that 'I'm a shy little girl hip twist' when we were standing in the foyer the other day."

"I was not", Ororo pouted at her mother.

N'Dare laughed as she mimicked Ororo, swinging an invisible skirt from side to side. "You were tooooo", she sang. "It's okay. He's cute."

Ororo let a crooked smile creep to her face as she remembered her dream. "Yes. He is. And nice. And smart."

"And not stepping foot in this house again," David stated from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Huh?" Ororo was confused.

David brought over the 'Local' section of his newspaper. "The boy was arrested Saturday night for stealing of all things."

"Huh?" Ororo found the small section of listed arrests and there it was, "_Remy LeBeau, 18-Petty Theft"_

David continued, "Of course I did a search in the paper's arrests database and the boy's name came up several more times in the last six months: petty theft, disorderly conduct, underage drinking… Ororo, I don't want you to talk to this boy anymore. He's a bad seed."

Ororo gasped; shocked at the thought that Remy had been in jail, that's why he hadn't shown up. In jail! She tried to gather her thoughts to defend him, "Dad, this has to be some sort of mistake. Remy's a really nice guy. I don't understand…" she trailed off as she looked from her father back to Remy's name in print in disbelief.

N'Dare wore a pained look on her face. "Dear, your father's right. It's probably best that you don't associate with him any longer; especially if he has a tendency of getting into trouble."

Ororo looked at her mother pleadingly; imploring her to think back to the conversation they were having just a minute ago. "Mother, what about my math? He was helping me!" She tried desperately to change either of their minds.

"I'll find you another tutor. It's for the best, Ororo." N'Dare stated sternly.

"Fine", Ororo left the newspaper as well as the ingredients for her sandwich and ran upstairs to her room. She stood in front of her window staring out at nothing in particular.

She was angry. Angry at her parents but most of all she was angry at Remy. She wondered how he could be so stupid. Her parents would never allow her to talk to him again. She sighed and turned to lean on her windowsill when she realized that the rest of her furniture had been delivered: a desk, chair, and an armoire. She decided that she'd do her homework later. Her mind was too preoccupied to concentrate and her efforts would more than likely be futile.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Again! Thank you all so much for the reviews and comments. I really appreciate it. Sorry it took so long to update this chapter but I was really not happy with it. So don't be surprised if it gets re-written. As always, I do not have a beta so there may be some typos but hopefully not enough to make your eyes bleed. If your eyes actually does start to bleed, send me an email letting me know where I need to make corrections then go right to the hospital!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. This is just for fun.

Designated Things

Chapter Eleven

Ororo didn't know when Remy would be back in school but she did know that she wasn't looking forward to seeing him as she had the previous day. The anger she had felt after learning of his arrest had slowly turned into dread and resentment. Dread, because she didn't want to tell him that her parents had forbid her to see him; resentment, because he had unknowingly crushed the awakening feelings she'd just realized was there. It was pointless for her to look farther into them. Her father's stern declaration had made sure that there would be no chance of developing a relationship beyond what they already had.

As she entered Mr. Xavier's class she was a bit surprised to see Remy already in his seat causing her progression to falter for just a fraction of a second. He looked up and smiled shyly at her as she made her way over to her seat.

"So sorry, ma chere, I didn't mean to stand you up on Sunday. I was… preoccupied."

Deciding not to let him know that she was fully aware that his preoccupation was actually incarceration, she sat in her desk and began to rummage through her purse. "It's okay," she mumbled into her bag. "I figured out the problems on my own."

He watched her intently noticing her stiff demeanor and her obvious effort to not look at him. After a few seconds and not even a glance, Remy hedged, "I knew you'd be able to do it. Don't need my help anymore." He unconsciously held his breath as he waited for her reaction to his words.

Ororo pulled out the pencil that she'd deliberately overlooked several times and placed it on her desk. Finally she turned to face him as the bell to begin class rang, "No, I guess I don't." She gave him a forced smile that didn't reach her eyes before turning back towards the front of the class as Mr. Xavier began to lecture. Ororo released a breath of anxiety and relaxed her shoulders. She was relieved that he'd given her an easy out not noticing his look of disappointment.

Remy slowly exhaled and groaned mentally. 'Merde…she knows'. He closed his eyes tightly for a brief moment after remembering that during one of their study breaks she had told him that her father was the editor of the local newspaper. There was no doubt that Ororo knew that he'd been arrested. There was no other explanation for her unusually stand offish behavior.

Remy couldn't hide his disappointment at her actions. He felt the same rejection he had on her first day of school in the cafeteria when she left him to sit with T'Challa and his friends. And again he was hurt but refused to acknowledge it as such. Instead his jaw clenched and his body temperature slightly rose due to his sudden anger.

'She's just like everyone else, ready to reject me at any given chance,' Remy thought.

His birth parents had rejected him when he was a mere ten years old. Sure, he loved his adoptive parents for everything they'd done for him but their love did not relieve the bitterness and anger that he harbored. Jean- Luc LeBeau and his wife were extremely wealthy and affluent. They paid hundred of dollars an hour to send him to the best therapist that money could buy. He refused to continue his sessions after Mrs. LeBeau died when he was fifteen years old. He took her sudden death and Jean-Luc's grief ridden withdrawal as another form of abandonment. On his last session he'd pocketed the shrinks three hundred dollar Cross fountain pen. He just walked right of the door with it in his pocket. The exhilaration he felt from that simple act had made him feel like he was finally in control. He controlled the feelings of others. Making them feel the loss that he felt even if it was physical as opposed to his emotional. He wanted others to feel devastation and heartbreak as he had at the rejection of his birth parents and the abandonment of his new mother.

Usually his victims and their items were random. He'd actually attempted to pay for the chocolates intended for Jean but the department store manager had seen him pocket the costume jeweled butterfly brooch that was displayed next to the See's Candies. It was just there, so he took it.

He never kept the items he swiped. Possibly because they represented the pain he still felt. Usually he would pass them off to a homeless person or dropped the items into various donation bins as he made his way through the familiar streets of New Orleans. But now the source of his pain was sitting three feet from him, pretending that he wasn't there. Ignoring him. Abandoning him.

Ororo saw Remy's leg bouncing rapidly out of the corner of her eye. She looked down at his Doc Marten's but her guilt caused her not to dare take a glance at his face. She forced herself to once again focus on the front of the class. She did not hear a word that the professor was saying. It was only her and Remy in the classroom at that moment and she could feel his eyes piercing her skin. She felt her heart rate increase and her hands become clammy. She couldn't concentrate with his eyes on her that way, penetrating her thoughts. Ororo's mouth suddenly felt dry and she swallowed before risking a peek in his direction. Yes, his black eyes were on her. They were cold and accusing. She shuddered a bit at their intensity.

She couldn't hold his gaze and turned her head back toward the front of the class. In that brief moment of eye contact they communicated a multitude of intense emotions. Ororo felt Remy's realization that she was aware of what actually happened to him Sunday; Remy saw confusion in Ororo's blue orbs and something that seemed to be sorrow.

The bell rang. Remy lingered in his seat with his eyes steady on Ororo. His eyes on her made her nervous and she fumbled to organize her books and bag, dropping her notebook as she stood. As she bent to retrieve the wayward book Remy's long fingers was already on it. He raised it, offering it to her. His face was expressionless, his eyes dulled from hurt.

"Thank you." Ororo murmured before she darted out of the room.

Remy's eyes followed her out of the door.

* * *

Ororo felt numb. She mindlessly followed along in her classes but thoughts of Remy were always under the surface. She wanted to make things right with him. The heaviness that lingered between them was weighing on her heart. She had to talk to him, she resolved. Honesty would be best. 

Once again he never showed up for lunch. Logan and Jean chatted idly as Ororo half listened in, commenting and nodding where appropriate. Neither mentioned Remy. Although they silently noted Ororo's discontent.

* * *

Remy didn't bother to look her way when he entered Ms. White's English class. However, Ororo could not tear her eyes away from him. Anna was being very loving towards him. She held her palm against his cheek as she softly spoke to him. She made a show of running her fingers through his auburn tresses when she saw Jean and Logan enter the class. Jean didn't attempt to hide her disgust, rolling her eyes and sneering at the redhead as she made her way down the aisle to her seat. 

Throughout the class Jean watched Ororo watch Remy. It was obvious to her the Ororo was interested in Remy and he possibly in her. Remy hardly ever took a real sincere interest in the many girls he flirted with. Mostly he'd take a moment to flatter them then move on. The fact that he'd spent his day helping Ororo with her math said volumes to Jean. Usually Remy spent his weekends catering to Anna if she'd let him or pining away in his room if should would not. Even though she knew it was not her place, Jean knew that she had to do something to nudge these two in the right direction…

* * *

Ororo looked forward to walking to their drama class together, hoping to somehow smooth over what ever it was that hung between her and Remy. Instead her eyes were assaulted with a partially hidden Remy and Anna deeply involved in a heavy make out session. Ororo found that she was unable to tear her eyes away from the couple. She felt jealousy but mostly she felt a tinge of broken heartedness as she noted the gentle caresses of Remy's hand in contrast to his girlfriend's gropes and pulls. 

T'Challa had been watching Ororo, waiting for an opportunity to inch his way into her graces. He noticed her forlorn expression and followed her eyes to where Remy and Anna were. He smiled slightly to himself as that opportunity knocked on his door. He weaved across the hallway through the few students that separated them. "Hi Ororo," he smiled sweetly.

Ororo gratefully pulled her eyes off of the couple. "Oh…Hello, T'Challa," she said as she began stowing away items into her locker.

"Are you okay? You look like someone stole your best friend."

"Oh, uh…no. I'm fine." Ororo's blue eyes involuntarily darted to the couple a few yards away.

"Good," he smiled. "Anyway, I need your help."

Ororo frowned, "Oh? How so?"

"Well, the school is entering a float into the Mardi Gras Parade next month and they need volunteers to help. And of course they came to _The Panther_," he gestured to himself with a proud smile, "to help recruit."

He waited on her immediate response but when he saw indecision on her face he pressed further, "We need all the help and support that we can get."

"I've never worked on a float before," Ororo confessed. "But I guess I can offer a helping hand."

T'Challa smiled brightly. "Good. I'll meet you after school behind the gym."

Before she could protest the short notice he'd turned and darted down the hallway, leaving Ororo with her mouth half open when Logan walked over to her.

Logan's eyes followed T'Challa down the hallway. "Makin' a date, darlin'?"

"No. Nothing like that," Ororo said closing her locker and turning towards him. "I'm going to work on the float for Mardi Gras."

Logan grunted.

"When is Mardi Gras?" She asked as she tried to ignore Remy's approach.

That got Logan's attention. "You've never been to a Mardi Gras parade? Not even in New York?"

Ororo shook her head.

"You hear this, Remy?"

"Yeah, I hear." Remy stated dryly with disinterest. His eyes were on the retreating form of Anna as she made her way in the opposite direction. Ororo mentally shrieked in frustration.

"Well, darlin' you ain't lived yet," Logan said as he draped his arm around her shoulder and began to lead her down the hallway.

Remy followed behind them listening as Logan went over the finer points of Mardi Gras, from the beads to the live musician set up on each corner. Usually Remy would have chimed in to give support to his friend at trying to win over the new New Orleans resident. Remy loved Mardi Gras more than Christmas and birthdays together. However, he stayed quiet still not sure what to make of his relationship with Ororo.

* * *

As the trio entered the auditorium they were greeted with Mr. Hathaway putting the last few chairs in a circle on the stage. He instructed the entering students to take a seat on the stage. They were going to play an improvisation game. Ororo's heart fluttered a bit as she sat between Logan and Remy. She was a bit nervous but she was also excited being that this was going to be the first time she could actively participate in the class. 

Mr. Hathaway passed index cards to every other student. Ororo was thrilled when she received one. Her card read "Lawyer". She immediately started going over various lawyers she'd seen on television and in movies while she waited for the teacher to give them further instruction.

Once Mr. Hathaway had finished his task he stood in the middle of his students and addressed the class, "Today, class, we're going to work more on improvisation. Those of you that received cards and the person to your left will improvise a one minute dialogue. Try to keep the conversation going and don't say "um"."

Ororo's nervousness at getting up in front of the other students was only heightened by the fact that Remy was her partner. Three duos, including Logan, went ahead of them then it was their turn.

Ororo and Remy stood in the center of the encircled students. Remy was relaxed. He never had an issue with stage fright but he could see the fear in Ororo's eyes. Her anxiety was only confirmed when she showed him her index card held by shaky fingers.

He nodded before instructing her that she should start their assignment.

Ororo swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking and decided to take the cliché route. "Where were you on the night of the incident?"

"I thought you were a lawyer, not the police," Remy responded without hesitation.

"I'm here to help you. I have to know what to expect." Ororo's voice shook a bit but she was confident that she was on the right track.

"I was with you." Remy smiled.

She saw how he wanted to play this. His cocky smile agitated her. "After that. Did you do it?" Her voice was firm and confident.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. You can't think that you can do anything you want and it not matter. So, did you do it?"

Logan watched intently fully aware that his friends were not acting. Jean may be right after all. Ororo and Remy definitely were fighting their feelings for each other.

"Yes," he said simply and took a step towards her. His eyes pleaded with hers for forgiveness.

"Why?" Her voice softened and she looked down to the floor. She had known the truth but still was not prepared to hear it.

"Because I wanted to," he answered honestly.

"Oh," her voice was almost a whisper. "I can't see you anymore."

Remy's heart sank at her words before it recovered and turned into stone.

"We were never seeing each other in the first place, mon ami," he said defensively.

Ororo stood speechless and wounded. His harsh words shook her back to the reality that they were standing in the middle of their class with everyone's attention on them. She began to look around and stammer. Luckily Mr. Hathaway interjected with lecture on how it's easy to lose focus when caught off guard with an improvised line from a partner. Ororo stood with Remy, neither looking at each other as he went on about how well their dialogue was up until that point. He commended them on their natural chemistry before calling the next group up.

Logan watched as they returned to their seats. Ororo sat in her chair and tried very hard to not let her injured emotions show.

Logan scowled before reaching behind her nudging Remy and whispered, "Asshole."

* * *

End Note: These two are something else, aren't they? But I'm sure they'll get their act together eventually. 


	12. Chapter 12

This was on my profile but incase it was missed…

Writing Update 11/3/07: Again, I am truly in awe by the number of reviews and comments that I am receiving for Designated Things, about 1 out of 5 hits leave a review. That is amazing to me. As far as the story, I'm trolling over Chapter 12...reading and re-reading, trying to make sure I'm going in the right direction. Sure, I have an outline but it's so easy to change the direction of a story that hasn't fully reached it's peak yet. But to answer some questions that I've received...**GatorBait**, I see this version of Remy resorting to stealing when he's in some sort of emotional angst. He steals to make himself feel better... Notice, he was arrested shortly after he and Jean had argued as well as Anna's display in class. So I think that the folks at the Renaissance Fair would be safe unless he'd had a particularly craptacular day. lol **Brazos**, T'Challa is just no damned good...you'll see.

Thanks again for commenting and reviewing and just everything! I've started school again so I'm sure updates will start to come more regularly...I do just about anything I can think of to procrastinate!

Designated Things

Chapter 12

Remy lay in his bed staring up at the patterns in the cracking plaster of the old Georgian ceiling. Remembering how instead of the usual bedtime stories, he and his mother would imagine the twists and turns of the thin veins were trees, swords, or even monsters. They would spend hours making up stories, weaving together elaborate tails of knights and damsels. His eyes roamed over the varying shapes as he recalled various memories of his mother. A peaceful sorrow washed over him at his memories of her. He missed her. He always felt and saw the love she had for him in her voice and in her eyes when she spoke and looked at him. She couldn't have any children of her own and always told him that he was a gift to her. Remy's eyes began to mist at the thought of her sweet adoring words.

"Remy!"

The grating voice of the woman he despised most interrupted his memories causing his body to jerk toward the offending noise. Remy gritted his teeth at the sound of that woman's voice breaking through his moment of silence. He was in no mood for her haughtiness and subtle nastiness.

"Remy!" Again her voice penetrated the thick mahogany wood of his door. He breathed in deeply to contain the anger that was boiling up within him.

"What?" He yelled at the still closed store.

Taking that as an invitation, Emma Frost opened his door and stepped inside. Before meeting eyes with Remy she scowled at every corner of his room in disgust.

"Why don't you clean this mess up?" The bleach platinum blond hissed at the mountain of clothes strewn over his floor. Only glimpses of the dark stained floors and the oversized Oriental rug peaked through from beneath various articles of clothing.

Remy slowly rose up onto his elbows and laid his dark eyes on her cold blue ones before he spoke, "Why don't you get the hell out of my room?"

"Tsk, tsk, Remy", she mock scolded. "Jean-Luc wouldn't approve of your speaking to me in such a rude manner."

"That's because he doesn't know what a bitch you are." The words were spat at her portraying every ounce of bitterness and contempt he held for the woman.

"Awe, Remy... jealous?" She tilted her head and smiled; amused at the way she could always get under the teen's skin. "Need some daddy time? Maybe you should do us all a favor and go find your daddy," she grinned, showing off perfect white teeth, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'd forgotten. Your real daddy didn't want you." She made an "o" shape with her excessively red tinted lips and covered them with her perfectly manicured hand mockingly, as if she'd misspoken.

"Lucky for you Jean-Luc took pity on such a retched creature. It just goes to show that you can't always turn trash into treasure," she clucked, noting with pleasure the hurt and anger Remy tried but failed to keep from reaching the surface of his handsome features. Emma's grin returned with self satisfying pleasure. There was nothing she enjoyed more than putting the arrogant boy back into his place.

Remy's fingers clinched his dark brown down comforter and clamped his jaws shut, trying with all his might to restrain himself from attacking her both verbally and physically.

He despised Emma Frost from the first moment he'd laid eyes on her. She agitated him with her too perfect smiles and icy laughter. He hated the self righteous way she'd flip her bleached hair over hear shoulder after she was done ridiculing him. She had managed to worm her way into his father's life immediately after his mother had died. She'd drop by their home almost daily with soups and food for him and his father, always telling Jean-Luc to let her know if he needed anything. Remy saw right through her tactics. He couldn't understand why his father couldn't. Perhaps the pain he felt at the sudden loss of his wife to the barely diagnosed Leukemia clouded his judgment. Jean-Luc soon became dependant on Emma's consoling and supportive presence. It was no surprise to Remy when six month after his mother's death Emma was moving her belongings into their home and packing away his mother's things.

Remy didn't blame his father for his bad judgment. He knew that his parents loved each other dearly. Often he would tease them when he would notice them stealing glances at each other or when he'd catch on to innuendos that they thought was over his youthful reasoning.

"Why are you in my room? What do you want?" He wasn't going to take her bait. She wanted him out of Jean-Luc's life desperately. He was the only thing that hadn't been replaced since his mother's death. She wanted to be the mistress of their home, of Jean-Luc, and most importantly Jean-Luc's money and power.

"Here", she let a slip of paper she'd been holding float from her hand and onto the edge of his bed. "Dinner's at six. Come down on time…or not", she threw over her shoulder as she turned and glided out of his door closing it behind her.

Remy grabbed the piece of paper and crumpled it in his fist as he pounded his anger out on his mattress. He struggled to control his breathing once again laid back on his pillow and stared at the cracked lines of the ceilings, only this time not seeing them. Instead he was willing the thoughts of that witch to leave his brain.

Finally, after a few minutes of seething, he straightened out the many wrinkle of the paper Emma had given to him. He scowled at the curly cues of her script before reading the message, "O. Munroe, math homework" along with the date and time. Remy groaned. Ororo had called him when he hadn't showed at her house. She cared that he wasn't there.

He read over the short message again and felt guilty for treating Ororo the way he had in their drama class. He'd tried to make conversation with her afterwards but she only responded with single syllable answers. She didn't answer at all when he asked her where she was going after school when he saw her walking towards T'Challa and his cronies. And it irked him beyond belief when T'Challa turned back to grin at him as he stared after her, noting T'Challa's hand on her lower back guiding her as they retreated.

Ororo definitely affected him. He had already admitted that to himself. She did not allow him to manipulate her easily like most of the other girls did. She was very sweet and caring, but strong and sure of herself. She reminded him a lot of his mother. He knew that had they met his mother would have adored her.

Remy sighed clearing his thoughts of Ororo away and once again focused the ceiling. This time he focused the cracks shaped like a heart that looked as if it had been broken into millions of pieces. He recalled lying near to his mother in her final days listening to her tired voice telling him of the prince it belonged to. She assured him that the prince's broken heart would surely one day mend. That his pain would go away with time and love.

Remy willed his heart to mend, shutting his eyes tight fighting to hold the tears that crept to the surface from spilling over to no avail. A small sob escaped him as he felt his fat tear roll down the side of his face and into his ear. He worried his trembling lips with his teeth in an effort to hold back his stifled bawls. He hated it when he reminded himself that he was unloved.


	13. Chapter 12 Part II

Designated Things

Chapter 12: Part 2

A/N: I don't really have anything to say this time. So I guess I'll just say the usual, your feedback is truly appreciated and welcomed. I don't have a beta so please excuse the superficial mistakes but if you see any glaring faux pas please bring them to my attention. But most of all I really hope you enjoy this...I kind of like this one...

* * *

Remy sat quietly at the dinner table staring into his plate of barely touched food, building little pyramids with his mashed potatoes and hiding peas beneath each one. He knew that Jean-Luc's focus was on him even though Emma was trying her best to divert the older gentleman's attention away from him and towards herself. The times Remy dared to glance in his direction he was met with soft brown eyes and his shame made him divert his dark ones.

"Oh, Jean-Luc, wouldn't it be just perfect if you and I left the city during Mardi Gras? I just can't take the drunken tourist falling all over…"

"Not now, Emma," Jean-Luc cut her off, dismissing her endless rambling with a flick of his wrist. "Remy? You've barely touched your supper."

"I'm not very hungry, Papa," Remy responded into his plate.

"I saw a few packets from Universities laying on the foyer table…you gonna look at them? They were pretty thick. They don't usually waste paper on rejects."

"Oh, sweetheart," Emma interjected, "Remy's not interested in college. He didn't even bother to fill out the college applications, your assistant Mrs. Reeves did." She could not resist reminding Jean-Luc of what a failure the boy was. "Remy is more interested in doing…whatever it is that he does." Her words were slightly bitter but hidden behind an insincere smile.

"Nonsense, woman!" Jean-Luc said briefly turning to Emma to rebuff her statement before turning his attention back to the top of Remy's downcast head. "Remy's going to take over where his old man leaves off! He has a legacy to continue. His mother and I didn't work hard and risk everything to hand it all over to some stranger."

Emma bit her tongue, wanting desperately to tell Jean-Luc that Remy was indeed a stranger. That he'd not known the boy for even a decade. Much to her dismay she knew that Remy was the reason Jean-Luc rose in the morning and worked as hard as he did. For a little street urchin that held his dear dead wife's heart and in turn his…

She silently fumed at the way Jean-Luc watched Remy, with such tenderness. She knew that Jean-Luc only considered her merely a distraction…a distraction from his work and his pain.

"No college is going to accept him with his criminal background," she bit back.

Emma's words certainly got Jean-Luc's attention. He looked down before sighing in her direction, "Emma, please bid us a good night."

"What? I haven't finished my dinner yet." She scoffed at his dismissal.

Jean-Luc turned fully towards her and gave her a once over from head to toe, "Maybe you should consider cutting back…"

Emma stood in a huff, dropping her silver wear letting it clank loudly on the bone china plate. Flipping her hair over her shoulder before taking a deep breath to try to reign her anger and keep her cool demeanor, "Good night, Remy," she said before turning to Jean-Luc, "Good night, Dear. Don't be too long. I'll be waiting."

Remy was shocked by his father's words to Emma causing him to look up and meet his Jean-Luc's gaze watching as Emma planted a lingering kiss on his temple. Jean-Luc barely acknowledged the gesture, keeping his focus on Remy.

The two men stared at each other, waiting on the other to break the silence. Jean-Luc began to speak once Remy bowed his head down again.

"Remy, I hate to admit it but Emma has a point he said after she'd left the dining room. No decent college is going to accept you with the amount of indiscretions you're accruing."

Jean-Luc waited for Remy to respond but when none came he continued, "Boy, I know you're hurting and that you've been through a lot but you can't dwell on it forever. I want you to know that I love you, son. And you know that your mother adored you…more than anything or anyone else in this world," he finished softly. "We'll always be there for you when you need us."

"I know, Papa," Remy finally croaked from his dry throat after a long moment. Tears had begun to stream down his face the moment Jean-Luc mentioned his mother and heard the emotion behind his words.

"Remy, son…if your mother saw the way you've been behaving…well, I think she'd blame herself."

"I know Papa," Remy choked out again barely containing his sob.

Jean-Luc stood from his seat and made his way over to him and placed his hand firmly on Remy's shoulder.

"Look at me, boy."

Remy shook his head. He couldn't dare look at his father. They'd had this same conversation multiple times. Each time he'd gotten in trouble, Jean-Luc would forgive him then he'd fuck up again. Remy couldn't stop himself from turning and reaching out encircling his father's legs. He cried into the light blue silk fabric of Jean-Luc's shirt, staining the material with dark blue streaks.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I know…I know I keep saying that but I'm so sorry. I don't mean to…," he sobbed and gulped between his words.

Jean-Luc's heart ached for his son. He held Remy's head to him and let him cry. Lord knows he wish he could have a good cry. He never cried for the loss of his wife; not when he held her hand when she left this world and not in the three years since. He knew that if he started he'd never stop. He was satisfied to let Remy cry his unshed tears for him.

Once Remy's sobs had died down he lifted his head and held it fast when Remy tried to look away. "Don't feel like you can't look at me, son. There's nothing that you can do that will make me look at you with anything other than love."

Remy nodded taking in his father's concerned smile and the crinkle of his forehead. Since his mother had died the fine lines of his face had deepened; stealing his youth but sparing his strong handsome features. People that did not know that Remy was adopted would often comment about how much the father and son favored.

"I'm going to do better, Papa. I swear it."

Jean-Luc's lips curled into a soft smile. He'd heard Remy say those words before several times but he knew that eventually his boy was going to make good on his promise.

* * *

Later that evening Remy pulled his duster on and headed out into the crisp evening air. The sun was slowly fading in the distance serving as a pink backdrop for the big fat clouds that hung in the distance. Remy took a deep breath taking in the sight and the beauty of his home city. The weather in New Orleans had always been unpredictable but it rarely ever failed to have just the right amount of chill when it was time for Mardi Gras.

He enjoyed the breeze that lifted his duster and caressed his face. He smiled to himself thinking about his father. Papa always knew how to make him feel better when he was feeling his worst. As if on autopilot, he grabbed the loose cigarette from his pocket and placed it in his mouth. He patted the pockets of his coat until he found his lighter. Flicking the flame to life as he brought it up to his face before he paused; no more smoking, his mother always hated the smell of cigarettes. He tossed both the cigarette and lighter into Jean's trash can as he made his way up his friend's walk way.

It was time to finally make it right with Jean. Instead of knocking on the front door, he instead made his way around the wrap around porch stopping at the sitting room window when he saw Mr. and Mrs. Gray sitting on the sofa. He tapped lightly on the old sun rippled window pane and waved before blowing Mrs. Gray a kiss. Remy chuckled to himself when Mr. Gray shook his fist at him and pulled his wife closer before shooing him off.

His smile faltered a bit as he approached Jean's door. He didn't know what he'd say to her, other than he was sorry. Before he could even knock Jean swung the door open and embraced him.

"I'm sorry too," Jean pouted into his chest. "It's just that I love you so much. You're one of my best friends, Remy."

"Don't apologize to me, mon chere. I came to apologize to you. I shouldn't have gotten so mad…," his words died the moment he saw Ororo over Jean's shoulder.

Ororo had begun to gather her books as soon as she heard Jean's father shout that "Casanova" was headed in their direction. There was no doubt in her mind of whom he was referring to. She gave Remy a small smile when their eyes met. She had felt silly for getting upset with him in drama class earlier that day but her feelings were truly hurt. He doesn't know how she feels about him and if she could help it he never will. She didn't think she'd be able to bare the rejection or compete with his love for Anna.

"Hello, Ororo," he said over Jean's head.

"Hi, Remy," she paused. "Well, I was just leaving."

Jean turned to face her. "No! Don't go, Ro. You just got here!"

"I've been here for over an hour, Jean," Ororo smiled.

Ororo's smiled died when she saw that Remy's eyes were still on her. She really wanted to leave but he and Jean were blocking the exit.

"How's the float going?" Remy asked.

"Fine. We only have another week to finish it up. It still needs a lot of work though," she frowned at the sad state the float was in.

"Maybe Remy can help?" Jean said a little too perky. She really wanted those two to spend some time together. 'Love couldn't happen if they're never together,' she thought.

"Hey! Why me? Why not you?"

"I can't. I'm grounded for getting into trouble the other day." Jean's body stiffened and her words trailed off as she remembered what happened between her and Anna.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a brief moment until Remy, with his arm still around her squeezed her shoulder. "No Scott, then?" he asked.

Jean relaxed then sighed, "No," she pouted pushing out her lower lip.

Remy tsked and shook his head slowly.

Ororo smiled, "Awe…poor Jean. And I really have to go!" she said as she walked towards the door, Remy and Jean automatically moved out of her way.

"Remy, walk Ororo home," Jean suggested enthusiastically.

Both Remy and Ororo smiled at the thought.

"I'd love too. Come on, Cherie," he said as he grabbed Ororo's books. "I'll be right back," he turned and said to Jean.

"Take your time," she sang to their retreating forms, quite satisfied with herself and her suggestion.

Ororo and Remy stole glances at one another, giving shy smiles when they'd accidently look at each other at the same time as they made the trek in silence. Their silence wasn't hostile but a nervous silence that they both were aware of. They didn't know what to say to each other. Ororo didn't usually get tongue tied with boys but this was the first time she'd actually really like one. It was a chore to keep her hands from twirling a stray white lock that had slipped from the bondage of her low ponytail. Not knowing what better to do with them she folded them around herself feigning a chill even though her skin had heated the instant Remy appeared in Jean's doorway.

And Remy was surprised at himself. He'd never had a problem talking to the opposite sex. He'd prided himself on his ability to make them swoon with just a few words of admiration. He finally spoke when he saw Ororo's brownstone come into view. "I hope your father doesn't come to the door. He makes my knees shake."

They both laughed before Ororo gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. Her blue eyes stretched wide at the mention of her father.

"What's the matter, Cherie? Forget something back at Jean's? I can run back and get it for you."

"No. no. I didn't leave anything. It's just…it's just I'm not supposed to see you anymore," she said watching the expression on his face.

Her heart broke a little when Remy's head dropped down and he stared at the scuff marks on his boots.

"I was hoping that you were just acting today."

"No. My dad saw your name in the paper."

"Yeah…," he whispered into a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

Ororo approached him and he looked up at her and into what he could only describe as the center of sapphires and momentarily his breath was stolen away from him at the look of emotion on her face.

"Why? It's not your fault that I can't seem to stay out of trouble."

Ororo forced a small smile onto her face. "I know but I am anyway."

She reached up to his face and brushed a lock of his hair that the wind hand blown behind his ear. Remy leaned into her touch never taking his eyes off of her. Missing her contact when she'd retracted her hand. They stood there for a moment in silence before Ororo took her books from him. He went out of his way to touch her hand and let it linger for a few seconds before handing the books completely over and placing his hands in his pockets.

"Good night, Remy."

Remy sighed. "Good night, Ororo." He stepped around her forcing himself to take long strides away from her when all he wanted to do was stay.


	14. Chapter 13

Designated Things

Chapter Thirteen

While waiting for T'Challa, Ororo sat alone on the bleachers staring across the gym to where Remy and Anna stood talking in a group of other students. She found it difficult to tear her eyes away from the couple, Remy with his arm draped over Anna's shoulder and her leaning into him. Jealousy crawled all over Ororo's skin and she wished that she could scrub it off.

'I'm such a fool for falling for his flirtatious antics.' She thought to herself and as if on cue Remy's eyes met hers and he smiled. It was a small smile but it made her stomach flutter nonetheless. The wink that accompanied it is what did her in, causing her heart to speed up for a fraction of a second.

She almost hated Remy for torturing her the way he did. His hopeless, nonstop flirting had distracted her throughout the whole week. She could feel him watching her only to slyly slide his eyes away when she looked at him directly. When he would touch her, he'd let his hand linger over her shoulder then trace down the length of her arm making her shudder just a bit. He confused her with his contradictions. That night on the street he seemed so hurt when she had told him that she couldn't see him anymore. She could hear it in his voice, felt it in his touch. But the illusion was broken the next day upon seeing him interact with Anna. When she was near he hung on her every word, walked in her shadow, and all else was secondary.

The smile Ororo had returned involuntarily twisted into a frown. Her brows furrowed and her lips pouted as she scolded herself for letting him get to her.

Her reverie was broken by the presence of T'Challa's smiling face.

"You ready to go, beautiful?"

Ororo mentally groaned at his words. She realized that as nice a guy as T'Challa is, he really got on her nerves. Everything he did seem to be contrived and insincere.

"Yes. I'm ready."

"Good. Today is the final push to get it done. So we really have to work hard. Probably won't get out until late."

Ororo brows furrowed as she contemplated his words, "How late?"

"Maybe until about eight or nine. I'm sure it won't be any later than that."

"Um…I don't know…"

"Come on, Ororo. The float has to be ready for the Krewe's parade tomorrow. All hands on deck…," he joked trying to sway her indecision.

"Okay, I'll call home and see."

"Here, you can use my phone," he said as he handed it to her.

"Thanks."

T'Challa stood by quietly listening to Ororo's side of the conversation letting his eyes roam casually over the gym. His perusal was halted by the penetrating glare of black eyes. T'Challa was initially taken aback by the intensity of the stare. However, he quickly recovered giving Remy an arrogant smirk before turning his attention back to Ororo who was handing his phone back to him. Knowing that Remy was watching, he made a show of holding Ororo's hand in his while taking the phone from her then coolly draping his arm around her shoulders while leading her out of the gym.

Remy's clear scowl was noticed by Anna; she followed his gaze toward the retreating couple and immediately felt her blood boil. Sure, Remy was always by her side but she had noticed his increased distraction and indifference. As of late, his attention was usually focused in the direction of a particular mocha complexioned, white haired, blue eyed, 'freak'. She knew that Remy was a flirt and it didn't bother her one way or the other. He was her lapdog to do with as she pleased. But this…this was different. Had Remy talked and flirted to Ororo like he did other girls it wouldn't bother her so much. Instead, his smiles were a bit too shy and his eyes lingered just a bit too long.

Anna found it unnerving and tried her best to be the sweetest she had ever been to him in an effort to regain his full attention. To her disgust it apparently wasn't working. He was hers and had been so from the moment she decided it to be so. This sudden apathy was not something she would tolerate; it seems that the only thing Remy could understand was cruelty. And if that's what he wanted then that's what she'd give him.

Anna snatched away from Remy barely earning his attention. Even though he was shocked at her sudden gesture his eyes repeatedly glanced in Ororo and T'Challa's direction.

"Why don't you just follow them for Christ's sake?"

"Follow who?" Even as the words left his mouth his eyes unwillingly darted over to the exit the couple had just vanished through before landing back on Anna.

"Two can play this game," she hissed, turning away from him and towards her friends. "Let's go."

"What? What game? Anna! Come back!" He shouted to her retreating form. "Merde."

Remy knew exactly what Anna was talking about. He'd been asking himself why he'd been thinking so much about Ororo. Why was he so compelled to steal glances at her…to touch her at any given opportunity? Maybe it was because she was forbidden fruit, he had told himself. Maybe it was because so many people wanted to keep him away from her. But Remy knew that if it was his own misplaced ego that was spurring his feelings he'd fight it. Ororo deserved better than his dysfunctional emotional issues. Anna, on the other hand, was just as messed up as he is, more so. He could only help her. Ororo, however, he would only bring her down.

Remy sighed choosing not to go after Anna. She was always hot and cold. Instead he had an appointment with his father and a few university acceptance letters.

* * *

Ororo's feet hurt. She'd been walking behind that float for what seemed to be about a hundred miles but the end was in sight. Her arm felt like it was going to fall off from all the waving and her face hurt from smiling. For the last half a mile her smile had become as phony as the coins T'Challa tossed from the bow of the tackiest pseudo pirate's ship she'd ever laid eyes on. She had joked with T'Challa that it was more like a shipwreck and after the parade all should abandon ship and drive it into the gulf. 

Ororo was broken from her musings upon hearing someone yelling her name. She searched the crowd for the voice that she knew was Jean's. It was dusk dark but the gas street lamps helped to illuminate the faces. She finally found her standing next to a smirking Remy and a scowling Logan.

"Come on, girl!" Logan yelled above the crowd.

"I can't. We're almost finished." She smiled at the trio, a genuine smile that actually didn't hurt her face.

"We'll meet you at the end!" Jean shouted as they turned and retreated through the crowd after Ororo nodded her agreement.

She was giddy with the idea of hanging out with her friends. She wanted to run to the end of the block. Jean was the last person she expected to see at the parade. Her parents had grounded her for a month. Although, she remembered the thorough Mardi Gras education from Logan. It was like a holiday in New Orleans and to not participate was blasphemous.

T'Challa jumped down from the float after spotting the group in the crowd; finally giving someone else a chance to be the captain of the vessel.

"There's an after party. We rented a room down in the Quarter; I know you want to come." He gave her that too perfect confident smile of his.

'Gosh. He really is cute.' Ororo smiled back. "Um…no. I don't really do parties. Plus, I don't think my parents would approve."

'Damn goody two shoes,' T'Challa thought. "Well, I don't have to go. We can hang out."

Ororo felt stuck. "You don't have to miss the party on account of me."

"Been to one, been to them all," he shrugged.

"Oh…well, okay. Jean and the guys are waiting for me."

"That's cool."

Ororo frowned at his words. She remembered the way he had referred to them on her first day of school. Maybe she had just perceived his words in the wrong way.

Ororo noted the expression on her friends' faces as she and T'Challa approached. Jean's eyebrow was raised silently questioning her, Logan was barely hiding a frown, and Remy just looked disgusted.

"Hi guys." Ororo said just a little too perky. The tension was obvious and she felt a bit apprehensive about the whole situation. But they were mature young adult. They'd be able to handle it…she hoped.

"Hey, Ro," Logan said his eyes never leaving T'Challa.

"Cherie…," Remy stated flatly as he looked around at anything and anyone but the two in front of him. "I'm going to go find Anna." He said and was gone before anything else could be said.

At Remy's words Jean had a look of distress. 'No, no, no! This can't be happening,' she thought. She'd totally forgotten about Scott standing next to her until he cleared his throat.

"Introduce me." Scott nudged Jean.

"This is, Scooter," Logan interjected. "He came to ruin our evening."

'Ah…that was why Logan had been scowling earlier,' Ororo mused.

Scott's jaws clenched and unclenched with agitation before sticking his hand out and addressing Ororo, "I'm Scott. It's nice to finally meet you. Jean's told me a lot about you."

She smiled taking his hand noticing the strong features behind his slightly tinted spectacles, "Likewise. Jean was right, you are really handsome."

Logan scoffed, earning a glower from Jean.

"And this is T'Challa," Ororo said quickly as she stepped out of the way and next to Jean so that the two men could shake hands.

"What's he doing here?" Jean whispered as the two men exchanged niceties.

"I don't know. He asked to come and I couldn't say no".

"You should have tried."

"Come on, guys. My dad's buddy has a band that's playing at a bar just around the corner. I told him we would stop by."

"You all can't get into a bar," Scott lectured. "You're too young."

Logan huffed. "Don't worry about it, Deputy Dull, I'm on the list."

* * *

Remy walked through the crowded streets in search of Anna. He'd seen her earlier and had tried to talk to her but she'd given him the cold shoulder. She treated him as if he wasn't even there until he finally couldn't take it anymore and walked away. Hopefully he'd be able to get through to her if he could get her away from her friends. Then he'd be able to explain to her that he and Ororo were only friends. That's it…nothing more. Besides, she seems to be with T'Challa by the look of things these last few days. Remy was sure that her father would more than likely approve of "Mr. Perfect" who also happened to be the biggest douche bag that he'd ever encountered. 

Remy finally spotted one of the girls Anna had been with earlier.

"Hello, Cherie, will you please tell me where my femme fatale has run off too?"

She smiled at him a lopsided devilish smile and without saying a word pointed just over his shoulder.

Remy nodded his thanks before turning only to have his world rocked. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut and his hand went to the site of the phantom blow.

"What the hell are you doing Anna?" He screamed.

Anna who was in the progress of untangling her limbs from around Bobby's neck.

"What does it look like? I'm playing your little game."

"Oh,non, Cherie. This ain't a game. What are you doing, Anna. I love you."

"I'm sure you do but love is for chumps. And you, Remy, you're a chump."

"What are you saying?"

"This is what I'm saying…" she turned back around grabbing Bobby's face in her hands and began kissing him, devouring his face. Bobby's mouth willingly accepted her mauling. He laughed around her lips at Remy.

"No!" Remy yelled snatching her away from Bobby.

"Get away from me! When I'm ready to be bothered with you again…I'll call you."

Remy backed away from her, shaking his head in disbelief at her words and actions. He knew she could sometimes be cruel but he had no idea that she was truly heartless. He'd fooled himself into thinking that all he'd have to do was shower her with the love that he thought she needed. He wanted to chip away at the wall she'd built around herself. Now he didn't care if that wall caved in on her.

"To hell with you," he spat before turning and taking long strides away from her and her snickering friends.

A/N: FINALLY! I had started to wonder about that boy.

Thank you all for the reviews. I can't tell you how much I appreciate them and enjoy them. I hold my breath each time that I see there's a new one. So thanks for not making me cry.


	15. Chapter 14

Designated Things

Chapter 14

Harry's was packed and Ororo was having a great time. She was wondering why every city didn't celebrate Mardi Gras. She decided that it was probably due to the amount of intoxicated people that seemed to fall out of every nook and cranny. She was actually relieved to have T'Challa near to save her when an obnoxiously drunk guy kept trying to pull her to him in a slow dance.

Other than that one incident the energy of the small bar was unbelievable and the band was fantastic. They played covers ranging from the typical "Brickhouse" and "Freebird" to Guns N Roses and Justin Timberlake. They even ventured into their own original material that kept the crowd in a whooping frenzy.

In the limited space Jean and Ororo shimmied along with the beat and sang along to the top of their lungs with the familiar songs. Occasionally she would accidently bump into T'Challa who was virtually pinned against her back in the tight quarters. She'd stopped apologizing for doing so after about the tenth time. He seemed to be having a good time but she could tell that this wasn't his cup of tea. She didn't care if he was or not. She continued to dance to the music in her tiny spot even after Scott had whisked Jean away to a quieter corner.

Logan had disappeared somewhere near the stage when they had first arrived. Ororo could only guess that he wasn't in the mood to watch Jean give Scott googly eyes all evening.

Smiling Ororo turned and faced T'Challa, "I'm going to the restroom," she yelled over the loud music.

She bounced and danced her way to the restroom and was relieved to see that there was no line. She had to be home by eleven and only had about forty-five minutes until she'd have to leave. She didn't want to waste her precious minutes waiting to get into the restroom. She thanked her lucky stars once again when she saw that the two stalls were empty.

After using the restroom Ororo stood at the sink washing her hands when the door opened.

"T'Challa? What are you doing?" She asked looking at him through the mirror, surprise written on her face.

"You wanted me to follow you, right?" He knew that's not what she wanted but decided to give it a try anyway.

"No," she laughed as she shook her head, thinking he was crazy for even coming into the women's restroom.

"Well, here I am. What are we going to do about it?"

Ororo's laugh died with his words. "What do you mean?" her expression was perplexed.

'What exactly is he getting at?' she thought, turning to face him.

T'Challa approached her, backing her against the countertop.

"Come on, Ororo. I know why you asked me in here."

"Again, T'Challa, I didn't ask you to come in here," her voice was strained and harried.

"Sure, you did," he said as he pressed closer, leaning to speak into her ear. "And the way you were grinding into me out there while you were dancing…I know what you want."

Ororo's jaw dropped open. She was speechless but quickly regained her thoughts once T'Challa grabbed her by her hips and pulled her fully into him, smashing his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss. His tongue licking at her grimacing lips.

"No!" she shrieked as she put her hands firmly on his chest and pushed as hard as she could. He barely took a step back, letting her go.

"This is not what I wanted. T'Challa, I don't know what you think is going on between us but it's definitely not that," she said wiping his saliva from her mouth with the back of her hand.

T'Challa glared at her, "What's the matter? Not white enough for you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not good enough for you? Huh? Any girl at that school would love to be standing where you are but you're hung up on some redneck hillbilly."

Ororo couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mind had gone blank as she stood staring at the massive imbecile.

Stammering, incoherent sounds broke free of her lips before her words finally began to make sense.

"T'Challa…you're a really nice guy. And you've been a great friend but I don't want a relationship with you."

T'Challa's rich laugh echoed off of the walls of the tiled restroom, "It's not a relationship that I want," he said as he advanced on her again.

Ororo, a bit more prepared for what he was intending to do, braced herself against his vast chest and drove her knee into his groin with just enough force to cause him to immediately release her. He doubled over in agony cupping himself.

"You bitch!" He groaned out. "I'm gonna beat your ass." He tried to rise to his full height not quite making it, "You've made a fool out of me for the last time, girl."

Just then a group of stumbling women entered the restroom. Their giggles halting for a fraction of a second when the saw that there was a man in the restroom before they burst into hysterical drunken laughter.

T'Challa straightened as much as he could, and glared at a defiant Ororo. She jutted her chin out daring him to make good on his threat.

"I'm going to get you back for this," he said turning and limping over and out of the door.

Ororo let out the breath she'd been holding and held her hand to her chest trying to take control of her breathing and her racing heart.

"Getting freaky, freaky in the bathroom!" one of the drunken girls crowed at her causing a whole new round of cackling laughter.

Ororo gave them a tight forced smile before pushing off of the counter and exiting the cacophony of noise.

* * *

Remy stopped his search for his friends over the crowd as he saw T'Challa exit the women's restroom adjusting him self. He was then truly shocked when he saw Ororo exit just moments later obviously flustered as she hastily combed at her disheveled hair. Immediately jumping to the wrong conclusion of what he thought he'd just witnessed, anger overcame his body in a sudden rush. 

Before Ororo could gather herself from her encounter with T'Challa, she felt a grip on her upper arm that was almost painful. She looked from her arm to her assailant, thinking it was the guy that had grabbed her earlier, only to be surprised to see that it was Remy dragging her out of the bar and into the street.

"Ow, let go," she said as she tried to free herself from his vice grip.

Remy ignored her words and swung her around to face him. This time he held both her upper arms in a firm grip as he fumed at her; his nostrils flaring causing the hair that fell over his face to move with each breath.

"I thought better of you, Ororo!"

"What are you talking about? Has Mardi Gras caused everyone to go mad in this stupid town?"

"I saw you and T'Challa coming out of the bathroom. You two couldn't wait to be somewhere more decent?"

'Remy has truly lost his mind', Ororo thought staring at him with wide eyes.

"What? That's not what happened!"

She yelled at him in disbelief using her fury at his accusation as strength to wrench herself out of his grasp.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Cherie…the two of you…"

"You saw nothing, you jackass!" she said as she began to stomp away through the crowd of oblivious bystanders. She had had enough and only wanted to go home. She didn't think about the fact that she lived miles away and had told her parents that Jean and Scott would give her a ride.

Remy stood on the sidewalk watching the top of her white hair zigzag through the crowd. He cursed himself for quickly thinking the worst and accusing her. He had played the fool for so long with Anna. He believed every lie that she'd ever spewed to him only to have them slap him in the face tonight. He wasn't in the state of mind to immediately accept the word of any woman.

"Remy…you're an idiot," he scolded him self aloud before taking off after her.

He yelled for her to stop as he weaved through the crowd, pushing the party goers out of his path until he was just behind her pleading for her to stop. She ignored him, not even bothering to glance in his direction. Finally cutting in front of her, he pulled her into a dim entrance alcove of a building that had been boarded up.

"Ororo, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean the things I said."

His hands planted firmly on her shoulders as he searched her face for any sign of forgiveness.

"Ororo?"

She wouldn't respond to him. She couldn't. What had happened in the bathroom with T'Challa then the argument with Remy had finally overtaken her usually calm demeanor. She stood there willing the tears forming in her eyes to not come. She lost the battle, dipping her head and covering her face in her hands. Her hair formed a perfect halo for her to hide under.

Remy took her wrists in his hands and tried to move them away but she was steadfast to keep them in place. That's when he heard it, her quiet sniffle.

"Oh, no, Petit... Don't cry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I know that you aren't like that. I'm an idiot."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes you are," finally letting him take her hands away from her face.

He then replaced her hands with his own on her tear stained face making her look up at him. In the faint light her usually sparkling eyes were a deep azure dulled by sadness. It hurt him to think that he was the reason why they'd loss their sparkle.

"I don't ever want to be the reason for you crying. I care about you…a lot, Ororo."

"You aren't the reason. Although, you didn't make it any better."

She gave him a watery troubled smile.

"Tell me. What reason does a beauty like you have to cry?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. You don't have to. But If there's anything I can do to make it better…I'll do anything for you, anything at all…"

The pair stood in silence as Remy wiped the remaining moisture on her cheeks away with his thumbs. The warmth of his hands and tender ministrations relaxed her and she sighed, exhaling all of the stresses and tension she'd endured.

Remy watched as Ororo's soft blue eyes drifted shut. With the moonlight dancing across her mocha skin, he let his eyes travel across her features noting her smooth natural complexion and the way her long eyelashes cast a soft shadow over it. The subtle smile lines around her supple lips added to what Remy considered one of many signs of an exquisite soul.

Her slightly parted lips beckoned Remy's, "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Ororo opened her eyes, backing away from him and out of his grasp, "No."

His shoulders slumped at her words and he dropped his hands by his side at the loss of her touch.

"But do it anyway," she said softly.

The corners of Remy's mouth lifted slightly in what appeared only as a small smile. A great contrast to the amount of joy he actually felt shooting through his heart.

Remy closed the small distance between them, sliding his hand up the length of her arm, to her shoulder, to rest behind her neck. He watched as she nervously bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes before he leaned in and closed his own. He brushed his lips softly over hers, reveling in their softness and warmth.

He slid his other hand around her waist when he felt the muscles of her torso tense. She opened her eyes and began to wring her hands nervously between them. He smiled faintly against her lips, realizing then that she'd never been kissed. He couldn't believe he'd actually thought her capable of such a foul act inside the ladies' restroom of a bar. He was determined to make her first kiss as special, feeling honor and privilege at her allowing him to be her first.

Never letting his lips break contact, Remy took her hands in his and placed them on his waist before wrapping his own hands around her pulling her closer to him. His thumbs made soft soothing circles on her lower back as he feathered light kisses on the corner of her mouth until he felt her body relax. Taking that as his cue to continue, his lips covered hers, nibbling on the fullness of her bottom lip, urging her to part them to him.

Ororo closed her eyes again and allowed him in. She surprised herself with the small sigh she let escape when she felt Remy's tongue lightly sweep the inside of her mouth. Her heart was racing with excitement and her skin felt prickly with heat. His kiss was sweet and gentle unlike the one T'Challa had tried to force on her. She tasted him back and decided that he was delicious. The kiss they shared in her dream was nice but didn't come close in comparison to this. She hand herself over, molding her body against his, letting her hands roam up the sides of his lean muscled back.

Remy had to use all of his self control to keep from devouring her. She tasted of what he could only describe as pure joy. His senses were overwhelmed by her. The taste of her lips, the scent of her skin and hair, the sound of her soft sighs, and the feel of her hands on him and her body pressed so close muddled his brain. It was supposed to be her first kiss but he felt like it was his. Anna had never let him kiss her like this. He felt cheated for what she denied him…tenderness and unselfishness.

Ororo let Remy guide her backwards where she felt the solid surface of brick behind her. He was pressed firmly against her deepening the kiss before releasing her lips and trailing delicate hungry kisses along her jaw then to her neck. The feel of his lips and tongue on her neck made her stomach flutter with butterflies. It scared her and thrilled her at the same time. She felt as if her body was disobeying her, making her release involuntary mewls of want.

Upon hearing them Remy began to speak softly to her before returning his lips to hers, "Ororo, vous goûtez si doux. Je veux vous tenir pour toujours. Veuillez être le mien."

Ororo had no idea what he had said but his voice sounded wonderful rumbling in her ears. It was deeper than what she was accustomed to…more manly as opposed to the teenager she knew him to be.

* * *

The teens were only one couple of many making out on the streets of the French Quarter. They went virtually unnoticed by passersbys…virtually. T'Challa eyes were locked on the two. His nostrils flared with anger. She really did think she was too good, he confirmed to himself. 

'I'll bring them both down a peg or two,' he thought before turning and heading to the hotel where his friends were partying.

_End Note French Translation: "Ororo, you taste so sweet. I want to hold you forever. Please be mine."_


	16. Chapter 15

Designated Things

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update. I swear that I have an outline but that thing is useless! I make a new one every time I write a new chapter! Again, thank you for reading and writing reviews. I have so much fun reading them!

With that said, I hope you all are having a wonderful Holiday Season no matter how you're chosing to celebrate it. And I wish and even better, brighter 2008 to you all!

* * *

Remy's lips trailed along Ororo's cheek up to her forehead, gently kissing her. Ororo stood still trying to control the fluttering in her stomach. Her fingers were holding tightly onto the collar of his duster.

She released an unsteady sigh before she began to speak, "I am such a fool for you, Remy LeBeau."

He continued peppering her face with kisses, "And I for you."

"But …I shouldn't have let you kiss me. You're in love with Anna," she said softly, releasing and smoothing out his collar.

Remy pulled away a little to look into her eyes. "There is no more Anna. We're done."

"Because of me?"

"No, she don't want me no more."

His words hurt her. She would have loved for him to say yes, that it was because of her and the way he felt about her.

"I won't be your rebound, Remy," she stated stepping away from him.

"No, petite, that's not what you are. That's not what I meant."

"It may not have been what you meant but that's what I'm afraid I'll be. You're still in love with her…aren't you?"

"Yes…but…"

Ororo stepped out of the alcove and tried to walk away, "I know."

"Petite, please wait. Yes, l love her, I do. I can't deny that…but she doesn't love me back. I'm finished playing her fool. Ororo let me be yours."

"I don't want a fool, Remy. And I won't be yours. You still love her…"

"Ororo…please," He tried to interrupt.

"No, just let me finish," she said raising her hand halting his words. "It doesn't matter anyway. My parents have forbid me to see you. We'd just be a lie; and I will not keep secrets."

Just as Ororo finished her sentence Jean ran up, Scott in tow, "Here you two are! 'Ro, we both have to be home in less than fifteen minutes. We have to go!" she said grabbing Ororo and pulling her away. "See you later, Remy!"

Remy watched at the trio disappeared around the corner.

"What in hell just happened?" He yelled as he kicked an aluminum trash can, causing it to tilt over clinking loudly against the paved sidewalk spilling its contents.

Remy ran his hand through his auburn locks and paced back and forth on the sidewalk ignoring the throngs of people around him. He took in deep breaths trying to push down his frustration and understand the events of the last couple of hours. Tonight was too much to bear. Anna had humiliated him and broken his heart…once again; Ororo had mended it and making him the happiest he'd ever been only to squash the feeling two minutes later. He felt like he was on an emotional rollercoaster only to have it stop at its lowest point. He needed a drink.

* * *

It was easy enough for Remy to sweet talk a drink from any of the many women on the streets of New Orleans, Mardi gras or no Mardi gras; that's how he and Logan usually got their fill of alcoholic beverages. It was the getting rid of the clinging women afterwards that was the problem. He was too aggravated to go through the song and dance that usually went along with getting a nice buzz. He settled for one bottle of domestic brew and made his way from the confused drunk tart, yelling obscenities of disbelief at his retreating form. 

He took a swig as he headed down a side street back to the bar in search of Logan. The bitterness of the alcohol washed away the taste of Ororo. He immediately regretted the foul taste that replaced her sweetness and stopped to toss the beer into an open dumpster.

His movements were stopped when he looked behind him at the sound of running footsteps. Before he could fully turn, blinding pain assaulted his face. He was on the ground suddenly. Before he could focus his chest was weighed down with a heavy body straddling his chest. Another searing blow landed violently to his left eye, followed rapidly by more that had no particular target besides his head. He felt other shots of pain course through his body as his ribs and legs were repeatedly kicked.

The voices that surrounded him were garbled by the punches that made his ears ring; although he could clearly hear his own grunts of pain. The taste of his own blood filled his mouth. He couldn't lay there and do nothing. He heard the beer bottle rattle next to him on the concrete; picking it up, the liquid spilled onto him but he maintained his goal, he swung with blind accuracy hearing the sick thud of the bottle connecting with flesh. The person above him paused for a brief moment, cursing him. Then Remy felt a final slam to his face before he welcomed the painlessness of unconsciousness.

* * *

"We've got another passed out drunk, Jones," The officer said to his partner as his foot began nudging the still form on the pavement. "Hey kid! Wake up. Party's over." 

Remy groaned as the aches of his body needled him. He heard the man's voice but his battered body would not allow him to lift his heavy limbs.

"Get up, I said!" the policeman growled before turning Remy over and seeing his bruised face. "Radio in for an ambulance. This kid needs some help."

* * *

Emma seethed. It had taken much convincing to get Jean-Luc to leave town for the week of Mardi gras. Now she was sitting in a cold hospital waiting room, when only a couple hours before she was enjoying her hotel suite on the white sandy beaches of the Gulf Coast of Florida. 

She put on a mask of concern when she saw Jean-Luc round the corner. "Oh, honey, please tell me that Remy is all right," she said, standing.

Jean-Luc was considerably more composed than he was when he had first heard that his son was in the hospital.

"He'll be fine… has a few fractured ribs, a slight concussion. He looks worse than he actually is." He mumbled as he thought of the cuts and bruises that marred Remy's handsome face. "I asked them to keep him until the morning…let him get a good night of sleep."

Emma feigned relief with a dramatic sigh. "Oh thank god," she said as she placed her hand over her heart. "That boy is going to give me a heart attack one day."

Jean-Luc nodded in agreement but let his thoughts wander before he spoke, "Yes, he's very special to me and my wife."

Absently he turned before throwing over his shoulder that he'd be home in a few hours and that she should call a cab. Emma snatched up her purse from the empty seat. She'd about had enough of Jean-Luc and his ragtag family.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Ororo gasped into the receiver of the telephone. 

"Yeah, I know!" Jean agreed. "He's home now but from what Logan says, he's pretty banged up."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Logan said that he went looking for him and couldn't find him. He'd just figured that he'd left with us. But this morning, his dad called Logan to find out if he knew anything about who ever it could have been that beat him up." Jean paused long enough to have an "ah-ha" moment, "I bet Anna had something to do with this!"

Ororo frowned at her epiphany. "I doubt it. They broke up last night apparently."

"No way! How do you know?"

"He told me when we were talking, right before you came up."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I forgot."

Jean sensing the aloofness in Ororo's answers decided to get the rest of the story later. "I'm going over later. Wanna come?"

Ororo worried her lip trying to think of an excuse as to why she wouldn't. None came to her. "Sure, what time are you going over?"

"I'll meet you here about four and we'll walk over."

"All right."

"'Kay, see ya then."

They said their goodbyes before Ororo leaned on the kitchen counter now trying to figure out what to tell her parents. She didn't like lying to them. The thought of lying in general made her feel dirty and guilt ridden. However, she really wanted to make sure Remy was okay. A white lie to check on a friend was okay, she reasoned. The longer she thought the more she convinced herself that she was actually doing the right thing and that her parents were the ones that were being unreasonable.

Before long she had told her parents that she was on her way to Jean's, which kind of wasn't a lie. She was going to Jean's. She just didn't say out loud that they'd be going to Remy's.

She grinned when Mr. Grey opened the door. He was a cheesy sort of guy, Ororo thought. He reminded her of Bill Nye the Science Guy with the way he always told her an obscure fact before allowing her in; not to mention his constant attire of plaid starched pressed shirts, khaki slacks with razor sharp creases, and wire rim glasses that he was always pushing back up to the bridge of his nose.

"Ororo, did you know that a "jiffy" is an actual unit of time for 1/100th of a second?"

"No, Mr. Grey, I didn't."

"Now you do. Come in," he said stepping aside, "Jean will be here in five hundred jiffies."

Ororo laughed, "Thank you."

Sure to his word, Jean was pulling Ororo back out the front door mere seconds later.

"Bye, Dad!" Jean said waving as they hurried down the walkway. "I'll be back in an hour. I have my phone."

As soon as they were out of the front gate Jean decided that she couldn't hold her inquisitions any longer.

"So, what happened with you and Remy last night when you guys disappeared?"

Ororo tried to avoid the direct question with an indirect answer, "We didn't disappear. If we had disappeared, you wouldn't have found us so easily."

"Okay. Let me rephrase my question. What happened with you and Remy last night when you guys _didn't_ disappear?"

Jean was a tenacious little thing Ororo thought.

"Nothing, we just talked."

"About…?" Jean drug out.

"Not too much," Ororo eluded.

Jean stopped walking, "Ororo! It's obvious that you two have some kind of thing going on. You like him. He obviously likes you! He's not with Satan Girl anymore. What's the problem?"

"Ororo started walking again, "It's complicated."

Jean caught up with her, smiling, "Love always is."

"Who said anything about love?"

"I did."

"I'm not interested in love."

Jean's jaw dropped open. "Who's not interested in love? Everyone wants to be loved."

"Well, I'm too young to think about that type of thing. I have other priorities right now."

"I'm in love."

Jean waited for Ororo to respond but when she didn't she continued.

"Scott and I are getting married."

That…got Ororo's attention.

"What? That's ridiculous. You two just met!"

"Well, he hasn't asked me. We haven't even talked about it. I just know…" Jean gave Ororo a sappy grin, watching as Ororo shook her head at her before she looped her arm through hers as they walked down the tree lined residential street.

* * *

They were at the front of Remy's house in no time. Ororo thought that it took longer for them the walk the long entrance from the street to the porch than it did the actual walk over. The house was beautiful. Not overly done…classic. A classic southern home influenced by the French that found and settled the great bayou. 

Of course Jean filled the stroll with the finer details of her and Scott's wedding and proceeding reception. She promised Ororo that her bride's maid dress would not be pastel but she couldn't promise an absence of taffeta.

Ororo and Jean were still giggling when Emma opened the door.

"Hello Jean."

"Hello, Ms. Frost. We heard about Remy and were wondering if we could see him."

Emma's eyes were on Ororo. She thought she'd surely remember her had she seen her before. However, she didn't actually care enough to inquire any further.

"I don't think now is a good time, girls. He needs his rest."

Just as she began to close the door Jean-Luc appeared behind her, casually pushing her to the side.

"Nonsense, woman, the company will do my boy good. Come on in, ladies."

He smiled at Jean. He had always liked her spunk, something he said that only a red head could truly pull off.

"Who's your friend, Jeanie?"

"I'm sorry. Mr. LeBeau, this is Ororo Munroe. She just moved here from New York."

"Ah…Ororo Munroe," Jean-Luc let the name roll over his tongue. "Beautiful name for a beautiful young lady. Surely my son has told you as much."

"He sure has," Jean responded. Ororo was glad. She had no idea how to reply.

"Go on up. Jeanie, you know the way. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you both."

The two girls said their "thank you" in unison as they made they're way out of the foyer into the great room towards the stairs to make their ascent.

Emma watched Ororo's retreating form, noting that she was the person that had called for Remy not too long ago. She decided that she'd store away the pretty girl's name for possible future use to rid her home of the delinquent.

* * *

Ororo had to keep herself from gasping. She'd only seen antiques like the ones adorning the built in bookcases and rich oak tables in the pages of her mom's decorating magazines. The walls were a crisp white, allowing the framed art work to take center stage on the richly crowned mould walls. The drapes that dressed the high windows as well as the fabric covering the furniture were a deep royal blue with an infusion of metallic gold embellishments. 

She let her eyes linger in the area until she couldn't see it anymore. There was too much for her to take in. Hopefully she'd have the opportunity to really take in the ornate details on the way back down. Once she was at the top of the stairs she was taken with still more of the same, only in rich greens peppered with gold accents. She halted her perusal when she heard Jean knock softly on the bedroom door.

Remy told them to come in, not bothering asking who it was. His dad had hired a nurse, which he thought was a bit much, to care for him. She knocked each time she entered, even if she had just exited a minute before.

He wasn't surprised to see Jean but the sight of Ororo caught him off guard. He felt ashamed of his battered appearance but did nothing to hide it.

Jean gasped at the sight of her friend and walked quickly over to him sitting in the chair next to him.

"Oh my gosh, Remy. Look at you. Trouble found you again," she shook her head.

"Yeah, it found me and let me know that it was still the boss."

Ororo stood just inside the entrance of the door. She was shocked at the black and blue of Remy's face but kept her face expressionless. She could see where his lip was split and recalled how perfect and soft they were the night before. She stood there wishing that she could make him all better.

"Come in, Chere. Sit."

Ororo walked farther into the room and sat in the chair at his desk.

"Don't sit way over there. Come," he said as he patted the edge of his bed. "I won't bite."

Ororo forced a smile as she got up and sat next to him.

Jean was going on about "Who could have possibly done such a terrible thing," and "Remy could have been killed!"

She noticed that Remy wasn't even bothering to give her a courtesy nod or even a misplaced "uh-huh". He'd been gazing at Ororo since she's stepped foot into the room. Jean couldn't help but to feel a bit of joy for her two friends but enough was enough.

"…And Scott and I are getting married!"

Remy's brows furrowed before he slowly turned his head towards Jean, "Que?"


	17. Chapter 16

Designated Things

Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been a bit...preoccupied... Thank you all so much for the reviews, comments, and question. You all are really making me think! Ow!

This chapter is a bit fluffy...but it's high school. Fluff is not rewarded!

* * *

Ororo sat quietly listening to Remy answer Jean's questions. The redhead has an overactive imagination that would rival Quentin Tarantino's. Her conspiracy theories were along the lines of the lunar landing actually being filmed in a Hollywood studio. And what did actually happen to Jimmy Hoffa?

Ororo kept her focus aimed at Jean sparing an occasional glance in Remy's direction when he would respond to something that Jean said. She wasn't comfortable being in his presence, let alone in his room, on his bed…

Remy was slowly getting a headache as he tried to battle Jean and her volley of questions. He didn't know why he was targeted. Things like this happened to people all the time and Mardi Gras made it that much more likely.

"So," Remy said as he tried to ignore Jean's dramatically stretched eyes, "Ororo, how was your first Mardi Gras?"

She turned slightly to look him fully in his face.

"It was…memorable."

"Yes, it was," he murmured through his bruises, smirking slightly at the thought of the kiss they shared.

Ororo's body tensed when she felt the tips of his fingers graze her hand. She wanted to draw her hand away but she didn't. He softly caressed the backside of her hand and the length of her fingers with his fingertips using feather light touches. She wished that he would stop, if only to stop her heart from racing.

Jean's sudden outburst distracted them. Ororo took the interruption as an opportunity to pull away, placing her hands in her lap.

Remy frowned at her withdrawal, before smiling at Jean's words.

"Doh! Remy, I have to go talk to your dad! I was hoping that he'd be able to let me volunteer at one of his charity foundations. I need more extracurricular activities on my college apps." Jean paused at her own words as she stood, "Not that I'm only thinking of myself. I really like helping people. Helping people is good!"

"Sure, Cherie. I know. You have a big heart. I'm sure he's in his office."

Jean gave Ororo a wide eyed encouraging smile. She was hoping that the two would take her absence as an opportunity to talk.

"Be back in a minute, Ororo," making it clear that she was to remain where she was.

They both watched as Jean exited. Neither of them noticed the absence of the soft click of the door closing.

"Ororo?"

"Yes?"

"Please. Please just let me prove to you that I'm serious about you." He said as he sat up and pulled the hand he had held earlier from her lap and enclosed it in both of his. "I know that you're scared…"

"Yes, I am scared but I'm just not stupid either. What happens when Anna decides that she wants you back?" Her normally assertive voice had disappeared and in its place was a frail echo of itself.

Remy thought back to the previous night not allowing the fading aches in his facial muscles to hinder his scowl. "She can want me back all she likes, I'll never have her." He looked back at Ororo pleadingly before sitting up fully and gripping her shoulders, "You can trust me, Cherie. I'll never hurt you like she did me. Just give me a chance.

"When I'm near you, I can't think straight. I'd get upset because of the guilt I felt for thinking about you the way I did. You've bewitch with your beauty, both in and out. Please…"

With his last word he let his hands slide down Ororo's arms back to her hands causing goose bumps to pop up in spite of the sweater she wore.

Ororo stared into his dark eyes noting the intensity of his words and features. His usual boyish charm was gone; in its place was a man determined. She wanted to get up and run out of the room but didn't. It wasn't his physical grip on her holding her there, it was her own weak self. She was afraid of him, of the way he made her feel.

He held too much control over her. When he would look at her just right...she was overjoyed; her heart would pound in her chest. But when he turned away from her…she felt rejected.

She took closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before exhaling, taunting herself for her stupidity and for going against her better judgment, "Okay, Remy. I'll give it a chance."

* * *

Jean was so wrapped up in listening to her friends' conversation through the small crack she'd left between the door and its frame that she did not hear Emma's approach.

Usually Emma didn't care to know anything about Remy or his friends but the beauty that accompanied Jean had struck her interest. Now even more interesting was the fact that Jean was obviously eavesdropping on a private conversation. Emma walked up behind Jean just as the teen displayed a triumphant fist pump and what could only be described as a subdued victory dance.

"What are you doing?"

Jean gasped before turning, "Nothing!"

Emma tilted her head regarding Jean skeptically before clucking her tongue and walking around the redhead, pushing Remy's door open.

She smiled at the sight of the teens that remained in the bedroom and their tender kiss before turning and walking away, "Nothing indeed."

* * *

Ororo was still in a virtual dazed state as she lay in her bed staring at the pages of her history book. She read the same page twice and still had no idea as to what it said. She couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept taking her back to the events of the last twenty-four hours. She was on some kind of natural high that even the harsh reality of what was potentially a big mistake couldn't bring down.

On their walk from Remy's home Jean noted the grin that Ororo couldn't wipe off her face. Three hours later it was still there and her mind was still on Remy. Just the thought of him and the kisses they shared made her heart flutter and her stomach clench.

These feelings both thrilled and terrified her. Boys were never a top priority. Sure, she'd gone on dates and giggled with girlfriends about the cute boys on the varsity teams, but none of them held a candle to Remy. He awoke an array of emotions that she didn't know could be so intense… jealousy, longing and the one that frightened her the most…passion.

She released a shaky sigh after looking at the clock and realizing that she'd see him at school in less than twelve hours.

* * *

Remy lingered in front of the entrance of the school ignoring the wondering looks of students that noticed his healing face. They were virtually invisible to him as he kept his focus on the curb, anticipating Ororo's arrival. He'd never before shown up for school so early but he was eager to see her.

So focused on the students exiting vehicles, he didn't see his redheaded ex ascend the few steps leading to the row of steel doors.

"Oh, Remy, You're so pathetic," she sneered as she brushed past him and entered the building.

His brows furrowed in confusion for a half a second before realizing that she thought he'd been waiting on her. Then a pang of hurt at her words tightened his heart just as shock of white hair through the passenger door of N'Dare's car came into his view; all thoughts of Anna were instantly forgotten.

Remy wanted to run out and greet her but refrained, not wanting to end their relationship before it started. Her parents were only a small obstacle to him. Ororo would soon be eighteen and able to make her own decisions.

Finally, Ororo emerged from the car. The two made eye contact almost immediately before mirroring each others demure smiles. She was nervous. Things were different between them now. Now, he was her boyfriend. She nearly laughed at the thought…anything to take her mind off the sweat forming in her palms.

"Good morning, mon chere," Remy greeted as he stepped down the few steps as Ororo approached.

"Good morning," she responded shyly.

For a brief moment words escaped both of them before Ororo broke the silence, "How are your boo-boos?"

"Sore...," he said as he leaned in a placed chaste kiss on her lips, "…better now."

Ororo chastised herself for once again letting him affect her the way he did. She was sure that she'd never be able to hold down food with the amount of fluttering going on inside her. Those butterflies didn't dare subside when he took her books then laced his fingers through hers.

Neither of them noticed the stares and whispers of fellow classmates as they made their way to class. The gossip mill was turning in full whirl at the sight of the new girl on Remy's arms; his appearance didn't help matters either.

Sitting in Mr. Xavier's trig class, Ororo discovered a new perk to having Remy as her boyfriend…math notes. She grinned at him and his sappy lopsided smile when he'd pass her a completed example problem with the final answer enclosed in a heart.

Her mind briefly went to Anna as she wondered how she could have so flippantly tossed him aside. Remy told her and Jean of the spectacle she and Bobby made for his benefit. After hearing his story, that's when Ororo knew that there was no way he would take Anna back. She had humiliated him before, but this particular act was unforgivable Ororo reasoned. If she and Remy had issues in their relationship she was certain that Anna would not be one of them.

* * *

Remy had left Ororo heading in the opposite direction after a peck on the cheek and a promise to see her during lunch. The grin she wore was matched by the bounce in her step. Her face barely faltered when T'Challa came into her view. She wasn't going to let the oaf get to her as she raised her head even higher in the air and made an effort to ignore him and his group of disciples. Her efforts were thwarted by his over zealous greeting that was accompanied by an equally agitating lustful leer.

She mumbled out a barely audible response but made a deliberate attempt to ignore him while still trying to maintain her cheerful demeanor. However her smile began to weaken as she gradually approached her locker, seeing that there was something scribbled diagonally across the length. Her smile completely deteriorated as she read the curly script, "Owhoro."

Ororo felt heat rising all over her body, prickling her skin. She wished that the floor would just open up and swallow her.

Behind her she could hear the laughter of the surrounding students but the cackling of Vanessa and Tia stood out above all the others. Those two girls had something against her from day one. Their unjustified contempt for her was obvious and she wasn't surprised at their enthusiastic laughter at her expense.

'You are above this,' she thought to herself as she turned the combination lock with shaky fingers and exchanged her books.

The bounce in her step and her contented smile was wiped from her face as she turned and made her way out of the building and away from gawking, sniggering students. If there were a cliff in front of her she'd have gladly walked off of it.

Even in her next class, Ororo felt like all eyes were on her. She couldn't look up without looking directly into someone's smirking face. The girls in the class that had been relatively nice to her barely greeted her before looking at one another like they knew the secrets to every unanswered question in the universe.

Ororo was the first out of class once the bell rang not bothering to go back to her locker. She'd gladly take the wrath of her American Government teacher at her lack of preparation than to go within a hundred feet of the gunmetal grey tormenter.

She groaned at the thought that it was only Monday.


	18. Chapter 17

Designated Things

Chapter 17

A/N: I have to say that I was overwhelmed by the amount of reviews chapter 16 received! They are so much fun to read! BoBo, would you like a hot apple pie to go with that? lol And of course GatorBait and JustCurious always keep me on my toes, while keeping me on track. As I stated before, my outlines tends to fly out the window with each chapter.

Although, I do feel that I'm still on track. I've been worried that I may be dragging out the story too long. I know that I get bored sometimes while reading fics and I was hoping that I wasn't doing that here. You all would tell me, right?

* * *

As always, I have no Beta. If there are terrible mistakes please let me know. I was in a hurry to get this up…that's no excuse, is it? 

As Remy walked through the hallway on his way to meet Ororo for lunch he realized that his face hurt from trying to keep his emotions from surfacing. He had a reputation to uphold and walking around with a silly grin on his face wasn't a way to do it.

Thoughts of Ororo made him feel genuinely good. Those thoughts subdued what he could only describe as a demon that constantly scratched at his innards begging to be released in some form of rebellion or anger.

Earlier, he rose refreshed from the peaceful night of sleep that usually eluded him since his mother had passed on. He'd even woken with the same smile he'd closed his eyes with.

That smile followed him from his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where he greeted his father. His smile grew even brighter at Jean-Luc's observant analysis that only a woman can make a man grin that way. Jean-Luc pressed further wondering if it had to do with the "lovely fille" that he'd met just the day before.

Jean-Luc chuckled into his coffee mug at his son's dreamy response, "She is lovely, isn't she?"

Remy was broken from his revelry at the sound of the deep chuckle of his best friend who had joined him some time during his musings.

"Come on, Gumbo, you ain't fooling anybody. Go ahead and pull the stick outta your ass and act like the happiest man on earth that you are."

Remy chuckled at Logan's words as his pace quicken in anticipation of seeing the object that consumed his every thought.

As soon as the two stepped foot into the cafeteria they were greeted by a red faced Jean. "Hey! Have either of you seen, Ororo? We've got to find her!"

"No, she should be here. Why?" Remy asked truly perplexed.

"Oh, God, you haven't heard!"

"Heard what?"

"It's bad, Remy. The worst."

Logan was getting frustrated with the flustered girl. "You're talking but you ain't telling us anything."

Remy was about to grab Jean and pull what ever it was that she was rambling about out of her throat syllable by syllable if he had to but Ororo's entrance saved him the trouble. Absently, he moved Jean out of his way and went immediately to Ororo. Her puffy, red eyes told him that perhaps Jean wasn't overreacting.

"What's wrong, chere?"

Ororo just shook her head as a fresh batch of tears gathered in her eyes. "I hate this place," is all that she managed to get out before her throat began to close in an effort to suppress a sob.

Remy pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. She allowed him to comfort her until she noticed the eyes of surrounding students on them. Seeing their display through their eyes, she pulled away from him quickly, not wanting to be the topic of yet more gossip.

"No, I'm sorry, Remy. I can't do this right now."

Remy was dumbfound when Ororo turned away from him and quickly exited through the same double doors she'd appeared through. Remy turned to Jean, "What the hell is going on?"

Jean was obviously in distress at having to be the one to bear the news. Like stripping an old bandage off in one quick motion she spilled everything that she knew. It was better to just get it over with.

Remy's head swam as he processed Jean's words.

She'd heard from one of her "Chatty Cathy" friends, who had heard from her football player boyfriend, that T'Challa had been bragging about "banging" Ororo in a filthy bathroom of a bar the night of the Krewe's parade. Not only that, he'd elaborated on what a freak Ororo was, going into great detail to describe her insatiable wanton behavior. Going so far to say that after their encounter, he'd seen her and Remy in a compromising position just a few feet from passersby on the sidewalk.

Logan rolled his eyes at the immaturity and ridiculousness of it all but Remy saw red. He scanned the lunchroom with tunnel vision and focused solely on T'Challa who was casually standing with one foot propped up on a stool and his arms resting his upper body on his knee.

Remy was enraged at the site of him talking and laughing with his friends. His feet were moving before Logan realized that he was on the move.

"Oh, shit." Logan muttered as he quickly set off behind him.

In a few swift strides Remy reached T'Challa, catching the jock off guard, almost knocking him off balance as he spun him around. Although, he quickly recovered when Logan shoved Remy out of the way.

"He's not worth you messing up your chance at college, Gumbo," Logan tried to reason.

T'Challa was about to smile, showing off his too perfect white teeth but the impact of Logan's fist with his jaw stopped it from developing to its full glory.

"Lucky for you, I don't plan on going," Logan finished as he watched T'Challa's eyes cloud over and his body stiffen as he fell back over the lunch table landing in a couple of his friends lunch trays, knocked out cold.

Logan eyed each one of stunned students seated at the table daring them to move. His eyes settled on James and the stitched up cresent shaped gash that adorned the crown of his head.

Logan instantly remembered Remy telling him about hitting one of his assailants with a beer bottle. Slowly and deliberately he raised his arm and pointed at T'Challa's lapdog, "You're next, bub." His voice were a low menacing growl that sent a chill through Remy's spine.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Logan had two teachers on either side of him pulling him away, one of them calling for someone to get the nurse.

"Oh my god," was all Jean could find to say as she reached Remy's side. They watched as Logan was led out of the cafeteria and to the front office.

"I'm going to go find Ororo," Remy mumbled not bothering to make sure she had heard him. He didn't care if she had or not. His eyes were pinned to the exit that Ororo had taken.

* * *

Once out of the doors, Remy looked over the wide expanse of the sparsely landscaped lawn. He had no trouble spotting her hurried retreating form on the sidewalk leading away from the school. 

Ororo heard Remy calling after her but she kept walking not bothering to look back. She wanted to be away from that school and away from those people. Never in her life had she experienced such foul acts directed at her. Everyone at her old schools in New York had always liked her, from grade school and up. She was the person that was chosen to welcome and acclimate new students because of the fact that she was so friendly and likeable. She just didn't understand this place.

Remy was almost winded once he caught up with her. His cracked ribs ached at the pressure that his expanding lungs placed on him.

"Ororo, cherie, please stop."

"No. I just want to go home."

"I know but please stop. Let's talk about all of this."

"I don't want to talk about it. It was bad enough hearing it come out of some random guys mouth…asking me if he could…if he could get in line," she sputtered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I've been humiliated. Labeled a slut!"

Remy grabbed her arm halting her. "We know its not true and so does everyone else. And the people that are dumb enough to believe them, then to hell with them."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one that was being laughed at and whispered about."

"You're wrong. It's not easy for me. And I have been humiliated and laughed at for the last few months."

Ororo frowned even harder than she already was as she thought about what he'd said. "It's different," she finally sighed.

"Yeah, it's much different. What they were saying about me was true. What they're saying about you isn't," he smiled slightly and pulled her into a hug. He was pleased when she didn't pull away and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "Ma petite cherie, you're so far above all of this. You're a goddess and these people would love to see you fall from your throne."

Ororo almost snorted at his words. "Have you seen Clash of the Titans? The goddess' dressed trampy and wore too much makeup."

Hearing the joking tone in her voice, Remy relaxed a bit and tightened his hold on her. "That movie was made in the Eighties. Everyone dressed trampy and wore too much makeup…especially the men."

Ororo laughed.

"Come on, chere, we've got to get to class soon."

Ororo's body once again stiffened as she stepped away. "I don't want to go back."

"Don't let them win, Ororo. Besides, they've probably got something else to talk about by now," Remy said thinking about the selfless gesture Logan made of knocking T'Challa on his ass knowing the risk that he may be suspended or worse…expelled.

"Maybe…"

"Definitely," Remy responded as he turned them back in the direction of the school and began walking with Ororo with his arm draped over her shoulder as he told her of the events following her exit.

Ororo was horrified but also appreciative of what Logan had done. She didn't want to be the cause of him getting in trouble but Remy assured her that T'Challa had brought it on to himself.

Ororo took a deep breath before walking through the proffered door that Remy was holding for her. The hallway was relatively empty as students slowly began to trickle in from their lunch hour. Ororo spotted Jean immediately. She was standing with her back towards them talking to who Ororo knew to be one of the custodians.

"It should dry pretty quick but try not to touch it," the man instructed Jean as Remy and Ororo approached.

"No problem!" Jean said as she admired the freshly gray spray-painted locker. Turning, she smiled at the duo and gave Ororo a hug. "Better?" she said as she gestured towards the locker.

"Much."

Remy squinted his eyes at Jean before she responded that he really didn't want to know. Most of all, Ororo really didn't want him to know. Even with his understanding pep talk, she was still really embarrassed about the whole situation.

Once inside Ms. White's English class, Ororo became nervous about a whole different situation. The glances of the students entering the classroom barely registered as she anticipated Anna's arrival.

Remy already occupied Logan's empty seat next to Ororo. She thought it was ironic how he was now facing her and consoling her with soothing words after she'd watched him do the same thing with Anna so many times before. She was always curious to know what he was saying to Anna and wondered if they resembled the words he was now so softly speaking to her. "Everything's going to be fine, cherie," he said as he held her hand, "You and I will get through this. It doesn't matter what these idiots say or think," he went on.

His sweet words only stopped when he heard Anna's harsh laugh.

"I never figured you'd go for Panther's sloppy seconds, Remy."

Remy slowly turned towards Anna, never letting Ororo's hand go, squeezing it slightly when the few students sitting in the class snickered. "Everyone knows that T'Challa is a lying buffoon. Besides, it's time that I go for someone that hasn't been _everyone_'s sloppy seconds."

Anna fumed and was about to respond when Ms. White walked into the classroom with a cheery greeting oblivious to any of the events taking place in the halls of the school.

Remy turned away from Anna and back to Ororo before leaning over and whispering, "Remy know he has a good girl. He has the best girl," he smiled before bringing her palm to his lips and kissing it softly before letting it go.

Jean sighed through her smile.

Ororo melted and fell just a little bit more.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Woot! I love reviews. Now that I know that most of the people reading my little diddy are enjoying it, I'm not half as afraid to open my email as I was a few months back. However, I think this chapter may be a bit of filler before moving into the next phase. With that said,

JustCurious: You're right. No one has come right out and affirmed or denied. Although, I think I left a well cloaked hint in chapter eight.

Zephyr: My muse is great. Unfortunately she's mine. And I have a crappy memory and tend to write her ideas down on random sheets of paper in random notebooks that are eventually eaten by the monster that lives under my bed.

Secrets: Glad your computer is fixed. I know your pain. And thank you for reviewing.

Acadian Angel: I've been thinking of you while mentally plotting this next chapter. Hope I don't disappoint.

Blackwater, GatorBait, and all regular reviewers. Thanks so much for taking the time and reading this story. I have it plotted to the end. There are about five more turns that will carry us to the end of this little piece. I just hope not to disappoint.

* * *

Designated Things

Chapter 18

Anna leaned against the rough brick wall opposite of the girls' dressing room, her eyes focused on the door. Each girl that exited was startled by the intensity of her glare. They all knew for whom she was waiting and they were glad it wasn't them.

Ororo walked blindly out of the door; her head down as she tied her ponytail high on the crown of her head. She absently started down the corridor not noticing the tall red head pushing off the wall who was now closing swiftly upon her.

"Hey, bitch," Anna ground out through gritted teeth as she grabbed a hand full of Ororo's hair, jerking her backwards.

Ororo couldn't help the yelp of pain that she let out before regaining her balance and turning towards her assaulter. "Anna…," she breathes out.

"You really think you're something, don't you?"

Ororo didn't know what to say. She just stared at the fuming girl and waited to hear what she was going to say next. She didn't have to wait long. Anna had no intention on hearing anything Ororo had to say.

"You're not special. Do you know how many girls Remy has had? And out of all of them, he loved me," she snorted before continuing, "He still loves me. But I'll let him have his fun. He'll come crawling back when he's tired of you."

Ororo tried to not let her know that her words had affected her but the tremble in her voice gave her away, "You cheated on him."

Over Ororo's shoulder Anna saw Remy exit the boys' locker room before she smiled sweetly back at Ororo. "Yeah, and you're just part of the game."

Brushing past her, Anna gave Remy a wink as he approached, "Have fun, kids."

Remy watched Anna walk the rest of the way down the corridor before turning to face Ororo. "Are you all right? What did she say to you?"

"No, It was…nothing," she hesitated. "I'm fine."

Remy could tell that she was shaken up.

"Don't believe anything that comes out of her mouth. She's a liar. Trust me. I know."

His eyes searched her face looking for any sign that his words had reassured her. He found no such sign even after Ororo nodded and gave him a pained smile.

"Yeah, Okay."

Remy put his arm around her shoulder as they walked to the gym in silence. Ororo moved stiffly. Anna's words had affected her. What if it was all a game to Remy? He did say that he still loved Anna. Ororo was confused. But he promised her…

* * *

It had been a long day and Remy was glad it was over. Now he sat at the old oak table listening to the banter volleying around the small kitchen. He didn't feel uncomfortable at all being privy to what was obviously an important conversation. He felt more at home amongst Logan and his family than he did at his actual residence. 

"John, what are we going to do with him?" Elizabeth Howlett asked her husband after hearing the full details of how and why she had to pick up her only child from school in the middle of the day.

John Howlett stood leaning against the Formica counter sipping on a freshly opened bottle of beer.

"I don't know, Liz."

"Patches, hon, I know that you were protecting your friends but did you have to hit him?"

"Son, did you have to knock him out?"

"Yeah, Pop, I did."

"Oh, I seriously doubt that," his mother tsked.

"Ma, that guy is a real jerk. He deserved every knuckle I gave him. Besides, he tried to ruin Ro's reputation. And Ro, she's a lady. She deserves better. Right, Remy?"

"I was going to do it myself, Mrs. H, but Logan beat me to it."

Logan's mother shook her head. "Sweetie, you're lucky they didn't expel you. You got off easy with two weeks suspension. You know you're going have to buckle down when you go back. Those two weeks could cost you your graduation date?"

Logan sighed hanging his head, "Yeah, Ma, I know."

"Well, son, you ain't gonna sit around here for two weeks. You're going to work down at the motorcycle shop with me until you go back to school."

Logan tilted his chair back folding his arms behind his head as he lounged. "Actually, Pop, I had planned on hanging out with beautiful over there, watching the soaps and gossiping across the back fence with old Mrs. Nosy Britches," he said as he jerked his thumb in the neighbor's general direction.

His mother laughed thinking that it could indeed be fun. She adored Logan and always enjoyed spending time with her son. She'd often wondered what she'd do when he was an adult and gone.

"Like hell, you are. With you down at the shop, I can spend those two weeks with my lady here," John said as he placed his beer on the counter top and grabbed his wife and began to dance her around in the tiny area before attacking her neck with noisy kisses.

"Sorry, Remy," Logan groaned looking at his friend. Logan didn't know rather to smile or scowl at the display. Sometimes his parent made him down right uncomfortable with their displays of affection.

"Get a room," Logan huffed before getting up from his seat. "Let's watch some TV."

Remy chuckled as he rose. He was use to John and Elizabeth. They reminded him of the relationship his parents had. For many months after his mother's death he spent many evenings alternating between Logan and Jean's homes. At first it was too hard to have every surface in his house remind him of the woman he had lost. Then after Emma's arrival, it was too hard to watch her presense gradually disappear.

Logan plopped down on the couch in front of the tv gesturing for Remy to sit.

"Logan, man, I'm sorry I got you into trouble."

"Trouble? You did me a favor. I've wanted to kick that jerk in his ass since the fourth grade. Just didn't have any real reason to."

Remy sat on the other end of the couch and Logan threw him the remote.

"The question is what are we going to do about that shithead James?"

"James?"

"Oh man! Don't tell me you didn't see it. That asshole…"

"Language, Patches!" Liz shouted from the kitchen.

Telling Logan to watch his language was like telling a bird not to fly. It was useless. Instead he lowered his voice.

"That asshole had to have been the one you hit with the bottle."

Remy's brows furrowed as he stared at the TV. He'd been so preoccupied with Ororo that he hadn't noticed T'Challa's lackey.

"It could have been anyone that jumped me." Remy absently rubbed his still aching ribs under his duster as he recalled the attack.

"It was him. The gash on his noggin proves it," Logan said as he dug into his dad's abandoned container of mixed nuts popping them one after another into his mouth not bothering with the nuts distinctive tastes.

"Yeah…" Remy knew now that it had to have been them too. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to pummel that guy but his thoughts went to his father. There's no way he was going to disappoint Jean-Luc by getting into yet more trouble. "I'm gonna let it go."

Logan almost choked on the barely chewed half swallowed legumes.

"I can't get into any more trouble. You know that."

"Right," Logan affirmed. Didn't mean he couldn't, he thought.

Giggles came from the kitchen causing Logan's handful of nuts to pause halfway to its destination. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Ororo exhaled loudly as she looked at her reflexion in Jean's full length mirror. It had been a long week and she was very glad that it was finally over. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly at the thought that Remy had been right. Everything was going to be okay. The stares and whispers from the students had died down within a day or two. T'Challa didn't bother making eye contact with her or very many others for that matter after Logan rang his bell. 

Anna, however, was a different story. Her looks and tiny snickers were distracting but they weren't anything that Ororo felt that she couldn't handle. Remy was always reassuring her but Anna's words were always in the back of her mind. That and the way Remy would avoid looking at Anna at all cost. Ororo knew that his heart was broken but her own heart wouldn't allow her to give up on him.

Ororo turned to face Jean who was lounging on an oversized LSU beanbag chair applying a touch up of lip gloss.

"How do I look?" Ororo asked. She allowed Jean to french braid her hair and put makeup on her of which she had to wash off most of it. She didn't want to give Remy the wrong idea. She wore a white turtleneck, black denim jeans, and knee length flat suede boots. The silver of her earrings and necklace completed her ensemble.

Jean scowled at the audacity of Ororo asking such a question. "Are you kidding me? You look great! You always look great. You're just nervous."

"Yeah, I am." Ororo anxiously rubbed her hands over the dark denim of her jeans. "What if we get caught? What if my parents see us?"

Jean stood and primped in the mirror around Ororo. "Don't worry. No one is going to see you where you're going."

As Jean's last word left her mouth there was a knock on her outside door. She didn't bother to ask who it was. It was six o'clock and Scott was always on time. This time, however, she was a bit shocked to see only Remy standing in her doorway.

"Where's Scott?" Jean asked looking around Remy.

"Where you think, cherie? Schmoozing your parents."

"Guh! Why does he insist on talking to them?" Jean asked in exasperation, as she turned then exited through her hallway door to seek out her boyfriend.

Remy turned his focus fully on Ororo stepping closer to her. He took in her delicately made up face. The barely there makeup and colored gloss brought out the crystal blue of her almond shaped orbs and the delectable fullness of her lips. His right hand rose on its own accord and lifted the end of the French braid that lay over her shoulder. His fingers caressed the texture of the braid. He thought it looked and felt like fine silk.

"You look beautiful."

His voice was a low rumble causing Ororo's stomach tighten. She felt heat rise around her collar and she almost regretted choosing the turtleneck.

"Thank you. You look really nice too."

Remy couldn't help the smile that crept to his face that now only exhibited a shadow of the beating he'd endured. He'd changed clothes at least five times before deciding on a burgundy long sleeve Henley that Logan's mom had bought for him, saying that it would go well with his dark auburn hair. He also wore dark denim jean with the cuff turned up once over a pair of scuff free black ankle boots. He'd even given the duster the night off in favor of the never worn before zip up black leather jacket that Emma had given him this past Christmas.

"Ororo! Remy! Let's go!" Jean yelled from the front room.

"After you."

Ororo reached for her own leather jacket that was thrown across Jean's bed. Remy immediately took it from her and helped her put it on.

"Thank you," she said softly as she turned back towards him.

"My pleasure," Remy said placing a soft kiss on her lips before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room.

Ororo exhaled and silently prayed that she could resist this devil's temptation.

"Aren't you all a fine looking group?" Mrs. Gray said as the group gathered by the front door.

"Yeah, we are! And we have to go!" Jean responded excitedly, well past ready to be on their way.

"Hey, Remy, Do you know what the dot above the eye is called?" Mr. Gray asked as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"A tittle?"

Mr. Gray was a bit taken aback by Remy's correct response before he laughed and slapped Remy on the back. "I must have told you that one before."

Remy just nodded not wanting everyone in the room to know that he'd heard this little fact when he was about eight years old and remembered it because he thought it was a funny word.

"Let the children leave, dear," Mrs. Gray urged her husband. "Be home by one, ladies."

"They'll be back on time," Scott assured Jean's mother before the couples headed out into the crisp night.

Jean hopped in the front seat and Remy and Ororo loaded into the back before pulling off of the curb.

Ororo sat quietly as Remy held her hand and squeezed it as he spoke, "Hey, Scott, take me back to my house."

"Why?"

"So I can get my car. We're not hanging out with you two all night."

"No way! You left with me. I'm responsible."

"Scott…" Jean pleaded softly. "If they're alone together then so are we." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't make me regret this," Scott said looking into the rearview mirror at Remy as he turned and headed in the direction of the teen's home.

"Oh, you won't," Jean answered saucily. Scott's eyebrow rose momentarily shocked at her words causing Remy to snicker.

"You'd better have her back on time," Scott stated, never taking his eyes off Jean.

* * *

"Stay here," Remy said to Ororo before he slid out of his side door and rounded the back of the car to open her door for her. "Mon petite," offering her his hand. 

Ororo took it gladly. His hands steadied her, as she was unsure that her nervousness wouldn't take her legs from beneath her.

Jean stuck her head out of the passenger window yelling to the two to have a good time as she and Scott drove way.

Ororo stopped walking when she realized that Remy was unlocking the doors of a black four-door Mercedes.

"This is your car?" she asked skeptically. She didn't even know he had a car, let alone would she have thought that he would have one as expensive as the one he was standing next to.

"Yes," Remy said holding the door open for her.

"I get that your dad isn't exactly poor…"

"No, not exactly…"

"But a Mercedes for a teenager?"

"It was my mom's," he whispered.

"Oh," was all she could think to say in response at his admission. Jean had told her that his mother had died a few years ago but she and Remy had never discussed it. She felt bad for bringing it up. She started her stride again wracking her brain on what to say next, "But you're always walking."

Ororo slid onto the cream colored soft leather of the interior.

"What can I say, cherie? I love this city," He grinned showing her all of his perfect teeth before closing the door.

She watched as Remy jogged around the car relieved that his gorgeous smile had returned to his face.

Once inside the car, Remy placed the keys in the ignition and cranking it in the matter of seconds. After placing the car in drive, he grabbed Ororo's hand kissing it softly.

"I'm glad you're here, Ororo."

"Me too," Ororo sighed as Remy put the car into motion and the exited the grounds of the estate.

Emma stood in the sitting room window and watched the red break lights disappear around the corner.

* * *

The car was quiet for the first couple of blocks before Remy broke the silence. 

"You want to listen to the radio?"

"I hadn't noticed it wasn't on. I'm really, really nervous," she admitted with a giggle that reflected her anxiety.

"Nervous? Why, petite?" He asked obviously amused.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "I don't know what to say or how to act."

"You don't have to say or do anything. Relax, cherie, Remy done taken care of everything tonight."

"Speaking of…where are we going?"

"Somewhere very special to me. Since you're special to me, I want you to see."

Ororo smiled. "No hints?"

"No hints needed, cherie. We'll be there soon."

* * *

End Note: I have to interrupt with this important message. My friend just sent me an e-mail in which held a link to information on the new Wolverine movie over on and i have to say that I am NOT happy about this. Not because I don't want my favorite Cajun featured but I'm not happy with the actor chosen to play him, who was signed on to a three picture deal. I think he's too young. Which caused another horrible realization…since the actors that play Rogue and Remy are so young…do I have to sit through a possible Romy movie? I just can't do it. LOL

Not only that…he looks nothing like the Remy that lives in my head! Hopefully after seeing this guy I won't have his face branded in my head as my hot Cajun Cassanova.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: So sorry this took so long to post. It took me almost two months!! I really hope it was worth the wait. I think it's a bit choppy but it's the best I can do at the moment.

This chapter provides more details of Remy's past and hopefully progresses his and Ororo's relationship.

* * *

Thank you for all that reviewed. Chapter 18 received the most reviews so far at 42. Wow! Maybe I should hold out more often! Anyway, thank you for the words of encouragement. I go back through and read them for inspiration and direction.

**AnnieBardouex: **I took French for two years and I barely made it out of the class. Thanks for the review and translation!

**GaitorBait: **Thanks for the kind words. They mean a lot!

* * *

Designated Things

Chapter 19

Remy and Ororo had been driving for at least thirty minutes. They fell into easy conversation, and even easier laughs, with comfortable silences in between. Every now and then she'd ask him where they were going but he just assured her that she was going to be fine before laughing at her impatience, taunting her with a playful pout.

Ororo finally realized that she wasn't going to win that particular battle and resolved herself to watching the scenery through the smoke tinted glass of the luxury sedan. She and her parents had been on a few outings since arriving in the new city. However they hadn't ventured too far from the French Quarter and other touristy attractions. She watched as the landscape changed from the ornate French influenced architecture and elegant period houses to old gas stations and homes spread far and wide that had long been abandoned and forgotten about.

The setting winter sun cast an eerie glow over the land that rose and fell in subtle succession. She imagined what it would look like in the springtime once the tall grass and wildflowers had waken from its sleeping state and transformed to their healthy vibrant colors.

Ororo was distracted from her thoughts as Remy slowed and turned onto a narrow dirt road that disappeared into a cluster of tall oak trees huddled together in a vain attempt to camouflage the community of about a half dozen wooden, tin covered houses. They formed a haphazard semicircle, creating a courtyard of sorts of the hard, barren clay ground. Dormant azalea and hydranga shrubs separated the opening from the gardens of the yards. Ororo had a fleeting thought of how beautiful they'd be in a few months.

"We're here."

"Where is here?"

"Where Remy come from."

Ororo stared curiously out of the window at the people who slowly emerged from the dim openings of several houses. Women stood on their porches as men lounged against the doorframes, their eyes and smiles aimed in their direction. Ororo smiled at the little girl that bounded out of the doorway that Remy had stopped directly in front of. Due to her excitement at the arrival of the Mercedes, she only used one of the three steps of the stoops. Her sandy brown curly hair bounced along with each step before she stopped to peer through the driver's side window with a wide grin that revealed the gap of missing front teeth.

"Don't worry, Cherie. These are good people."

Ororo nodded and accepted the reassurance of his words and the gentle squeeze he gave her hand.

"Wait here."

Remy opened the car door and stood in enough time to catch the toothless girl as she jumped into his arms and placed soft dimpled caramel colored hands on either side of his face.

"Remy! I lost another toof! See!" She demanded as she stretched her mouth open to display the absence of her two front teeth.

"I see, ma fille douce. Remy didn't think it was possible for you to be any cuter than you already were."

Ororo heard the little girl giggle and watched as Remy closed the door and rounded the automobile carrying with her still in his arms. She could hear the constant high pitched excited chatter of the little girl and it made her smile at them both. Even though she could not make out what was being said it was obvious that these two adored each other. The smiles plastered on their faces attested to that.

Remy placed the child on the ground in time to be enveloped in the arms of a heavyset black woman. Her broad smile caused her plump cheeks to crinkle her eyes. Her face was warm and tender, like a grandmother whose safe arms and bosom had rocked many babies to sleep at night.

Ororo heard the chattering of conversation as others came to greet and hug Remy but could not make out what was being said. She was getting antsy as she quickly realized that Remy was about to introduce her to some people that he was obviously very fond of and them for him.

Remy opened the car door as he gave Ororo a bright reassuring smile. She took his proffered hand and stood only to be enveloped into the arms of the same woman that had initially given Remy a bear hug. The strength in the woman's arms caught her off guard and a small "oof" sound escaped her lips. She was passed around from woman to woman so that they could get a good look at her.

The women spoke enthusiastically. "Oh, she's a pretty one, Remy." "Don't let her get away." "She could be a model." One of the boys standing on a porch shouted an enthusiastic "OoWee!" only to be quickly shushed by his father.

Remy had informed her that his "accent" as she called it was Cajun. She realized immediately that Remy obviously watered it down for the benefit of her and others. Now he was comfortable and having easy conversation using his natural southern dialect. As far as Ororo was concerned she was a foreigner among natives as she struggled to listen to and answer the women's enthusiastic greetings.

* * *

Ororo sat next to Remy at the square wooden table. It was obviously handmade a long time ago. The rough edges were now smooth from time and use. The mismatched steel and plastic chairs that surrounded the table were a stark contrast to the craftsmanship that went into the fabrication of the table.

Little Ginny sat across from Ororo giving her an evil eye. Ororo wasn't sure if she should be amused or worried. She spared her a smile only to have the little twerp stick her tongue out at her through the large gap in her mouth.

Ororo raised her eyebrows in amusement at the little girl as she realized that Ginny had no intentions on making any new friends, especially if the new friend was a friend of Remy's.

Instead of trying to make nice, Ororo busied herself looking around the tiny home. She noted that even though the furnishings were obviously not new, they had been well cared for. Everything was in its place, perched upon lace and even vinyl doilies. The living room and kitchen was one large room. She could see what seemed to be the only bedroom through the doorway behind the kitchen.

There was electricity in the small house if the bare bulb was any indication. However a small fire in the fireplace warmed the room and cast a soft glow around the room along with a few lit oil lamps. Above the fire hung a cauldron that Camille bent to retrieve, protecting her hand from the hot iron handle with a thick bundle of rags. She placed the pot in the middle of the table on a towel that looked as if it had been used for that very purpose numerous times if the brown smooth scorch marks were any indication.

Ororo's mouth watered one the aroma made its way to her nose. She hadn't eaten since midday lunch. And that was only some fruit she'd brought from home. She'd given up on the cafeteria food the first week she was there.

"This is gonna be the best Jambalaya your mouth will ever taste."

"Remy, I made your favorite." Camille said as she placed a bowl of what looked like fried meatballs next to the cast iron skillet of steaming cornbread.

"Mmm, t'anky, Madame." He said giving her a grateful smile. "Petite, you gonna love this."

He picked up one of the greasy morsels with his fingers not bothering with the fork that lay on the disposable napkin next to his bowl and offered it to Ororo. She opened her mouth to accept his offering. The taste was foreign to her, it wasn't beef or poultry but it was good. She tasted the finely chopped onions and subtle spices that enhanced the taste of the meat with every chew.

Remy smiled at the sigh she let out and let her body relax from the satisfaction of the taste.

"Ya like gator too, jus' like my Remy."

Ororo had missed most of what was being said up until that point. She'd heard that loud and clear. Her eyes stretched as she pushed the meat down her throat.

Ginny stopped scowling long enough to giggle.

* * *

Ororo stopped herself a hair away from eating too much. She'd always thought her mom was the best cook but her mom's "southern" cuisine didn't hold a candle to the authenticity of recipes that had been passed down generation after generation. The meal was simple enough, jambalaya, white rice, skillet corn bread, and Ororo's new favorite… fried gator bites that she discovered was even tastier with the honey mustard sauce. The delicious taste far outweighed the shock and yuck factor of that she was eating a reptile.

The slow whine of a bow across a fiddle and the twangs of a guitar being tuned flowed in through the walls of the old house.

"Sounds like they gonna put on a show for you and your gal, Remy," Camille grinned as she started to clear the table. She'd already insisted that she and Ginny would clean up after dinner so that the two could enjoy their date. That earned Ororo another scowl from the little girl. "You two get on out there."

"Oh, Cherie, you gonna love this," Remy said smiling at her, taking her hand as he stood. He grabbed both of their jackets, helping her put hers on before shrugging his on then again taking her hand.

In a few steps they were on the porch watching as the group that had greeted them earlier added more wood to flames that were contained in an old rusted steel drum. It sat in the middle of the opening the houses surrounded. A long bench as well as lawn chairs and overturned buckets served as seating as families settled in for some entertainment.

Remy led Ororo and joined a few others on the bench, pulling her near so that the back of her body was pressed neatly into side and his arm around her.

The sounds of the fiddle and guitar gradually began to come together. Ororo looked around for a sound that she was quite unfamiliar with until she found the source. A heavily wrinkled frail man began to squeeze into life a battered and bruised piano accordion.

Couples casually paired off around the bonfire, practicing their footing before the instruments suddenly came together in a lively festive burst. The couples immediately began to perform what Ororo thought were complicated steps as they intertwined between each other and other couples. Shouts of approval rang out from various people that clapped along.

Remy watched Ororo's fascinated expression as she observed the frenzy before her.

"You like, Cherie?"

She couldn't take her eyes off of the performers before her, "This is amazing."

"They dancing Zydeco. Remy'll teach you."

"Oh no!" Ororo refuted. "I can't do that."

"Sure you can."

"Remy! Dance with me before I have to in to bed!" Ginny interrupted with a toothless grin.

"My pleasure, ma petite," he said before leaning over and placing a quick kiss on Ororo's cheek and leading the girl to the "dance floor."

Ororo couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she watched Remy and Ginny dance. Apparently this is something that he'd grown up doing from a small child. Both he and Ginny were very good at the complicated steps. They're movements seemed almost choreographed.

Once the music came to a stop, Remy bowed to Ginny giving her a kiss on her forehead before leading her back over to her grandmother.

The smirk that Ororo held was immediately wiped from her face when she realized that Remy had hauled her up with the intentions of having her to dance with him.

"No, no, no…," she repeated with pleading eyes.

"Come on, chere. It's easy. Remy will show you."

People began hooting and hollering when they saw the couple near the dirt dance floor.

"Oh God," Ororo breathe out.

"Don't worry."

Ororo listened to Remy's instructions as she watched her feet by the light of the flames as she tried to follow along.

"You're doing it, Cherie."

The couple became the attention of the other dancers as they gathered around. The hoots and hollers around them caused her to lose her concentration and falter. She threw her head back and laughed a full hearty laugh and Remy realized he'd never heard such a beautiful sound. It was deep and melodic and her whole body guided it. She was captivating and he realized at that moment that he wanted to never let her go.

Ororo's laugh died down as she took in the expression on Remy's face. No one had ever looked at her the way he was in that instant.

"Is something wrong?"

"Non, everything is just right."

Remy3Ororo

They were alone on the old bench now. The others had gone back into their homes. Remy pulled Ororo closer to him. She had never been so warm, sitting in front of the fire with Remy's arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you for bringing me here. Everyone and everything was wonderful. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Thank you for coming. For meeting my people and not judging them. I wanted to bring Anna here but I knew she wouldn't appreciate them."

"Oh," was the only response Ororo muster. There was a silence hanging between them. She watched as Remy stared into the fire obviously thinking about his ex. She wished that she could erase his thoughts of Anna…his past with her. And she hoped like hell that their relationship was indeed in the past. Ororo had fallen for this guy and the thoughts that she could lose him for one reason or another screamed at her.

Remy tore his eyes away from the fire and noticed the way her demeanor had changed. He mentally kicked himself for bringing up his ex and knew he had to redeem himself.

"Ororo," he spoke softly, gripping her tighter urging her to look at him. "I can't describe to you the way I feel when you're near me. I feel…good. You make me feel good."

He chuckled at himself as he got out the last few words of his declaration. His words were simple but he truly hoped that she understood what he was trying to relay to her.

Ororo laughed.

"Thanks, Remy. I'm having fun too."

"No, chere. It's more than that. I haven't really felt good in a long time. Being with you…you remind me that this world isn't such a terrible place." Remy sighed as he felt his emotions coming to the surface.

My mother, my real mother, she left me when I was ten. She said I reminded her too much of my dad. She couldn't stand to look at me even though she had married someone else. I think she chose him 'cause he hated me too." Remy bit back a bitter laugh at the thought and let his eyes drift back to the fire before he continued.

"Camille always watched me for them when they were off working or just out. Sometimes I stayed with her for days on end before they'd come back up that road right there. But one day I was left and they never came back. Took a few weeks for me to realize that they weren't."

Ororo gasped at his words, "Oh, Remy, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I wasn't. I was glad. It still hurt though. What kind of mother don't love her own child?"

He looked at Ororo as if he expected her to have an answer. He looked back into the fire after she could only shake her head.

"Camille, she loved me and treated me like I was her own. But she's always taking care of her own grandchildren that get dumped off on her. Ginny's been with her almost her whole life. Anyway, she went to social services for help. They took me from her because she wasn't kin. Put me in a foster home.

"The folks they put me with only looked at me as another check in the mail. They had a bunch of us. We cooked. We cleaned. They'd beat on us. We'd beat on each other. Well, one morning one of the older boys caught me trying to sneak food before everyone got up. He beat me and left me bleeding on the kitchen floor. I prayed to die because I knew I'd get another beating for messing up the floor."

Ororo couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't imagine ever living the life he was describing to her. She looked at him in awe and admired his ability to give an easy smile and encouraging words.

"Go on. What happened?"

Remy turned to Ororo and smiled. "Luckily one of the girls came down stairs first and saw me. She called 911 and they came and got me. Took me to the hospital where Mrs. LeBeau was volunteering and I never went back. I must have been a pitiful sight."

Ororo exhaled a sigh of relief. She was relieved that the sparkle had returned to his eyes and his expression had softened.

"Mrs. LeBeau, my mother, my real mother, the one that loved me, she was a good woman. Had a heart of gold, a backbone of steel, and never had a bad word for anyone. You remind me of her, Ororo."

Ororo ducked her head and tried to shrug off his words. Remy took her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"I didn't deserve her and I don't deserve you. I'm sorry for all that you've been through because of me, cherie."

"Don't talk like that. Nothing that has happened to you or to me is your fault. And I really like you, Remy LeBeau." She smiled. "I really tried not too but you're just so darn adorable." She pinched his cheeks between his fingers like she was a great aunt at a family reunion.

"I am not adorable," Remy protested. "I am irresistible," he declared as he dove in to kiss her again, this time in an overdramatic playful manner.

"You're sweet," Ororo rebuked from under his lips.

"And you're beautiful," he spoke the words never letting his lips slip from her mouth.

Their kiss depended. It was a lot like the first one they shared during Mardi Gras in a buildings alcove. But the difference was subtle. It was lighter, freer.

Remy had opened up and shared with her a part of him that he kept hidden. He'd never told anyone about how he'd been abandoned, not even Jean or Logan. It felt good to tell her.

Knowing these things about Remy overwhelmed Ororo's emotions. She felt guilt and anger for those who had wrong him, admiration for those who loved him. Every little thing she learned about him only made her want him more. She felt that want in her mind and her body. He tried to break their kiss but she would only follow his retreat drawing him back in.

Their petting had grown unruly and hands began to wonder on their own accord. Remy reluctantly broke the kiss. He would have loved to continue but he didn't want Ororo to get the wrong idea. He didn't want her to think that he was being too forward with her, so he was surprised when she apologized with a shameful look on her face.

Ororo surprised herself with her aggressive actions. She belittled herself for behaving so brazen and was sure Remy would think he could probably bed her anytime he wanted.

"Nothing to be sorry for, cherie. You said yourself that I'm adorable."

Ororo blushed and smiled again.

"Come on. I've got to get you back to Jean's or Scott will have my hide."


	21. Chapter 20

Designated Things

Designated Things

Chapter 20

* * *

A/N: This update did take a while but not as long as Chapter 19, thankfully. I didn't want to take as long as I did the last time! That was unacceptable. Also, I responded to some of the early reviews on my profile.

I think the end will come along in a few chapters. The next chapter should be the climax, so I'm thinking 2 more chapters, perhaps three...

Oh! No Beta so please don't butcher me about typos. I read over it quickly in an effort to post it tonight.

**Gator Bait:** You bring up some interesting questions. I'd say that stealing did become a part of his life post abandonment. However, he really didn't realize that it helf power over others until he stole from his therapist. There you go, making me think again.

**RavenWolfe: **I loved the thought of these two together before I ever started reading fanfic of any kind. I was actually shocked to see there weren't that many stories featuring this pairing, so I thought I'd give it a go. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Just Curious:** Jean-Luc knows of Remy's past. He and Mrs. LeBeau initially sent him to therapy to deal with it. I think that's why J-C often gives his sometimes wayward son the benefit of the doubt.

**IGP:** His previous last name? I have no idea! lol Something very authentically Cajun.

**Zephyr: **I wanted to use some characters from his background even though Camille was out of her usual manipulative character. But yes! Ginny is something else to deal with in the series and I wanted to get that across here too. I just thought the kid aspect was cute. I could have made her a teen or pre-teen. I think that would have been fun too...but definitely not cute.

**Black Water:** Emma's coming soon.

**Venom Queen: **Oh my gosh! Don't remind me! It's been over a year! I thought I'd be done by now! Soon though. I have others waiting on my hard drive that would love some attention.

Thanks to all that read and reviewed or just read and liked it. I appreciate it a lot.

* * *

Ororo lay in the dark, staring up at the ceiling listening to Jean's contented sighs. As much as she liked Jean, Ororo couldn't wait for her to fall asleep. Sure, Jean had asked about her time with Remy but the hyper redhead monopolized most of the conversation about her time with Scott. Now, finally Ororo could reflect on her time with Remy.

Her body still hummed with energy from the closeness they had shared. She smiled to herself as she went over every detail of their evening, from the moment he stepped through Jean's door to the moment he kissed her goodnight.

Remy had revealed things to her that he hadn't even told Logan and Jean, his dearest friends. Her heart ached as she listened to him talk. She began to understand his complexities. He was passionate about everything and everyone in his life to extreme degrees. That thought worried Ororo. He was bound to be hurt over and over again if he continued to allow others to burrow their way into his heart so deeply.

A chill ran over Ororo's body, even under the batting of the handmade quilt she lay under. The small smile she wore slowly left her face as she thought about the last remaining months she had in New Orleans. Just that day she had received her acceptance letter to NYU.

For the sake of her parents, she feigned excitement even though her thoughts were on Remy as she listened to her mother read the letter aloud. The subject of college hadn't even been a topic of conversation between the two. Being that Ororo was forbidden to see him they only shared rushed moments during their school day, no time for in depth conversations about their future.

Ororo shut her eyes tightly trying to sigh out her frustration. It didn't work. She hoped that she wouldn't wake Jean with what she knew would be a restless night of tossing and turning for her.

* * *

Remy sat at him desk staring at his laptop screen. He was waiting somewhat impatiently for the smiley face next to StormyGirl to turn yellow. He'd been waiting ever since he and Ororo parted ways at Jean's house.

The couple had the opportunity to spend a few more hours together before Ororo was due home. Remy could sense that something was bothering Ororo but when he'd ask if everything was okay she only replied with a smile and "Everything's fine."

Remy knew better. Not only was he blessed with book smarts but he could also read others easily and he wasn't buying her response. Her behavior unnerved him. He had opened up to her and it seemed that she had slept on all that he had said the previous night and decided that maybe he was too much trouble for her to deal with.

He tried to be optimistic and tell himself that he was just overreacting. As he took a deep breath the smiley turned yellow. He blew out the breath while quickly navigating the tiny arrow to click on her name.

BayouBoy: I've been waiting.

StormyGirl: I know. I'm sorry. Dinner.

BayouBoy: Ok

BayouBoy: I missed you.

StormyGirl: You saw me today.

BayouBoy: Doesn't matter. I miss you whenever you're not around.

Ororo stared at his words thinking about how they would handle or if they would even try to handle their separation after high school.

Remy sat waiting for Ororo to respond. The blinking cursor on his screen taunted him. His heart tightened as he read her next entry.

StormyGirl: We need to talk.

Anger and hurt washed over him before he took another deep breath before placing his fingers on the home row of the keyboard.

BayouBoy: Go ahead.

StormyGirl: No. In person.

BayouBoy: No. Now.

Remy felt his pulse quicken and his breathing become deeper as he tried to reign in his emotions.

StormyGirl: Not now. We'll talk when we see each other.

BayouBoy: I'll see you in a few minutes.

Ororo frowned before realization set upon her at the sound of the door closing coming through her speakers and Remy's yellow smiley stared back at her with a black and white blank expression.

"Oh no," she gasped.

She didn't know what Remy was planning to do but she knew if he showed up on her doorstep it wouldn't be pretty.

Ororo leapt up from her seat still staring at Remy's screen name. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do next. He has a cell phone. She'll call him.

Ororo bolted down the stairs in search of the cordless phone. Now was one of those times that she wished she'd accepted the cell phone her grandmother offered her for her last birthday instead of the one hundred dollar savings bond. Her grandmother gave her one every year for her birthday, she didn't want to break the tradition.

Luckily, David and N'Dare were busy finishing up the dishes and didn't notice her snag the phone from her father's office.

She was dialing as she ascended the stairs and was safely in her room when she placed the phone to her ear and listened to the digital sounds of ringing. No answer.

Remy didn't bother looking to see who was calling as he felt the vibration of the phone he'd placed in the inside pocket of his duster of his chest. He couldn't hear it over the thoughts that screamed at him from his head.

He wasn't going to let Ororo off easy. He'd trusted her and exposed himself in a way that he'd never done before. She was going to look him in the face when she betrayed him. Remy pressed the gas of the Mercedes just a little bit harder.

Ororo didn't bother leaving a voice mail. She hung up and tried to reach Remy several more times only to be met with the same robotic voice reciting the phone's number before urging her to leave a message.

Pressing the redial button again she heard firm raps on her window. Looking up, she was surprised to see Remy's dark eyes staring at her.

"Oh my God…Remy!" she hissed before crossing her room in a few steps, unlocking and lifting the window. "Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?"

Remy was perched on her faux iron balcony banister. He had little room to maneuver but was safely seated on the sturdy architecture.

Ororo strained to see through the screen that separated them curious as to how he could have possibly gotten up there. It could only be assumed that he climbed over on the limb of the huge oak tree that ruled over her backyard.

Ignoring her questions Remy got to the point of his sudden visit, "You said we needed to talk, so talk."

Hearing the harshness and edge in his voice that she couldn't interpret through the impersonal text of instant messaging, Ororo's panic waned. She realized what he thought she wanted to talk to him about.

"Oh, Remy," Ororo spoke softly, lifting her hand touching the screen separating them. "You really are adorable."

Remy's anger on its on accord tried to subside due to her subtle gesture but he forced it back into place, looking her steadily in her clear blue eyes.

"Talk," he said, this time with most of the bitterness gone.

"Remy…I don't know," she hesitated, looking away before continuing, "I don't know if we should bother. I think I'm wasting your time."

Remy once again softened at the frailty of her voice, "Wasting my time? What do you mean, Cherie?"

She met his eyes once again, "After summers over, I'm going back to New York to attend NYU. I got into NYU."

"Oh," suddenly Remy understood Ororo's confusion. He honestly hadn't thought about what they'd do after school was over. He had acceptance letters from multiple schools across the south. Jean-Luc didn't want his only child to be too far from him. And to be honest, Remy didn't want to be too far away from his father either.

Their moment of contemplation was broken by a voice calling on the other sided of the door.

"Ororo?"

"It's my dad!" she blurted as she quickly closed her curtains.

"One second, Daddy!" Ororo rushed to the door and only opened it wide enough for him to see her.

"I'm getting ready for bed, Dad. I'm really tired."

"That's okay, Stormy. I was just looking for the phone. Do you have it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here it is," she said handing it to him. "Anything else?"

Ororo tried her best not to look guilty, straining as she smiled. She had been told that she was a horrible liar and was praying that her father didn't notice.

Arching his eye at his wide eyed daughter he asked, "Is everything okay, sweetie?"

"No, everything is fine. I'm just trying to wind down from my day with Jean. She really knows how wear me out." Ororo nodded her head in an effort to farther convince her father of what he'd already called Jean's "wacky" personality.

David gave her a small chuckle of understanding, "Oh yes, that girl is something else. Goodnight, sweetie," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Night, Daddy," Ororo said as she closed the door. She pressed her ear to the door to listen to his footsteps fade down the stairs before running back over to the window and throwing the curtains open.

"Oh my God! We were almost caught!" she gasped, her face full of what Remy could only describe as a surprised delighted.

It amused him to watch her discover that it can be fun to be a little bad. He wondered how much further she'd be willing to go.

"Let me in."

"You're insane. No way," she absently looked back at her bedroom door.

"Okay," Remy conceded. Apparently her threshold for badness was only so far. Another moment of silence passed between them before he spoke again. "When did you find out?"

"Friday."

"Why didn't you tell me that night?"

"To be honest with you, I was more excited about our date," she said shyly. "I couldn't think about anything else."

"Oh, Cherie," he breathe. "Let me in," he urged again.

"No!" The simple word came out in almost two syllables.

"I'm coming in," Remy stated as he started feeling around the perimeter of her window.

"Remy LeBeau, you'd better stop it right now!"

"I can't. It's impossible. I can't see you without wanting to touch you." Remy's eyes and fingers frantically searched for an entry. "And you, my dear, must learn that I get everything I want."

"Really? Is that so?"

"Oui."

"Not tonight. The latches to take off the screen are on the inside, silly."

Ororo smirked at the look on Remy's face. It was one of slight defeat but it didn't still lack determination.

"Ororo, ma dame douce, s'il vous plait."

She narrowed her eyes at his choice of speaking so eloquently in French and the deeper tone of his voice. "I'm definitely not letting you in now."

Remy chuckled. "I won't come in but I can't leave without kissing you goodnight."

Ororo stood unmoving for a moment before slowly shaking her head at her dwindling will, "Okay! But you're not coming in."

"Okay," he replied as he watched her struggle with the clips on bottom of the screen. He silently marveled at her naivety. Of course he was going to come in once free to do so.

Remy held the screen as she released the pins, holding it briefly before looking at Ororo with what can only be described as a devil's grin. Without a word Remy used the screen as a Frisbee sending it sailing over the six foot privacy fence and into side neighbor's yard.

Ororo could only gasp but it was cut short by Remy's lanky body making its way through the opening.

"You said…"

"I know." He smiled before he pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. He reluctantly pulled away from her. The smile that he had just moments ago was replaced with a serious intensity.

"We're going to spend every moment we can together, even if we have to steal them. After you leave, we're going to see each other every break, vacation, or even three-day weekend. I'm not ever letting you go, Ororo. I just found you. I'm not losing another person I care about if I can help it."

"Goodnight," he said, placing another soft kiss on her lips before turning and disappearing back out of the window.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Look at me all updating before it's been a month or two. Go me! I wrote the majority of this in a state of delirium at about 3am. When I reread it, it was almost like I was reading it for the first time. lol. Anyway, this chapter takes us closer to the final chapter. I hope you like it.

Brazos: I didn't want to be predictable. And I wanted to stay close to the realm reality with Remy not declaring his undying loyalty and promise to follow her anywhere she went.

Happy 1: Will you please, my sweet lady?

Bayou Born: You are too kind. Thank you for responding and as always for reviewing!

Gumbosgirl: Bad girl!

Breakersmom: Stop it! You're making me blush!!

Whisper: You are absolutely right! The accent does it for me too! Initially it was there but I didn't feel like I could pull it off. Soooo…yeah, it fell by the wayside. Since it was said that he had the accent I was hoping to use the reader's imagination. I'm sorry, but I really didn't want to screw it up. )-:

Gator Bait: Hmm…I don't think her turning 18 will be the solution. I've been rolling over some ideas in my head (of course they differ from the outline I've rewritten a thousand times). David and Jean-Luc will encounter each other. That's all I'm sure of at the moment.

Zephyr: Yeah, she knew. That chick should have said something right away! I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt and just assume that she didn't feel it was the right time to say anything while he was pouring his heart out. Or maybe I just screwed up. Who knows? LOL

* * *

Designated Things

Chapter 21

The guilt Ororo felt for lying to her parents about her whereabouts had become almost nonexistent. She barely paused when her mother asked her where she and Jean were headed for the afternoon. She tossed, "to the movies" over her shoulder as she exited the front door.

N'Dare stood in the doorway watching her daughter run at full sprint down the street before loosing sight of her as she disappeared around the corner. N'Dare sighed as she wondered what happened to her little girl. She felt that they had somehow grown apart in the last few weeks. Ororo seemed withdrawn. Usually they would do things together on evenings and weekends. They'd shop, bake, or just watch a movie on television. Now the only thing Ororo wanted to do was hole up in her bedroom on school nights if she wasn't participating in some afterschool activity or spend all of her remaining free time with Jean.

N'Dare was happy that her daughter was adjusting to the new city. She and David felt awful for taking her away from her friends in the middle of her senior year. It was a family decision that they would do what was best for the family unit as a whole. They all agreed that moving to New Orleans would be best for future stability. N'Dare decided that she wouldn't pressure or question Ororo too much about the change in her rituals. Ororo had sacrificed enough, she just missed her…

* * *

Remy cursed the days that seemed to rush by. Each passing day brought them closer to the inevitable. He and Ororo would not be able to spend moments like this together, the two of them just sitting in silence. They had been enjoying the leisure of Woldenberg Park in a secluded spot away from prying eyes, listening to the children play and watching the boats pass along the Mississippi River.

They sat on the ground, Remy using a sturdy tree as support for their lounging. Ororo sat between his legs, reveling in the feel of his chest against her back. They were lost in their own thoughts enjoying the presence of the other.

Remy played with Ororo's long fingers, tracing their outline, turning her hand over in his. They were soft but he could tell they weren't idle, unlike his. She'd done her share of dishes compared to the smoothness of his own hands. He remembered once deciding to take up the guitar but quit within the week because of the soreness and blisters the strings caused his fingertips. He'd work at things when he felt like it. His father and mother made sure that their son's hard life ceased to exist once he entered their lives. Remy didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Jean, Logan, and Ororo's families probably didn't have tenth of what he was privy to yet they seemed to have it all.

Remy groaned out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Ororo asked. "Have I gotten too heavy? Do you want me to move?"

"Don't you dare," he said as he released her hand and wrapped his arms around her mid section holding her tightly to him. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled its clean scent. Closing his eyes he drank her in. He didn't ever want to let her go, yet he knew that he would have to.

Ororo knew exactly what he was thinking at his sudden possessiveness. She too was thinking the same thing. They didn't have much time. She turned her head slightly and placed a soft kiss on his temple. She felt his chest heave against her back and heard him exhale.

She wondered about their relationship. Was what she felt for him was love? She knew she loved her family and friends but what she felt for Remy was different. Like she wanted to cling to him and always be in his presence, no farther than an arms length away. She thought of him constantly when they weren't together. None of the turbulence they had or were going to face mattered. Anna's scowls didn't bother her, the occasional mention of the rumor T'Challa started rolled easily off of her, and the lies and half truths she told her parents on a daily basis barely phased her conscience. As long as Remy was near, she was just fine.

Ororo was taken away from her thoughts when Remy relaxed his grip.

"It's time for you to get back home, Cherie."

"We just got here," Ororo pouted.

"It does seem so. The time we spend together is never enough." Remy paused before continuing, knowing that his next words may not bode well with the object of his affections, "I'm tired of sneaking around, Ororo."

Ororo stiffened before sitting up and turning to face him.

"I am too, Remy. But we don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice, mon chere. Maybe we should tell your parents."

Ororo stood, brushing the grass and dirt from her bottom. Remy sat waiting for her response. He sighed when none came.

"I take your silence as a mouthful, Cherie," he said standing.

"No, Remy, it's not like that."

"What is it like then? Tell me…"

"I don't know. I just can't."

"You can't? Or is it that you don't want to?" Remy ran his long fingers through his windblown hair. The auburn locks fell messily, making him look as if he just rose from a nights sleep. He looked so fragile to Ororo, looking at her with dark glassy eyes. She couldn't hold his gaze and averted her eyes.

Remy growled out his frustration and took two long strides away from her before stopping and turning back at her words, "Remy don't…don't do this to me. Don't you think this is hard for me? I hate having to sneak around to see you. I hate having to always hide. I hate being afraid that someone will see us together and tell my parents. I just hate it." Tears began to stream down her face, the sobs choking her words as she struggled to get them out. "Just don't do this to me."

"Merde…"

He didn't want to make her cry. He just wanted her. To be with her. Watching her cry, he realized that she was having a harder time than he was dealing with their situation. He enjoyed talking to Jean-Luc about her. He told his father every detail of their outings together. He was able to see the amusement on his father's face. Ororo had to hide. He was the reason she had to lie to the people that loved her and she loved back.

"I'm sorry, Cherie. I'm just being selfish. I can wait. It's just that…" Remy felt silly for what he was about to say, "It's just that school will be over soon and there's the prom."

"What? The prom?" Ororo asked as she tried to stop her tears.

"Yeah, I mean. I'm sure you want to go. And if you want to go then I want to be the one to take you. You're my girl, Ororo."

A small burst of laughter came forth from Ororo's throat. "I don't want to go. Not if I can't be with you."

"Cherie, I know how you filles live for that type of thing."

Ororo walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his shoulder, "Yes, but not without you."

Remy's heart broke a little as he listened to her words. He wondered if he was so use to taking that he didn't know how to give back. Again, she is the loser in their situation.

He returned her embrace. They stood like that for a moment before he led her out of the park, neither uttering a word until they had to kiss each other goodbye.

* * *

"Papa, I need to talk to you. Are you busy?" Remy asked standing in the entrance of the open double doors of Jean-Luc's study.

"Never too busy for you, son. Come in." Jean-Luc quickly forgot about the papers on his desk he had been looking over and lay his pen down as he waited for Remy to sit, giving him his full undivided attention.

"Papa, I have a problem. It's Ororo."

Jean-Luc kept his expression neutral even as his heart began to pound in his chest anticipating what Remy could possibly say next. "Go on, son."

"Well, it's actually her parents. They don't know about us."

Jean-Luc slowly exhaled through his nose. His heart race reduced and he almost laughed at himself for immediately jumping to the wrong conclusion. He was already picturing himself bouncing a baby on his knee. Not that he would mind. He actually loved the idea but not now, mostly for Remy's and his petit belle's sake.

"What is it that they don't know about you two kids?"

"Nothing about us two dating. They know about me though. That I'm a screw up. That I'm bad news for their daughter…"

"Nonsense! They apparently haven't taken the time to get to know you. They'd see what a fine young man you are."

"I don't think so. Her father is the new editor of the journal. He knows all about…well, you know…"

"I see," Jean-Luc paused. "What do you want me to do, son? I usually don't get too involved with the local companies that I own shares in. You know that."

"Papa, I'm not asking you to do anything. Well, I am. But I think she and I can handle her parents…eventually. I'm more concerned with the formal she's going to miss. She doesn't want to go if I can't take her."

Jean-Luc smiled at Remy's lopsided grin. His son was obviously pleased that Ororo held him in such high regard.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if we had something here. Just me and her, maybe. ..if she wants to."

His father sat silent for a moment contemplating Remy's words. He knew how much his son cared for this particular young lady. Jean-Luc had met her a few times and liked her very much himself. She was always polite, soft spoken, and always looked presentable. Ororo was nothing like Anna much to his delight. He never had to coax Remy out of his room after he'd spent time with her like he did with Anna.

"All right, son. I'll take care of everything."

"Really, Papa?" Remy's face lit up. He wasn't shocked that his father had agreed. However, he was surprised that it didn't take a bit more convincing. "What do you need me to do? Anything…anything at all."

"Nothing. You just worry about how you two are going to deal with her parents when the time is right. There's no reason for you two to hide this from them. If she were my daughter, I know I'd want to know."

"You're right, Papa. We will. merci."

Remy stood and exited the study. He never saw Emma standing just behind the opposite door. Emma clucked her teeth and smiled at what she'd just overheard. It may not be an opportunity to rid the house of this little nuisance but it would be fun making his life a living hell.

* * *

N'Dare stood in the kitchen searching her cupboards for the herbs she needed for tonight's dinner when she heard Ororo come through the front door.

"Hi mom!" Ororo called as she tried to make her way up the stairs; however, she was halted by her mother's voice.

"Ororo! Honey, come into the kitchen." It was a week night and she was going too have some sort of quality time with her daughter.

Ororo bit back her annoyance. She wanted to start her homework so that she'd have time to talk to Remy before anyone came knocking on her door.

"Yes, mother?"

"Sit down. I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't had a good conversation in a long time. If I didn't know better, I'd almost think that you're avoiding me."

Ororo laughed nervously, "I haven't been avoiding you. You know how it is. Finals are coming up. I have to study. I've been studying."

"I see. Well, fill me in on the latest. Has your friend Logan come back to school yet?"

Ororo had told her mother of Logan's suspension but didn't tell her exactly why; just that he'd gotten into a fight with a real troublemaker."

"He's been back for a while. He had some catching up to do but he's back on track for graduation."

"That's good, sweetie. Honestly, I don't know why these kids feel they have to fight. It's better just to walk away. Nothing has ever been resolved with fighting…"

N'Dare started to lecture. Ororo knew that her mother could go on for at least thirty minutes about the status of today's youth. Luckily for Ororo, her father walked through the door with a greeting and a kiss to silence his wife.

"Put on your dancing shoes, sweetheart. We're going to paint this town red. The paper has a yearly fundraiser to benefit abused children. For some reason it's been moved up, so you've got about two weeks to find the perfect dress."

"Really?" N'Dare took the invitation out of David's hand and began to read. "This looks like fun. Oh, honey, look. It's going to be on a river boat, the _Cajun Queen_. Look Ororo," she said as he passed the invite over.

Ororo read over the delicate lettering. She noticed the event was the same night as the prom. She also didn't miss the irony that she'd be sitting at home while her parents went to a formal affair. Life just wasn't fair, she decided.

"This is great," she said. "I've got to go study, so…I'm going up."

"Wait. I know you aren't passing up an opportunity to go shopping with me. Besides, you have a formal coming up too. You need something."

"Oh, that. Well, I hadn't planned on going."

"Ororo, dear, that does not compute. Of course you're going."

"No. I heard that it was really boring. No one really shows up for it…" Ororo let her voice trail off. Actually, if she'd heard one more thing about how great it was going to be she'd scream. "Besides, I went last year. Been there, done that."

"But Ororo…"

"If she doesn't want to go, don't force her," David interjected giving Ororo a wink. He'd had to save Ororo on more than one occasion from his wife's sometime overbearing nurturing. "It's a good thing. I don't have to lay down the law to some chucklehead taking my baby out."

Ororo attempted a smile but the effort was only half hearted. Remy was no "chucklehead."

"Okay, sweetie, Dinner should be ready soon," N'Dare announced as she reread the invite.

"Okay, Mother."

The taps on her window no longer scared her. She expected them to be there just after dusk dark. Remy would come at least three nights out of the week days. She knew they had a couple of hours without interruptions while David and N'Dare took the time to put away dishes and watch a bit of television before they headed to bed. Her mother and father took this time and their couple time.

She opened the window and was greeted with a long soft kiss.

"Wow. What did I do to deserve that?"

Remy smiled biting his lower lip. "You deserve more than that. And guess what? You're going to get it."

Ororo arched her brow at his declaration, "Really? And what may that be?"

"A night to remember. You're going to have your prom."

"Remy, we've already talked about this…"

"Hush, woman," he said as he lifted his finger to her lips stopping her words. "You will have your prom because your parents will be busy at a charity event on a great big riverboat, paddling its way up and down the great Mississippi River."

Ororo's eyes became huge. "How do you know about that?"

"Didn't I tell you before that I get everything I want, Cherie? And I just want you to be happy."

Ororo listened as Remy filled her in on the details of what Jean-Luc had done for them. Basically he'd occupied Ororo's parents just so she and Remy could get dressed up and has their own private affair.

"It's up to you, Cherie. We can go to the school's prom or we can have our own."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll do me the pleasure."


	23. Chapter 22

Once again, thank you all for the reviews. I'm still amazed that people are hanging in there for so long with this story. And I realized that the last chapter only got us a wee bit closer to the end. I've decided not to try to predict exactly how many more chapters it will be. The end will come when it comes, I guess. But it's coming!! lol

And I just can't tell you all how much fun this has been. I'm already pecking around with another story that's been sitting on my hard drive that I think will be fun. They're a pinch older in that one. lol.

Also, on my front page I added a request for someone to bounce ideas off of for the ending to DT. Right now I have about three endings in mind. If anyone doesn't mind potentially being spoiled I'd love to hear from you. Brazos tried to reach me through but we weren't able to connect using their mode, so here is one of my many email addresses: trademarkred at gmail. drop me an email if you're interested. Thanks again.

and please forgive the typos. if you see anyone that really chaps you. i know multiple typos can take away from the story so if you find any that you just can't let slide...please let me know. again, i have no beta...

* * *

Designated Things

Chapter 22

"That has to be the most romantic thing I've ever heard! So are you two even going to make an appearance at the school's prom?" Jean asked Ororo, staring with wide eyes at her from across the barely clean table of the mall food court.

"No, probably not," Ororo shrugged. "Most people only go to the prom to take pictures then leave. It's not like we could show pictures to anyone if we bothered."

"Are you going to tell your parents about you two after prom?"

"That's the plan."

"You'll be eighteen just a few days before the prom. Why don't you two just tell them then? You'll be able to do anything you want. You'll be an adult, after all. And you won't have to sneak to the prom."

Ororo laughed. "I don't think turning eighteen will change anything. I still live under their roof, Jean. My dad's made it perfectly clear; I follow his rules until I start paying his mortgage."

"I guess," Jean reluctantly conceded. She didn't understand why Remy and Ororo just didn't go to her parents and lay everything out in the open. She had a very open relationship with her parents and could never imagine not being able to keep them informed on her life.

Ororo didn't want to talk or think about her situation with Remy. She wanted to enjoy every opportunity she had with Remy. They had only a couple of months that they could spend together before she would be leaving. Dreading their upcoming conversation with her parents was not anything she wanted to spend a lot of time thinking about. She wanted to do it and get it over with.

Instead of trying to convince Jean that her and Remy's plan to wait was a good idea she watched Remy. He and Logan were standing in the food court of the mall. Amusement danced across her face as Logan's tray was steadily being stacked with multiple entrees. Remy stood behind him slightly annoyed with him for the amount of time and food he was taking. He looked over at Ororo as he pointed to Logan in a "Can you believe this guy?" type gesture. Ororo gave him a smile and a small shake of her head before turning her attention back to Jean.

"Isn't it great that Logan's going to prom?"

Jean's eyes stretched wide as a gasp escaped her wide open mouth. "If you say so. But I think it's ridiculous!"

Ororo's face scrunched up in bewilderment, "Why?"

"He's going to the prom with some random chick he just met! Memeko, Mymiko…something like that," Jean spat out her disgust.

Ororo was confused by Jean's sudden animosity for a split second then realization dawned on her and she began to laugh, "Jean Grey, you're jealous," Ororo hissed across the table.

"Am not!"

"Uh huh," Ororo replied in an unbelieving tone.

"I'm not. It's just that he doesn't even know this girl. He met her at his shop while he was suspended. Apparently they spent a lot of that time together since she's home schooled. You know home schooled kids are freaks. They have no social skills. Her parents are probably in some kind of cult."

Ororo couldn't help but to giggle at Jean's twisted features. Had Ororo been a passerby she'd think that Jean had just been assaulted with the foulest among foul smells.

"Why Jean, that's very open minded of you," Ororo dead panned.

"Whatever…," Jean dismissed her words with a flick of her wrist. "It seems that they're in loooove."

Ororo sat baffled and amazed at Jean's attitude. She was supposed to be in love with Scott, yet Logan's interest in another girl was totally getting under her skin. Although, Ororo knew that it did make sense for Jean to be somewhat bothered by this new development. Remy confided that Jean and Logan's friendly flirting had almost progressed into an actual relationship but was halted when Jean met Scott. Ororo then understood completely the contempt Logan held for the "boy scout."

"But Jean, you…," Ororo started but was quickly cut off by Jean's "shush" as the boys approached.

"So, Ororo, do you know what color dress you're going to get?" Jean asked innocently.

"Oh, no. My mother and I are going shopping tomorrow afterschool for both of our dresses?"

"Your mom?"

"Yes. I told her that I had changed my mind and would just tag along with a few friends," Ororo hesitated, "…a few friends, meaning you and Scott."

Remy strained a smile and ducked his head a bit. The awful feeling of Ororo having to lie to her parents, again, about their relationship made him a bit nauseous. He was more than ready to stand beside Ororo and tell her parents, no matter how much David made his knees shake.

* * *

"Ororo, honey, are you ready?" N'Dare said through the small opening of her bedroom door.

Ororo quickly minimized the instant messaging window. She didn't want her mother to inadvertently find out about her and Remy through her carelessness.

"Ready for what?" she asked.

"Ready for what?" N'Dare repeated surprised. "Ready to go shopping for our dresses."

"Oh, I already bought mine."

"What? When?"

"Yesterday…I saw the perfect one and just had to get it," Ororo said excitedly as she rose to open her closet not noticing the subtle frown on her mother's face.

Ororo grabbed the garment from the support. Turning to face her mother with the gown still protected in clear plastic draping it in front of her. Ororo smiled as she made an effort to model the dress for her mother.

The strapless gown was a watery blue, like a Caribbean sky at high noon. Even in the bag N'Dare could tell that it would be gorgeous on her daughter. The rhinestones that rained over the top of the satin bodice then fading into sparse trickles onto the flowing tulle ankle length skirt.

N'Dare silently exhaled releasing her disappointment, "It's beautiful, dear."

"I know. I couldn't take the chance of letting someone else snatch it up. I hope you don't mind. I charged it on my emergency card." Ororo turned the dress towards her and began to admire it.

"No, that's fine. You were going to get one anyway. Well, what about accessories? Shoes? You still need those, right?"

"Oh, actually no, I bought shoes as well and Jean's going to let me borrow some of her crystal jewelry. They'll go great with the dress."

Ororo hang the dress back in her closet then turned back to her mother. She finally noticed the look of disappointment on N'Dare's face.

"Oh, mom, I'm sorry. I can still go with you to get yours though…I guess." Ororo's eyes darted back towards her computer screen noticing the blinking minimized window indicating that a message had been sent to her.

"No, dear, that's okay. Go ahead and finish your work. I guess I'm going to have to learn how to shop without you in a few months anyway."

Ororo said nothing, looking apologetically at her mother. She accepted N'Dare's kiss upon her forehead and closed the door before running back to her desk and reopening her conversation with Remy.

* * *

"Mom, you look great."

Ororo stood in the entry way of her parent's master suite watching as her mother put in the tear drop shaped diamond earrings David had bought her last year for their twentieth wedding anniversary.

"Thank you, sweetie," N'Dare said as she looked up at Ororo. "Ororo! You're not dressed," she said as she took in Ororo still in her terry cloth robe.

"I don't leave for another hour and a half. I have plenty of time."

"I really wanted to see you and your friends all dressed up. I just don't understand why the charity event is starting so darn early in the evening." N'Dare's forehead crinkled as she contemplated an answer to her statement.

Ororo shrugged and hummed her agreement knowing full well Jean-Luc was buying her and Remy time. She also knew that it was the first time the event had been held on a riverboat. Which was another aspect of Jean-Luc's brilliant plan, the boat would leave the dock at six p.m. sharp. There will be no chance of her parents arriving late for the event or turning around because of forgotten articles, finding Remy in their home picking up their daughter.

Ororo sat on her bed waiting. She'd been dressed for the last thirty minutes. She'd done her makeup as soon as her mother and father walked out of the front door. Now she was just waiting on Remy. She'd looked at the clock multiple times. It was only a few minutes shy of seven o'clock.

As the digital numbers slowly changed she became more anxious. She didn't know why. She'd spent a lot of time with Remy, at school and alone in stolen moments. They had developed an easy rapport, comfortable silences, and unspoken understanding. Their relationship was perfect when it was just the two of them. So why was she so nervous?

Maybe it was the time they'd spent together just a few days before on her birthday. It was brief due to the fact that her mother had planned an elaborate eighteenth birthday dinner. But her and Remy were able to steal a few hours for themselves under the guise that she was staying after school with Jean, helping with the prom committee. Instead she and Remy spent that time stowed away in his room. At times Ororo would lose herself in the passionate kissing they were sharing however Remy saved her from her own body's betrayal when he would pull away from her. She knew she was in danger of letting things go too far but at that moment she didn't care. That frightened her. She wasn't sure how Remy felt about her. And she still wasn't sure if he was completely over Anna. Ororo wasn't too sure how much all that would matter to her tonight. They would be alone unsupervised for hours. The thought scared and thrilled her...

Ororo took a deep cleansing breath which immediately rushed out when she heard her doorbell ring. Leaping to her feet, Ororo had to stop herself from rushing to the door. She didn't want to seem too eager. She slowed her pace as she made her room down the stairs into the foyer. Now was the time to finish that deep cleansing breath as she swung the door open.

'Oh my God,' is the only thought running through Ororo's head. Remy stood before her looking dashing. She immediately noticed his freshly cut hair. It was much shorter than before, causing the color to seem a darker shade of auburn. The top was longer than the sides, which were tapered neatly above his ears, and casually fell in soft spikes to one side.

Other than that, nothing was really different about Remy LeBeau. His perfectly shaped eyebrows were natural as was his flawless milky skin. It had to be the tuxedo. It was obvious to Ororo's untrained eyes that the suit was designer. It didn't have the traditional collar. As a matter of fact, nothing was traditional about the ensemble except the classic black color. The collar was more like a band of satin. The band thinned, then ran along the length of the jacket. There were no buttons. Buttons would have taken away from the diamond pinned ascot tie and horizontal pleating on the vest beneath. The horizontal run of the vest perfectly complimented vertical pinstripe of his black and gray trousers. Hints of white peaked from above the tie and from the sleeves breaking up the monochromatic color scheme just enough to not make it boring.

"You look beautiful," she said finally meeting his dark eyes with hers.

"That's my line, Cherie," Remy retorted trying to give her an arrogant grin but failing miserably.

Usually he would have complained with her choice of words describing him but decided against it. He was too busy taking in Ororo's beauty to be able to form a coherent argument. He'd seen the dress only in brief intervals. Once along with multiple others as she and Jean were "tearing" through the racks, as Logan so elegantly put it before pulling him off in the direction of the tuxedo store. And once again when they met up and headed their separate ways.

He realized then that it wasn't the dress that was beautiful but the person in it. Instead of the sparkles on the dress bringing out Ororo's eyes, she her eyes brought out the sparkles. Her mocha complexion and brilliant white hair dared the blue satin to equal her beauty.

"You're perfect."

They stood and stared at each other for a brief moment sharing a smile of mutual admiration.

"Come in, I have to get my purse," Ororo spoke as she stepped to the side. She closed the door after he'd entered and walked around him but was stopped on her way into the sitting room by his firm grasp on her elbow. Remy said nothing as he turned her back toward him placing a faint kiss on her lightly tinted lips.

"Just perfect," he stated again.

Ororo watched him and was startled by the way his eyes bore into hers. His eyes were indeed the windows to his soul. He'd never be able to hide what he was feeling or thinking. Ororo didn't know his exact thoughts but those eyes of his made her heart pound deep in her chest.

"Thank you." She stepped the couple of feet back and grabbed her purse off of the side table never taking her eyes away from Remy's. "I'm ready."

Remy nodded his acknowledgment and opened the door for her. His expression changing subtly to one of anticipation. His eyes were a tad wider and his smile a trace broader.

Ororo felt his eyes still on her as she locked the door. She finally exhaled and turned fully to look at him on the stoop, "Remy, you're making me nervous. Why are you staring at me like that?"

Remy blinked, dumbfound with her words. "Que?"

Ororo laughed. "You're staring. It's making me nervous."

"Oh," he smiled, realizing that he had been staring. He grabbed her hand and squeezed, "I'll try to stop. But I have to tell you…it's going to be really hard."

He led her down the walkway to his car and opened the passenger side door of his sedan. She smiled as he helped her safely situate the yards of sheer fabric inside the car. Wordlessly he closed her door and ran around the front end of the car. Once inside he gingerly took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on the back of her knuckles.

"Tonight is going to be great. I'm so glad you decided to let me do this for you."

* * *

The riverboat left the dock promptly at six o'clock. David and N'Dare arrived a good twenty minutes before leaving port. They were able to explore the vessel and note its fine craftsmanship. The Cajun Queen is an authentic replica of the old glorious boats that once ferried passengers along the Atlantic and Gulf Coasts, all the way down to the soft period lighting to the Victorian style draperies.

David was very impressed with the event the New Orleans News Journal had put together. They had spared no expense when it came to food and entertainment. Both David and N'Dare thought that was odd being that they were not asked to pay a ridiculous sum of money for a lacking plate of bland food. Instead, each employee was asked to donate time preferably to the local women and children's shelter or another hands-on charity. The paper made yearly donations in any case, however, actual man power was what was needed most.

Once the party was in full swing, David introduced N'Dare to the co-workers and spouse that she hadn't already met. They shared easy five minute conversations before moving on to other decadently dresses couples. N'Dare was pleased to bump into Mr. and Mrs. Grey whom she'd met on numerous occasions between dropping off and picking up their daughters over the past months. They chatted familiarly with each other, mostly about how they would miss their girls after they'd moved on to college.

Emma stood to the side listening to the two couple's conversation. She rolled her eyes as she listened to their mundane conversation. She decided to spice it up a bit.

"John…Elaine…," Emma schmoozed giving both Mr. and Mrs. Grey air kisses on their cheeks. "I'm so glad you two could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it," Mr. Grey said lifting his wine glass in a mock toast.

"Emma, have you met…," Mrs. Grey began to introduce Emma to David and N'Dare but was cut off by the overly eager for destruction blonde.

"This has to be Ororo's mother. There's no denying those exotic looks."

N'Dare was visibly taken aback by the mention of her daughter's name from a woman she knew nothing of.

"Do you know my daughter?"

"Yes, she's made quite the impression on the men at the LeBeau household."

Both David and N'Dare frowned. They had no clue as to what or who she was talking about. Before they could inquire Jean-Luc strolled up next to Emma and half heartedly greeted the others before pulling her away.

"Emma, darling, I asked you to please not ruin this night for Remy. He's going to tell Ororo's parents when the time is right."

Emma looked stunned. "Oh my! Was that Ororo's parents?"

"You know damn well it was. I saw you slithering your way over to them the moment you laid eyes on them."

"Jean-Luc! I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I've warned you, Emma. You're on thin ice," he said sternly before walking away to find the coordinator. He wanted to get dinner started and Emma as far away from trouble as possible.

* * *

End Note: if you'd like to see the pics i stole Remy's tux and Ororo's gown from just google "black mirage tuxedo" and "joli prom 7079."


	24. Chapter 23

* * *

A/N: Gosh. I've inadvertently stayed up all night finishing up this chapter. One minute it was 1am the next it's 530am. I'm gonna put some review comments on my front page tomorrow. I'm just too tired to do it now. Need sleepy time.

* * *

Designated Things

Chapter 23

"Where are we?" Ororo asked. She knew she was near Remy's home however his veering the sedan through a wrought iron gate partially hidden by shrubbery and trees confused her.

"Entering Wonderland," Remy joked then laughed at the incredulous expression on Ororo's face. "It's the back entrance, mon chere."

"Aah," Ororo breathe, still searching inquisitively through the brush.

Ororo gasped as Remy again veered and followed a cobblestone driveway to what she assumed was a guest house that was settled among a wild flowering garden. The little house looked more like a cottage made from stacked stones. She noticed that there was a soft light escaping from the front window panes. Its light was accompanied by poles scattered throughout the grounds with Christmas lights strung from them illuminating meandering limestone paths. It reminded her of a setting from a fairytale. She would have only been mildly surprised if she caught a glimpse of some mythical creature peering through the shrubbery.

"It's so…beautiful. Did you do this?"

"Oui, me and Logan." Remy felt vindicated. He and Logan had spent the past week planning and setting up the outside retreat.

Ororo moved to let herself out of the door but was halted by Remy's light touch on her arm. "This is your night, Ororo. I'm going to do everything for you. I don't want you to lift one finger."

She gave him a shy smile and a nod affirming she understood his command. She watched him as he rounded the front of the car to retrieve her. In those few seconds that she was alone Ororo again wondered if she was in love. He still made her stomach quiver each time she laid eyes on him or heard his voice. She thought about how happy she was at that moment or anytime they were together. The thought of them only having a short time left to be together like this entered her mind before she quickly brushed it aside. She didn't want to think about it tonight. When Remy opened the door and she looked into his smiling face she realized for certain that she was without a doubt in love. That realization should have scared her but it didn't.

Remy was delighted with Ororo's reaction. He wanted the evening to be special for her. She deserved to be catered to. He knew that the battle they'd soon face with her father would be a difficult one. He knew that if Ororo was his daughter that he wouldn't make it easy for someone like him to just walk in and potentially ruin her life. He had to prove himself to her parents and hopefully they will be open enough to listen and understand.

* * *

David and N'Dare watched the dapper older gentlemen pull the woman away before turning back to the Greys.

"I really can't stand that woman."

"John!" Mrs. Grey admonished.

"Well, I can't. She's a beast."

The couple was just starting to quietly bicker when the tinkling of silverware on crystal halted their words. Standing on a raised bandstand another tuxedoed man cleared his throat before softly speaking into the microphone, "Please find your place card. Dinner is about to be served."

People began to shuffle around David and N'Dare who were still a bit stunned by Emma's words about Ororo. They finally found their seats and waited on the servers to deliver the warm rolls before beginning their conversation.

"What do you think that woman meant about Ororo?" David asked his wife, clearly concerned.

"I don't know, dear. I'm sure it wasn't anything important." N'Dare's mind had been operating on overdrive in the couple of minutes they had to find their seats. She was no dummy and she used to be a teenage girl herself. Ororo had obviously been seeing Remy against her and David's wishes. Her goal now was to placate her husband until she could talk to Ororo herself.

"Isn't LeBeau the last name of that boy that came to our home to tutor Ororo? The delinquent?"

N'Dare internally groaned. She hoped that David had forgotten the boy's name but she should have known better. He was a news man. His job was to remember names, places and situations.

"Umm…I think it is." She tried to sound nonchalant with her reply.

"What do you think she meant by…," David's words were interrupted by waiters delivering beverages and salads.

N'Dare could tell that David was agitated by the way he worked his jaw and ran his fingers along the linen of the table top as he waited for the servers to leave.

"What did she mean by "an impression on the LeBeau men"?

"Oh, honey, she goes to school with the boy everyday. They're bound to talk to each other. And parents sometimes do go to the schools."

"We forbid her from seeing this boy."

"Yes, David. I'm sure she isn't _seeing _him. Well, I'm sure she sees him at school but that's it. This is Ororo we're talking about here. She's very responsible and would never intentionally defy us." N'Dare could hear her words coming back to bite her as they tumbled from her mouth.

"I guess," David conceded.

"Honey, let's just enjoy ourselves. We'll talk to Ororo tomorrow."

N'Dare was relieved when one of David's journalists sat next to him and began a conversation. She was hoping Ororo would have a reasonable explanation but deep down N'Dare knew the truth. The boy was charming and she could tell that Ororo really liked him. In hindsight everything became very clear, Ororo's sudden change in her schedule and her spending more time on her computer. But most of all Ororo didn't put up too much of a fight when she clearly felt that not being able to see Remy was unfair. N'Dare knew her daughter wasn't the type of person to yell or stamp her feet but she didn't give up easily. She assumed that aspect of Ororo's personality was taken from her father. Between David and Ororo, N'Dare knew she'd have to be the mediator.

* * *

The night held a slight tinge of moisture on the breeze and clouds scattered the moonlight throughout the acreage. Remy led Ororo through the paths. He watched her touch the blossoms and foliage as she passed.

"Mmm…" she inhaled. "There's jasmine in here."

"Oui, my mother planted jasmine throughout. It was her favorite scent."

"I love it too," Ororo stated absently not noticing the small smile that crept to the corners of Remy's lips as he watched her profile out of the corner of his eyes. He loved the way the soft light illuminated her skin, making it look soft and touchable. The upsweep of her hair revealed her long neck and he longed to press his lips against the tendons and inhale her scent.

He squeezed her hand causing her to once again focus on him. She twisted her lips in a barely contained smile before releasing his and hand and putting her arm around his waist pulling him into her side.

"You're staring again."

"I know. I think you're going to have to get used to it, Cherie. You just look so damn good tonight," he said kissing her loudly on her cheek.

"Well, thank you, Mr. LeBeau. You clean up pretty good yourself…even though you cut your hair…"

Remy absentmindedly stroked his fingers through his now short tresses. Ororo watched them fall into a bedlam of perfection.

"You don't like it?" he asked concerned about her answer.

"Actually, I love it. I'll just miss running my fingers through your long hair."

"Aww…petite," he teased stopping and turning her towards him, "there's still plenty of me to love."

Remy immediately regretted his choice of words as he watched uncertainty flicker across her face. He felt a hard pang of disappointment in his chest. He had been asking himself the same questions she'd been posing to herself. Is he in love with her? Was he over Anna? He knew that she made him feel differently than Anna did. He didn't wonder from minute to minute of Ororo was going to lash out at him. He knew that the thought of her made him smile. What he didn't know was how she felt about him. Sure, he knew that she liked him; she wouldn't risk so much if she didn't. But he didn't want to open himself completely up to her and potentially run the risk of having his heart ripped out again. He was tired of being heartbroken.

Ororo didn't know how to respond. Instead she kept quiet giving him a soft smile before reaching up and tousling his hair. He returned her smile and began to walk her again to the table he had set up in the middle of the garden. Remy was delighted to see her smiling inquisitively at his little set up. He saw her eyes settle on the bottle chilling in the ice bucket and the glasses that accompanied it.

Remy didn't answer her silent questioning, instead he reached onto the table and retrieved a plastic container holding a corsage of miniature white roses settled neatly among baby's breath, greenery, and white satin ribbons.

"Oh, Remy…I didn't get a boutonniere for you," Ororo said watching as he took the flowers out of its plastic casing.

"Wasn't necessary," he said as he slid the elastic band over her hand fitting it around the small of her wrist. "This jacket doesn't need one." He smiled broadly at her as she inspected it for herself.

"No, I guess it doesn't."

Ororo reached up and smooth her hands over the fine fabric covering his shoulders before running her hands along the length of his arms. She marveled at how familiar she had become with him. It was so easy to reach out and touch him without any hesitation. It didn't feel awkward or strange when he would stand behind her with his hand on her waist as she exchanged her books in her locker. It felt good to be around him. When they were apart she felt like a piece of her was missing.

She watched at Remy picked up a lighter and began lighting the candles centered on the table. They didn't cast much light but they were romantic. He then bent and reached under the table and pulled out a boom box that Ororo hadn't seen when they had first approached. He placed it on a chair as he gave her a big mischievous grin. She looked at him with curious eyes wondering what he was up to. However, those thoughts quickly faded when he hand her one of the champagne glasses. She became nervous at the thought of drinking alcohol under the legal age limit. She knew Remy would occasionally drink and never really thought anything to be too wrong with it. But now that he was presenting it to her, she didn't know how to feel about it.

Remy sensed her anxiousness and smirked when he presented the bottle to her, "Sparkling cider."

Ororo released a short laugh in relief. "Good. I thought you were trying to corrupt me."

"Non Cherie, I like you as a good girl," he teased her.

He poured her glass then his own. Again, Ororo noticed that the mischievous grin was back. She was about to ask him why it was there when he pressed the play button on the CD player and clinked his glass to hers.

Ororo listened to the first few notes of a piano coming from the speaker as she raised her glass to her lips. The song was familiar but she couldn't quite place it until she heard the voice of the singer just as she'd taken a swallow of her drink. Her eyes stretched open and she almost choked as she patted her chest. Remy took her glass from her, pulling her into him and patting her back.

"Barry Manilow?"

Remy laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and began to slow dance her as he sang into her ear changing the title of the song from "Mandy" to "Ororo."

"Morning, just another day/ Happy people pass my way/ Looking in their eyes/ I see a memory/ I never realized/you made me so happy, oh Ororo"

Remy was pleased as he watched her throw her head back and laugh. He loved the sound of her laughter. It was thick and melodic. He'd continue to embarrass himself with his dreadful singing voice if her laugh was his reward. He danced her around the table on the cobblestone flooring, up and back down the pathways until the end of the song.

"Barry's the man," he said as he gave her back her glass.

"You know, after tonight…I think you're right."

* * *

N'Dare was relieved that David had stopped fretting over Ororo. With any luck her words had sank into David's head. He hadn't mentioned Emma's offhanded remark through the rest of the dinner.

They had just finished viewing a presentation for the charity they'd all come to support. It was very touching. N'Dare's eyes welled with tears several times as she listened to the stories of different families that the charity had seen through tough times.

As the dim lights finally rose, David handed his wife his handkerchief and squeezed her shoulder as she dabbed at her eyes. They were both counting their blessings for all they had when Jean-Luc took the stage.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight," he began. "I know this isn't the traditional forum for this event. No one's gotten seasick, I hope."

"Give me one more glass of champagne! I'm working on it." A male voice from the back of the room called up to Jean-Luc eliciting a few good natured chuckles.

"Quick, cut that guy off," Jean-Luc retorted lightheartedly before getting serious.

"As many of you know, this foundation is very important to me. It was started by my late wife, Elizabeth LeBeau after we were blessed with the sudden entrance of a boy that came from these very circumstances. A boy that is growing into a fine young man that will far exceed the expectations initially dealt to him. And I'd like to thank you all for coming and being a part of this night which is an event near and dear to my heart as well as Elizabeth's and Remy's.

Jean-Luc handed the microphone back to the coordinator who began to direct the guest to the various volunteer signup tables. Instructing them that they would receive one raffle ticket for the nights prizes for each hour they committed to.

Mrs. Grey approached David and N'Dare dabbing at her own eyes. "That man has been through so much…losing his wife so suddenly the way he did. Both he and Remy took it very hard."

"I can only imagine," N'Dare said sympathetically. David nodded in agreement.

"Remy has always been a very sweet boy but he did get into his share of trouble," Mrs. Grey continued. N'Dare held her breath and her body stiffened as she anticipated her new friend's next words. "But it does seem that since he and Ororo have been dating he's turned over a new leaf. I wish I could have seen them leave for the prom tonight. They always look so nice together when they go out," Mrs. Grey smiled brightly not knowing what she'd just done.

N'Dare briefly closed her eyes before turning to David who had a brief look of shock before his brows furrowed and his jaws locked in what she knew was barely restrained anger.

"Please excuse us, Elaine," N'Dare requested as she pulled David by the elbow to a sparsely occupied corner. "Honey, let's not jump to conclusions…"

"We don't have to jump to conclusions. It's all been spelled out for us. Ororo has intentionally defied us, N'Dare."

"We should talk to her first before we just assume the worst about her. She's a good girl, David."

"Did you not just hear what has been said? The boy is a product of…of…" his words sputtered and N'Dare looked at him appalled at what she knew he was going to say, "of trash. He's damaged goods."

"David!"

"No, N'Dare. I've seen and written about this sort of thing too many times. And this boy is no exception because someone took pity on him. I can see that from all of the trouble he's been in and I'm not letting him drag my daughter down with him." As David spoke his eyes scanned the space until he locked eyes with his target. "Excuse me," he said as he made his way toward Jean-Luc.

Jean-Luc saw the intensity in David's eyes. He hoped beyond hope that he was approaching him because he really wanted to find out how he could help the charity. That slim glimmer of hope was dashed at David's first words.

"Did you know about your son and my daughter?"

Jean-Luc had a decision to make. He could feign ignorance or he could be straight. Jean-Luc never played at being ignorant. It wasn't his style. He sighed.

"Remy is a good kid and he cares for your daughter."

"So you did know. And I'd assume that you also know that Ororo was forbidden to go out with your son."

"Mr. Munroe, if you'd just come with me so we can talk about this…in private."

"No, that won't be necessary. What will be necessary is that you get me off of this boat. You set my wife and I up so your son could do god knows what with my daughter."

"I assure you, that isn't the case…"

"Look, man, I don't care who you are or what you own; I want off this damn boat…now."

N'Dare approached the two men stepping between them to address Jean-Luc. "Please, Mr. LeBeau, David's and I both are very upset. Is there any way that we can leave?"

Jean-Luc again sighed. He was caught and he should have known better than to get as involved as he did. "I'll see what I can do," he said as he turned and began to walk away.

"Make it happen," David demanded over N'Dare's shoulder.


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: I can not believe I did it again. It's 5am and I'm still awake. I can't help it though. Once I get on a roll I just want to keep going! And you know what? I think I lied. I think I have more chapters to go than I anticipated. I actually did a new outline and added a few things that I had initially decided not to. Anyway, I've gotta say...Thanks so much everyone for the reviews!! I'm just so glad people are enjoying this story. Like I said once before, I didn't want it to be so long readers would get bored with it. And I'm also trying to add chapters that progress the plot. I was almost afraid that this chapter would be too "wordy". Yall would let me know, right?

G&E: I hope not!

Times-Picayune: I'm trying to be optimistic about their situation. But you're right. It's not looking too good.

Just-Curious: You make me laugh. Ororo is of legal age now. I glossed over it in chapter 22 (i think). That fact is again reinterated in this chapter. Oh. And you're still so bad! We'll see though...

Zephyr: So very true.

Gator Bait: You're right. Bigotry exist. David may not have a problem with racism or sexism but classism is definitely and issue when it came to his daughter. I'm wondering if anyone would be good enough for her.

Feistygurl: Thank you! I'm going for real but I don't want it to be boring... And I see that you're updating regularly on the Dynasty! I'm a bit behind but it is top on my list to read. Usually I read fics when I get really blocked. Being that I'm wrapping this up, I haven't had any...er...blockage. lol

Breakers Mom: don't apologize! some people have lives...unlike myself. lol

Happy 1: You're right. Remy has layers upon layers. Which wasn't supposed to be the case when I set out to write this. Ororo was supposed to be the focus. However, the basis of any story is conflict I guess...Remy just turned out to be the most interesting character.

Woo! I wish I could comment to everyone! but I can't keep my bleedin' eyes open!! With that said...thanks for reading and taking the time to review.

Designated Things

Chapter 24

Remy could easily say that he was the most content he'd been in a long while. Listening to Ororo groan over his musical choices before she'd grudgingly confessed that they were romantic made his night. He'd never admitted his love for seventies soft rock to anyone. The affinity was initiated by Mrs. LeBeau who always said that there was no point to a song if no one could sing along with it. He told Ororo just as much and added how fortunate she is to have him there to sing them for her. She wholeheartedly agreed or else she didn't think she'd be able to take it for too much longer.

The couple moved their party inside the guesthouse after hearing sounds of thunder off in the distance and feeling tiny droplets of rain pelting them. Remy was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to serve her under a moonlit starry night. Instead the food that had been warming inside the cottage's oven was served on a tiny glass coffee table. Ororo was delighted to see that Camille had catered their dinner, complete with delicious gator bites and horseradish sauce. This time the food was even more enjoyable because she knew what she was eating.

She was stuffed, sitting on the floor with her gown spread out all around her looking almost miserable. She let out a pleading sound as Remy emerged from the kitchen with yet another dish.

"No. No more. Please," Ororo said as she laid her head back on the cushion of the couch.

"Non, Cherie, this is the reason for the whole evening," Remy said as he sat the dish on the table along with a container of vanilla ice cream.

Ororo looked at the pie. It was ugly. The crust was thicker in some parts than in others and the contents had spilled over the edge then burned on the side of the pan. Ororo gave Camille the benefit of the doubt. She had to have been busy preparing the other dishes of when she made this. She watched Remy cut a huge slice and placed it on a plate before opening the container of ice cream. He simply jabbed a spoon into the center. There was no point in having to clean up a bunch of dishes when it was just the two of them.

Yet with its less than appetizing look the pie smelled delicious. Even if she didn't eat all that was given to her, there was no way that she wasn't going to taste it. Ororo took the fork she'd used from the dinner and tasted the pie. Remy watched with quiet intrigue as she closed her eyes and savored the taste.

"Good, n'est pas?" He asked.

"Mmm…Oui. Delicioso."

Remy laughed at her mixing French and Spanish. "Did you mean, "Si, delicioso" or "Oui, délicieux"?

"Both. It's ugly but Camille out did herself with this."

Remy looked at her in mock insult. "It's not ugly and Camille didn't make it. I did."

Ororo swallowed heavy as she stretched her eyes, "Oh my god! Are you trying to kill me?"

Remy was astounded for a half a second until Ororo began to laugh.

"I've been making that pie since I was ten years old. It's a LeBeau award winning recipe," Remy huffed. If I wasn't such a nice guy I'd…"

"You'd what?" Ororo challenged.

Remy pushed the coffee table to the side and lunged for her, tickling her sides. She'd always hated being tickled but with Remy she didn't mind as much. Ororo couldn't fight his hands away. If she managed to remove his hands from one area he quickly went on the next. She knew she wouldn't be able to overpower him with brute force. Instead she chose another way of dominating him physically.

Grabbing his face in both hands she began planting quick pecks on his face anywhere she could land them. Ororo's impromptu plan worked, his hands promptly stopped their assault. She was relieved and able to relax when he began to return her kisses. She watched the amusement vanish from his face. Replacing it was a look of seriousness that caused a shudder to run through her body.

His hands were now flattened against her sides, encircling her waist drawing her nearer as he adjusted himself to hover just above her. He showered her face with soft deliberate kisses…on her forehead, then her temple, down her jaw line, to the corner of her mouth. Finally slipping to her neck, she tilted her head giving him complete access. Again he was presented the tendon that he had coveted only a couple of hours ago. Now was his opportunity to taste it. Latching on to it with his lips he closed his eyes and began to draw her flesh into his mouth.

Ororo couldn't help the sound that escaped her lips. She bit her lower lip in an effort to restrain more gasps. Her fingers slipped from his face and entangled themselves in the depths of his thick hair urging him to continue. She felt her breathing quicken and her body heat with anticipation.

Remy was mentally scolding himself. He begged himself to stop but the fire she had ignited was driving him on. He moved his lips back up to her partly open mouth. He slipped his tongue just inside tasting a hint of the sweetness that remained from the apple pie. He wanted to devour her. Her unique flavor was enhanced by the added sweetness caused the fire in him to burn hotter. He heard his own moan mingle with hers and the sound almost drove him mad with need. He deepened the kiss zealously moving his hands to her back to pull her closer to him.

Ororo's head was spinning. She couldn't think straight. Her body was responding to his touch in a way she wasn't expecting. It reached out to him and there was nothing she could do about it. She subconsciously noted how possessively they were clinging to each other, which is why she was somewhat confused at the loss of contact. Ororo opened her eyes to see Remy staring at her, obviously flustered if the heaving of his chest was any indication.

He smiled at her when he saw the slight hint of embarrassment creep across her features. Once she returned his smile he gave her another soft kiss on her forehead before sitting next to her. He didn't want to stop kissing her but he knew that if he continued he wouldn't know exactly where the stopping point would be. They hadn't talked about how far their relationship would go physically and he didn't think that prom night should be the time to make those kinds of decisions. He wanted to be prepared when and if they decided to take the next step in their relationship. Not only that, they only had a short amount of time left together. He didn't think he'd be able to let her go after she'd shared herself with him. The pain of their separation would only sharpen. Remy decided that he would share his thoughts and feelings with her tomorrow but for now he was just content to have her there with him.

Ororo felt awkward in the silence, searching for something to say she looked to the coffee table, "Ice cream's melting."

* * *

Remy watched Ororo pop the crust of the pie into her mouth and returned the smile she gave to him. "Keep it up and I won't be able to call you "ma petite" anymore. You'll be ma grande chere."

Ororo laughed and remembered his words from earlier, "There'll be more of me to love."

"Ooo…more? That sounds good." He squeezed her. "Because I love you so much now."

Remy had decided somewhere between their first dance and their last kiss that the feelings he had for her had to be more than just infatuation. He admitted to himself that he was in love and it felt good. His heart wasn't heavy like it was with Anna. It was light and happy. He fleetingly wondered if what he thought was love was just a longing to be needed. Anna wasn't the best girlfriend but she needed him. He liked being there for her…being her hero when she needed one. However, at the same time he knew that she was never going to fully give him her whole heart, if any at all. That knowledge made it easier for him to accept that she too would eventually leave him just like the others that he loved in his life.

Ororo sat stunned as she replayed his words in her head. She wasn't expecting them to tumble from his mouth. They came so easy causing her to wonder how sincere they were. Was he sure? This was the second time love was mentioned in just the last hours when it had never even been hinted at during the last few months.

Remy looked down at her noticing that her smile was all but gone. Replacing it was one that he took as unease. 'Merde,' he thought. Her silence filled the room, speaking volumes. She didn't feel the same way about him. If she did, she would have said it back, right? At least he knew for sure now. And at least their kissing hadn't progressed into anything that she would regret later. Yet the hurt of the realization tore at his heart but he wouldn't pressure her to say something she didn't mean yet.

Ororo swallowed and decided to believe him. Her fears of his love for Anna was still there but at this moment…it was a risk she was willing to take.

"Remy…I"

Remy was relieved and a bit perplexed by the ringing of the telephone. No one should be calling the number to the guesthouse. He almost didn't answer it thinking that it must be a wrong number. But he needed a way to break the tension and awkwardness that had settled between them.

Ororo sat up automatically allowing Remy to get up. He felt her eyes watching as he crossed the room to the kitchen to answer the wall phone.

* * *

N'Dare watched David. She didn't say anything to him; it would have been pointless. She had seen him upset before but this was a side of his personality that she didn't think existed. However, she understood. Ororo was their daughter and fate had made sure she was their only child. That being the case, N'Dare knew that David would move heaven and earth for Ororo. N'Dare knew that David would forgive Ororo but she mostly prayed that he'd have mercy on the young man.

"What's taking so damned long?" David questioned out loud not really expecting an answer.

"I don't know, David," N'Dare answered anyway.

They had already been informed by the party coordinator that there were only two vessels that could take them off of the boat and back to shore and both were being used. However, one was on its way back and should arrive within the next fifteen to twenty minutes. They didn't have to know the one that had just left had Jean-Luc on board.

* * *

Ororo watched as Remy turned towards her would an alarmed look on his face. Mouthing the word "what" to him, she watched him close his eyes tightly and turn away from her as he hung up the receiver. Remy didn't say anything. He leaned his forehead against the wall his left hand still on the receiver. His right slowly balled into a fist and slammed into the wall causing the wall clock to rattle due to the force of the impact.

"Merde."

"Remy? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked as she stood getting upset at his behavior.

"They know. Your parents know. They're on their way back home."

Ororo was speechless. She plopped back down on the sofa and stared at the wall across from her. She didn't know what to do. Her parents were going to kill her.

"What am I going to do?" she breathes.

Her words pulled Remy from his stupor. She wasn't in this alone. This was all his idea and now she was going to have to pay. It was probably best that she wasn't in love with him. He was the antagonist in Ororo's life. He had offered her nothing during their whole relationship. He felt like a user. He used up her goodness, sucking it up, never giving anything in return. All he has was his love but who need that? At any rate he wouldn't let her stand alone in this. He wasn't going to abandon her. He walked over to her and sat next to her putting his arm around her.

"We're going to talk to them together. That's what we planned on doing anyway. We're just doing it tonight, chere. Don't be afraid. I'll be right there with you."

That didn't make Ororo feel any better. She didn't want to face her father's wrath. But it did make her feel good that he'd stand by her side.

"My father's on his way home now to pick us up and take us to your house," Remy said as he watched her troubled expression. "Ororo, you don't have to do this. I know I've caused you a lot of trouble with your parents and if you've changed your mind or aren't ready, then…I'm okay with that. Whatever you want to do."

"No. I want to," looking at him finally. "I'm an adult now. They can't keep me a child forever. I want to, Remy. I'm not afraid."

He knew she was lying but he smiled at her anyway. They didn't have too much longer together as Jean-Luc would be arriving soon. He walked over to his duffle bag and pulled out a disposable camera.

"I bought this so we could have pictures," he said as he sat next to her. "Try to smile."

They leaned into each other and smiled as Remy held the camera out in front of them and snapped the picture. Neither of their smiles reached their eyes. He laid the camera on the table and looked at her. Her normally sparkling blue eyes looked worried and her features were strained. He sighed as he admonished himself for getting her into this situation.

They sat in silence until they heard Jean-Luc's car enter the drive. Remy stood reaching his hand out to her. She was glad he had offered. She didn't think she'd have actually gotten up on her own accord.

Before Remy opened the door he turned her to face him and kissed her passionately.

"You ready, Cherie?"

"Yeah…"


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: I was going to wait to post it but decided to go ahead. I was waiting for more reviews, opinions, and speculation to be sure I was going in a direction that wouldn't cause folks to hate me. However, I think we've all been waiting for the confrontation. I just hope I don't disappoint. It's been a long time coming. The next chapter is almost completed too and I think I may get hate mail for it. LOL. maybe not...

Just Curious: I almost answered your latest question but just as I began to type I changed my mind. lol. So I'll say...maybe.

Street Scene: Chapter 26 is N'Dare's chapter.

Gator Bait: Thank you as always for your comments. I don't want to reveal too much about the Remy's reaction as they were a big focus of Ch. 26.

Brazos: I left you a message on my front page today. And I never expected to update so soon either. I'm coming to find that it's pretty easy to start and finish a story, it's those pesky middles that'll flub you up. lol

Valkyrie: She's not kidding! lol. She realize he's for real soon enough.

Bobo: Sure, they've met before. Emma's been tramping around for a while. lol I guess I could of gave a bit of a backstory on that. I've really got to work on my detail... sighs...

Archadian Angel: You make me blush.

Breakersmom!: I see you got an account. When are you going to start writing?

And to everyone else!: I'd also like to thank you for reading and reviewing! Even if you're just commenting on how hot Remy is (cuz he is) or making a general statement. I love them all!!

* * *

Designated Things

Chapter 25

Jean-Luc watched the couple exit the cottage through the soft drizzle of the rain. He noted the solemn look on Ororo's face. She reminded him of a woman walking to her execution. Other than that, she was lovely in her evening gown. He could see clearly why his son was so smitten with her.

Remy's hand was on her lower back, guiding her down the path. Jean-Luc couldn't see his emotions under his downcast face but he could imagine what he'd see. Remy's look of despair was etched in his mind. He'd seen it so frequently but since Remy had been dating Ororo it had all but vanished. He guessed that's why he was so willing to help his son out and concocted this harebrained scheme. He just wanted him to have some happiness.

Remy opened the back passenger's side door to allow Ororo to slide in then slid in behind her.

"Hello, Mr. LeBeau," Ororo said quietly.

"Ororo…," he said to her, watching through the rearview mirror as she settled behind him.

"Papa…," Remy greeted, still not making eye contact.

"Son…," Jean-Luc wished that he could just snap his fingers and make it all better, make everything perfect for him. But he knew that he couldn't. Instead he pulled out of the drive and began to chauffeur the teens to Ororo's house with Remy giving quiet instructions of when to turn left or right.

Through the darkness of the sedan Jean-Luc could hear Ororo's soft sobs behind him. They were low but their soft timbre didn't lessen the affect they had on his heart. He listened as Remy whispered what he assumed were soft words of support to her. He wanted to apologize to them both, for not being able to come through for them.

"Remy, I don't know what to tell you. I think it may have been Emma that tipped them off."

Remy began to seethe. The hate he held for her quadrupled in capacity.

When Remy didn't respond he continued. "She won't be in our home anymore as of tonight…"

After Jean-Luc's confrontation with David he went immediately to Emma. She swore that she said nothing more to her parents. Jean-Luc told her that since he even had to question her spoke volumes about their relationship, and he thought it may be time for them to part ways. Emma was dumbfounded at first before she quickly regained her icy exterior. Jean-Luc had never hit a woman before but listening to the words spewing out of this woman's mouth was pushing him to the edge. She basically called him pathetic for wasting his time and money on someone like Remy. However, she really crossed the line when she reminded him that his wife was "worm food" and to "deal with it." Two minutes later Emma was on one of the speed boats that were on standby for attendees that had to leave before the ferry docked back on shore.

Ororo's eyes were closed tightly. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, hard…heavy palpitations. They were in time with the steady rain hitting the glass . With each turn that brought them nearer to her house her stomach began to clinch and tie itself in knots.

Remy became concerned when her breathing became short bursts of air, "What is it? What's wrong, Cherie?"

"Stop the car. Stop the car."

"Papa! Stop the car," Remy yelled but Jean-Luc was already pulling over.

Ororo quickly opened the car door and fell onto the concrete of the quiet residential street that was just one block away from her house. She felt the bile rise from her belly and into her throat. Her body lurched violenty dry heaving before her stomach emptied its contents onto the pavement.

Remy was by her side, holding her shoulders as she sat back on her hunches.

"Better?" he asked sympathy and worry marring his face.

"No," she said as she took the handkerchief he offered her and wiped her mouth. "I'm in so much trouble, Remy." She looked around at her conditions. She was sitting almost in the middle of the street over a small pool of vomit, in the rain, in a ruined gown. Her hair had fallen into a slack bun with most of it hanging down in curly coils. Her eye makeup had smudged around her eyes with dark trails running from the corners. She was embarrassed but not enough to make her hide her emotions of her situation. She looked at Remy and began to laugh. "Look at me. I'm a mess. And I'm in so much trouble."

Remy watched her. He knew she was at her wits end. The sound of her laughter wasn't one of happiness but of a person that knew they couldn't do anything else. He pulled her to him and kissed her on her forehead as her laughter turned again to soft sobs.

"Want to know what I do when it seems like nothing can get any worse?"

She nodded.

"I think about tomorrow. Tomorrow it will be all over."

"What if it's not?"

"Then I think, next week, next month, or even next year… Ororo, everything gets better with time and love," he said mimicking the words his mother had told him before her death. "Come on, Cherie, let's go make this better."

* * *

When they arrived, Ororo's parents were not there yet. The house was still dark with only the porch light shining.

"I think we should all stay here and wait for them. We can go in together," Jean-Luc advised.

Remy looked to Ororo, "Does that sound good to you?"

"Neither of you have to stay. I can do this by myself."

Before she could complete the sentence both men were expressing their objections.

"Ororo, chere, we said we'd do this together. We will."

Ororo sighed in defeat and somewhat in relief.

No one spoke for the next ten minutes. Ororo's nerves had subsided as she lay in Remy's arms, her head pressed against his chest. She let the steady rhythm of his heartbeat as well as the firm caresses of his hand on her back soothe her.

Remy sat looking out of the window into the darkness, listening to the rain alternate between soft sprinkles to noisy downpours. It was between the two when the headlights turned the corner of the street and eased into the drive triggering the motion sensitive flood lights.

"Oh God...," Ororo breathed out on a whisper.

Remy kissed her temple. In the quiet he had been silently praying that everything would go well. He knew it wouldn't. There was no way he was going to come out of this looking good but he prayed anyway.

As soon as Jean-Luc saw the car turn into the drive he exited the car. He was hoping David had calmed down or at least give him the opportunity to make pleas in the kids' benefit.

David didn't bother pulling the car into the attached garage. He barely put the car in park before he exited, leaving the door open. N'Dare quickly got out and moved quickly so that she could catch up with her husband who was advancing on Jean-Luc with long deliberate strides.

"I don't want to talk to you," David said through clench teeth pointing at Jean-Luc.

"Mr. Munroe, please don't be too upset," Jean-Luc started.

Remy emerged from the back of the car and Ororo right behind him.

"Don't tell me how to raise my child. Ororo, get over here now!"

"Look, this isn't their entire fault. I'm the majority of the blame."

"Oh, I don't know who is completely at fault. But what I do know is that we didn't have any problems out of my daughter until your son came around. Now she's lying and disobeying her mother and me at every turn."

David observed how Remy led Ororo up the drive, his hand gripping hers. He took in her disheveled state and his blood began to boil hotter than it already was.

"Mr. Munroe, I assure you that Remy is a good boy."

David looked at Jean-Luc in disbelief. He knew that love was blind but this man had to be in denial.

"Are you serious? Your "good boy" has a wrap sheet longer than my arm," David spat, emphasizing Jean-Luc's words with disdain.

Remy lowered his head in shame. His father had told him on many occasions that his recklessness was going to come back to haunt him. Remy realized this was one of those times.

"Ororo, get over here!"

His words were echoed by N'Dare but in a more loving tone and choice of words, "Dear, please come here."

Ororo stepped from behind Remy and further into the light. The harsh light illuminated her from head to toe bringing attention to the round dark bruise on her neck from her and Remy's kiss on the floor earlier.

David thought his head was going to explode. He grabbed Ororo's head and tilted it to the side to get a better look.

"What the hell have you two been doing?" he said to Ororo not giving her a chance to answer before turning his outrage on Jean-Luc. "What are you? Your son's pimp? Do you think my daughter is a whore?"

"David!" N'Dare scolded. She didn't know what to do. She was upset too but she didn't think that yelling and insults would accomplish anything.

Remy finally found his voice, "Mr. Munroe, I adore Ororo. I haven't done anything but be respectful to her."

"You call this respectful? Look at her," He turned Ororo to face them not caring about the tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy! Stop!" Ororo snapped and faced him. When she spoke again her voice was hushed, begging him to listen. "Why are you doing this? Has it occurred to you that I'm an adult now? I'm no victim. I had choices and I made them."

N'Dare stepped forward to stand next to her husband, "Ororo, I know that you're growing up but we're just trying to protect you, honey."

"From what? You can't shelter me forever. From who? Remy? We're going to see each other whether you like it or not." Her lips twisted into a bastard version of a smile. It used all the same muscles but the furrow of her brows and her falling tears conquered the illusion.

Remy ran his fingers through his hair grabbing a handful. This wasn't going well at all. "Mr. Munroe, Ororo and I would much rather have your permission. I don't want to sneak around with her like I'm ashamed of our relationship."

"Maybe I'm the one that would be ashamed to say that my daughter is dating a criminal. There is no more relationship. This ends tonight, right now."

David grabbed Ororo's arm and began to pull her up the drive. Remy quickly moved, grabbing David's elbow to stop him. "Mr. Munroe, please…" He didn't want it to end like this…in a total mess.

David swung around causing Ororo to stumble in her heeled shoes as he pulled back his fist. Both N'Dare and Ororo gasped. Remy stepped back as Jean-Luc stepped up, ready to protect his son.

"Daddy please…Don't. Just don't." Ororo began to sink towards the earth, her defeat weighing heavy on her shoulders. Only David's firm grip held her upright.

"Get out of here, the both of you, before I call the police. And don't you bother coming back," David grounded out through clenched teeth before he once again maneuvered Ororo towards the front door.

Ororo looked back over her shoulder as she was being practically dragged up the front steps. Tears were streaming down her face and Remy watched helpless as she croaked out a wet apology.

Jean-Luc was disgusted. He didn't know what to say to his son after watching Ororo disappear through the front door and N'Dare close it softly severing their contact.

"Remy…" Jean-Luc tentatively reached out towards him.

The contact on his arm jolted Remy into motion. He turned towards his father with that morose look he'd worn for too long.

Remy closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply. When he opened them, he saw right through his father. Jean-Luc had never seen such a hard expression on his son's face. His handsome face was replaced with a feral intensity, deep furrowed brows and clench teeth accentuating his firm cheekbones.

Remy turned back towards the house.

"Damn you!" he roared at its exterior. Remy walked down the drive briskly stopping at the edge of the drive kicking over the two tin cans that sat on the street.

Jean-Luc followed him calling for him to stop. Remy heard him but at that moment he didn't care. His anger had taken over his body and there was no getting through to him. The damage he'd done to the tin cans wasn't enough. It didn't make him feel any better. His eyes settled on a brick that lined a flowerbed. He picked on up and readied himself to throw it as hard as he could through the large picture window. Jean-Luc stepped in front of him and grabbed his arm. The motion light turned off at that moment darkening the drive once more.

"Remy! What the hell are you doing?"

Remy didn't know what he was doing. He dropped the brick and turned and ran. His father's voice followed after him through the dark and rain but nothing was going to stop him at that moment.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: I know! I'm on a roll! I'm just going to say to everyone that reviewed, thanks! And to those of you that read and don't review...well, thanks, too! This has been a real treat to write and I'm having fun. It's almost over and I keep asking myself what am I going to do afterwards.

* * *

Designated Things

Chapter 26

David pulled Ororo into the house with N'Dare following closely behind. Ororo was sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. Her body shook for her effort. The only words she could muster through her blubbering tears were a repeated garbled mantra of "I'm sorry."

"Ororo, what were you thinking?" N'Dare asked, finally gaining her voice following the tense confrontation with Jean-Luc and Remy.

"I don't know. I don't know…" She sobbed through her fingers.

"I know what she was thinking! She was thinking that we were stupid. That she could run around with that boy after we'd specifically forbid her too."

David's nostrils flared and his brows furrowed. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead even in the air conditioned foyer.

"I can't trust you anymore, Ororo. I'm sending you to New York to stay with your grandmother." He stated firmly.

Ororo took her hands away from her face to plead with her father. "Daddy…no…," she sobbed.

"David, that's unnecessary. She's almost done with school. She only has a few more weeks to go."

"I don't care. I'll do what I have to do to make sure she doesn't ruin her life. She's going."

"No. She isn't. We're her parents. She's our responsibility. We'll take care of her."

"Like you took care of her while she was out doing only god knows what, N'Dare?" David said accusingly.

N'Dare was stunned. She felt like he'd slapped her in the face. "Are you saying that is my fault?"

"You're here all day. You're with her." He let his words hang in the air.

"David, that's not fair," N'Dare shook her head.

"Look at her," he said motioning towards Ororo.

"Daddy, it's my fault. I'm sorry. I should have…"

David looked away from her disgusted, "I don't want to hear it. I don't even want to look at you. Get out of my sight."

"David!"

Ororo looked wide eyed at her father. Her heart broke. "I'm sorry," she said again before she turned and ran up the stairs.

She heard her mother and father fighting through the closed door of the upstairs bathroom. Ororo splashed cold water on her face then looked at her reflection in the mirror. It looked for away, as if she was watching herself in a dream. Numbly she reached for her toothbrush and wet it. She didn't bother putting toothpaste on it. She just wanted the foul taste of vomit out of her mouth.

She could hear doors slamming downstairs. Her parent's were fighting because of her. In all her eighteen years she'd never known them to have a real disagreement. They'd always managed to shelter her from the quarrels a husband and wife tend to have.

She didn't know what to do. They were going to send her away. Fresh tears began to run down her cheek as she slowly trekked back to her room. All Ororo wanted to do at that moment was to be with Remy. She stopped in front of the stairs and looked at the front door.

* * *

Remy ran until his lungs burned and his legs ached. Oddly enough his feet felt fine in the expensive patent leather dress shoes. He hadn't paid too much attention to where exactly he was going as he ripped through the rain slicked streets of the neighborhood. But once he stopped and took a good look around he saw that he was only a couple of blocks away from the school where the actual prom was taking place. He started walking in that direction.

It didn't take him long to get there on his long legs, not that he was in any hurry. There were still a lot of people there by the amount of cars that still packed the parking lot. The formal didn't end until two a.m. and Remy knew it wasn't even midnight yet even though he didn't have on a watch or wasn't carrying his cell phone.

He walked through the doors and bypassed the ticket taker. Mrs. Cassidy was preoccupied with a young couple, gushing over how nice they looked. Remy stopped just inside the door looking through the crowd with predatory eyes. He quickly scanned over each face before moving on to the next. He saw Jean and Scott but that wasn't who he was looking for.

He located Anna dancing with Bobby. The fact that she was dancing so provocatively, grinding against her partner, barely registered in his mind. He walked up behind her and snatched her arm turning her around violently.

Anna was shocked but she quickly regained her senses and she sneered at him, "What do you want? Don't you have a date?"

Remy said nothing. Grabbing her, he smashed his mouth hard against hers. He pressed his tongue forcefully between her lips and he attempted to pry them open.

Anna's tense body relaxed, surrendering to his aggression. She opened her mouth and began kissing him back not caring that Bobby or anyone else was watching. She was usually the aggressor in their relationship and this new ferocity excited her.

Remy stopped the kiss and Anna swooned in his arms. He grabbed her by her forearm pulling her towards one of the side exits. He was almost there when Logan stepped in front of him.

The music was loud and Logan had to shout, "What the hell are ya doing? And why the hell are ya doing it with her?"

Logan had immediately lost his jacket and loosened his tie after he and Mariko had taken pictures. Now just in his white dress shirt and black tuxedo pants he looked up at his friend partially concerned and partially bewildered. He wasn't supposed to be here and he definitely wasn't supposed to be with Anna.

Remy looked past Logan, his only focus on the exit door he was currently blocking. "I'm going to go talk to Anna. So if you don't mind, homme, move."

Logan's brows furrowed but he stepped aside. He'd seen that look on Remy's face only a few times before and nothing good ever really came from it. He knew that his friend wasn't thinking straight. Logan watched as they went through the door and it closed behind them. Turning on his heels, he went to find his date to tell her that he'd be right back after he took care of something. There was no way he was going to let his friend make this mistake.

Outside, Anna was pressed against the rough surface of the bricks of the gym. They bit at her tender flesh but she didn't care. She didn't know what had come over Remy and neither did she care to ask. She helped him gain better access to her when the already short dress rode up her thighs after she'd wrapped her legs around his hips. His fingertips dug into her flesh, alternating between her creamy thighs and her barely covered breasts.

She was more than enjoying herself. She panted out his name as he pressed himself against her. However, she was taken aback when his response was to tell her to "shut up." She giggled at his sudden aggressiveness. He'd never been that way before.

"I knew you'd come back to me. You always do," she said after he'd moved to her neck. "There was no way you'd leave me for that freak." His motions began to slow at the mention of Ororo. "I told her that you belong to me. That you'd never love her the way you love me." Remy's gripped loosen and she began to slowly slide down the wall. "What's wrong, baby? Don't stop."

She tried to kiss him but he stepped away from her. He looked at her fully with her smeared red lipstick and her barely there green dress. He started to feel disgust with himself. Not for attempting to use Anna, she'd used him until he thought he had nothing left to give. He was disgusted because he'd again let his anger manipulate his actions. That had cost him Ororo tonight.

"I don't love you." He turned, walking away from her, back towards the front of the building.

"You bastard!" Anna called out after him. She walked behind yelling at him, reminding him of how much a loser she thought he and that he'd always be a doormat. She was almost throwing a tantrum as she walked back through the gym doors, her hands flailing about in the air.

T'Challa and James witnessed the display she and Remy made on the dance floor, and also saw their exit. T'Challa was surprised to see Anna back inside so soon and alone no less, which meant that Remy was still outside. He pulled James along with him as he looked out the front gym doors and saw Remy crossing the street.

In a sprint, they too exited the building deciding that now would be a great time to get revenge on Remy for Logan's retaliation a few months back.

Remy heard their feet running up behind him. He turned, seeing them in just enough time to duck T'Challa's swing but there was no way he could get out of the way of James' punch to his midsection. He stumbled backwards as air gushed from his diaphragm wrapped in a grunt of pain.

"We gotcha this time, white boy," James declared.

"I don't think so," they heard a voice behind them and quickly turned to see Logan barreling towards them. "Besides, I made you a promise and I'm here to deliver," he said pointing to James.

T'Challa had an impulse to run upon seeing the obviously pissed off Logan. His jaw still ached at times from the impact of what could easily be described as a mule kick. However, before he could even consider which direction to turn Remy had regained his composure and charged into him, driving his shoulder into his abdomen.

T'Challa's was very well built and his strong core kept him from going down. However, his fighting skills lacked. He'd always had others to fight his battles for him. He tried to swing at Remy but his punch was wide and wild allowing Remy to block it and counter with his own right hook that landed hard on his cheekbone. Remy wasn't as thick and muscular as Logan and wasn't able to take the jock down in one blow. He was going to have to box this moron which was fine by him. This too was a great way to get out all of his anger.

James was making a great effort to ward off the rabid wolverine that Logan was but to no avail. James felt like his was being hit with a battering ram. Each blow was harder than the next. Logan wanted this to last longer than two seconds, targeting his blows to the solar plexes. James fell to one knee and began to scramble backwards raising his hands up in defeat. Logan stalked after him and gave him a swift kick in the ass after he'd turned over to pull himself up, driving him back to the ground.

"Look, asshole, we've only got a few weeks left in this dump. See if you can stay outta my way."

Logan turned to see Remy holding a grounded T'Challa up by his collar pummeling his face. T'Challa attempted to grab Remy anywhere he could. Each time he'd reach out Remy would land another punch to his face. Logan watched Remy land four rapid punches before he realized that Remy wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. He ran up behind Remy and grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Remy still held tightly onto T'Challa. Logan had to resort to manhandling Remy by grabbing him in a bear hug, pinning his arms to his side. Remy struggled to get loose as Logan carried him a few feet away from the bruised teenager struggling to get off of the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Remy didn't say anything. He just turned and started his trek back to Ororo's house.

Logan watched him confounded by everything that he'd seen Remy do tonight.

"Go home, Remy!" Logan yelled after him. He didn't know what was going on with his longtime friend but he was sure that it wasn't good.

He watched Remy disappear around the corner before he turned around to make his way back to his date. He noticed James hovering over T'Challa as he sat on the ground cursing as they tried to stop the blood leaking from his nose and spotting his white shirt.

"Get a room."

* * *

Remy climbed the tree in the Munroe's backyard like he'd done so many times. The screen was still off of the window and he was somewhat surprised to find that the window was also unlocked. He plopped lightly inside.

"Ororo?" he whispered into the dark.

He was surprised when the bedside lamp came on and N'Dare was sitting on the bed.

"She's not here," she stated matter of factly.

Remy didn't know what to say. He didn't expect to find anyone other than Ororo there. But tonight wasn't his night. He was caught but he didn't too much care. He really had nothing else to lose.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She was gone when I came upstairs to check on her. David's out looking for her now."

Remy looked at N'Dare. She had turned her attention back to the pale lavender of the wall in front of her. He took a tentative step towards the window but was halted by her words.

"Has Ororo…," she swallowed the croak that had started to form in her throat and tried again, "Has Ororo ever mentioned what she thought of me?" She looked up at him. She noticed his confusion. "You know, what does she say about me? Does she think I'm a good mother?"

Remy was taken aback by the question. He stared speechlessly down at her not knowing how to respond.

N'Dare didn't need him to, "I mean I do try. I try very hard. I thought I was doing a good job. How could I not notice what my own child was doing?"

"Mrs. Munroe, Ororo loves you," he paused. "And her dad. There's no doubt about that."

N'Dare was silent. He realized that she wasn't going to respond and decided that now would be a good time to apologize again.

"We were going to tell you."

Still no response.

"I love her." He confessed.

N'Dare looked at him and saw the sincerity on his face and nodded.

Remy straddled the window sill looking back to N'Dare, "I'm sorry," he said then disappeared into the night.

* * *

Remy jumped down from the lowest branch and stood still for a moment to gather his thoughts. He needed to find Ororo but where would she go? It only took him a brief second to realize that she was more than likely looking for him and she'd go to his house first.

He prayed that she hadn't gone there, not found him and left. He ran as fast as he could down the sidewalks. He could hear and see the thunder and lightning overhead as the rain began to pour down again, soaking him all the way through his clothes. He felt the water pooling and squishing in his shoe with each step.

Remy made it to his home in record time. He'd never run so fast in his life. As soon as he hit his drive he looked up at his room's window. His heart began to pound harder from excitement when he saw a soft light glowing from what he assumed was his bedside lamp. He absently noticed that Jean-Luc's car was not in its usual spot and felt slightly guilty, knowing that he was out looking for him.

Within a couple minutes he was bounding the stairs two at the time. Remy felt like it was taking an eternity to reach his room's door. Once he finally reached it he burst through searching for frantically for Ororo.

Ororo was curled around a pillow in his bed. When she heard him enter she sat up and looked at him. He was soaking wet, his hair plastered to his scalp and forehead, water dripped in a steady flow off of his body. His breathing was heavy and his chest rose and fell grasping for air.

"Remy…," Ororo breathe.

"You're here." She nodded.

"Emma let me in on her way out… I couldn't stay there. I had to see you."

Remy walked closer at last noticing her gown thrown over his desk chair and her wearing his Louisiana State t-shirt and a pair of his pajama bottoms.

Ororo pulled at the shirt, "I hope you don't mind…"

"No," He smiled as he stood in front of her. As beautiful as he thought she'd looked earlier tonight, she was even more so now, sitting in his bed in clothes that swallowed her. Her makeup had been cleansed away by the rain and her hair hang lose in long white spirals around her face.

His smile gradually faded as reality set in. As much as he wanted her there with him, he knew that her being there only added to their problems.

"Cherie, We gotta get you back home." It hurt him to hear the words come out of his mouth.

"I know." Ororo looked away.

Remy reached out and tilted her head back towards him. He bent and kissed her, trying unsuccessfully to keep her dry. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her but was still close enough that he could only focus on depths of her blue eyes and feel her breath on his lips.

"I'm gonna change," he said softly.

"Okay," she responded just as quietly.

Remy walked to his bureau and began searching through his drawers, prizing another t-shirt and throwing it on top. He was reaching for the diamond pin that held his ascot in place when he heard her speak.

"Remy…He's going to send me away."

"What?" He asked turning towards her again.

"He's seding me back to New York to stay with my grandmother."

"He can't do that!" He yelled. "What about school? What about graduation?"

"I know! I don't know!" Ororo began to cry again. "He just doesn't care. He doesn't love me anymore."

Ororo sat on his bed, her face in her hands as she let her tears freely flow. Remy couldn't bear to hear her cry. He dropped to his knees and made his way over the couple of feet that separated them. Wrapping his arms around her waist he laid his head against her belly. His own tears began to quietly fall and disappear into the cotton fabric of the t-shirt.

Ororo's hand instinctively encircled him. His grip firmly tightened around her and she felt his body shake. She curled herself protectively around him.

Remy's mind frantically raced for a solution. They were going to take her away when he'd only just found her. It wasn't fair. Someone he loved was being taken away from him again. Not again…

To him there was only one solution. Leaning away from Ororo he unpinned his tie letting it fall loose around his neck. Ororo opened her eyes at the loss of his contact to see him holding out the diamond tie pin to her.

"Marry me."


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: WoW! The reviews I received...so many! Thank you! I'm not going to comment on them this time. I want you all to read this chapter first. It finishes up the night and should have probably been posted with the other.

I'm not too sure about this one...but you all will let me know. THANKS AGAIN!

* * *

Designated Things

Chapter 27

"Marry me, Ororo." Remy's dark eyes danced with hope. He bit his lower lip anticipating of her answer. He'd found a solution. No one would be able to tear them apart no matter how bad they want to or how hard they tried.

His expression broke her heart. Ororo knew that Remy could be impulsive and this was one of those times. He wasn't thinking. She'd have to do it for him. "No," She said, slowly shaking her head.

Remy sat speechless, her words echoing in his ears.

"We can be together…"

"No, Remy, no," she repeated. Ororo had always been rational and dating Remy without her parents' consent was the most defiant, impetuous thing she'd ever done in her life. However, getting married on a whim was an extreme she didn't think she was ready for.

Remy's arms lowered as he sat back on his hunches. He couldn't look at her anymore. Instead he chose to look at the pin tie he was now twirling slowly between his thumb and index finger. His father had given it to him on his sixteenth birthday. The three karat diamond was from the center stone of his mother's ring. He only wore the pin on special occasions. Jean-Luc wanted Remy to have it and eventually give it to whoever he took as his wife. But the woman he'd chosen didn't want to be with him. She wasn't willing… He is the fool that Anna told him he was. He stood slowly still not looking at her.

Ororo grabbed his hand to stop him as he began to walk away, "Remy…," she started.

He didn't want to hear her excuses. No excuse she could give would placate him. "You need to call your mother," he said, removing his hand from her grasp and walking back to the bureau, unbuttoning his still wet shirt as he went. He placed the pin on top of its dark wood. He grabbed his cell phone and tossed it back to her. "She's upset and really worried about you," he said as he turned back to his bureau.

He stood staring at the pin as he listened to her apologize to her mother for leaving and told her that she was with Remy and that she'd be back home soon. The electronic beep of the phone call ending broke him from his daze and he began rummaging through the drawers again, moving from one to the other, looking but not seeing.

"My dad's still looking for me. She's going to call him so he won't be worried but she's not going to tell him where I am."

Remy 'umphed' in acknowledgement of her statement. He silently cursed the fact that their relationship was still being hidden even though it was out in the open. To him, that was another indication that they hadn't gotten anywhere.

He didn't hear her in her bare feet pad across the thick rug. He didn't know she was there until she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. He stiffened and sucked in air through his nose, her contact causing him physical pain. He realized that after tonight he may never feel it again. It hurt him for her to taunt him with it now. He wanted to remove her hands from him but wasn't able to.

"Remy, don't reject me."

Her words tore the wind from his chest. He turned giving her an incredulous look. "Me, rejecting you? Did you not hear me ask you to marry me? To be with me for the rest of our lives? I've done everything I can do to keep you." He decided to make one more attempt to convince her, "I love you, Ororo."

She'd heard his declaration earlier tonight but hearing it again still caught her off guard, leaving her speechless. She knew he was waiting for her to respond and she wanted to. Instead she just stood there, her mouth partially open unable to form the words.

Remy could only shake his head and turn away from her. He still searched through his drawer even though he'd already found what he was looking for.

"Remy…," her voice was soft and hesitant. His hands stilled so he could focus on her words. "I've never been in love before and I don't know how it's supposed to feel." Her eyes began to water as slow tears trailed down her cheek. "But if feels like my heart is being ripped out with just the thought of leaving you because I'd rather be with you than anywhere else in the world then I do. I do love you, Remy."

Remy exhaled the breath he'd been holding as he closed the drawer and turned towards her. Enveloping her in his arms, he clung to her in a protective ferocity. There was no way he'd let anyone take her away from him now that he knows for sure how she feels about him.

"Marry me. Marry me. Please, Ororo," he repeated in her ear.

Ororo's tears began in earnest, "I can't." She croaked.

"I don't want to lose you. It's the only way."

"We're just so young, Remy. Then there's college. I'm just not ready...," Ororo declared. "We'll have to talk to them again. Try harder next time… I don't want to lose them." Her cheek was pressed into his chest. Her tears were sucked into the still wet fabric of the undershirt he wore.

Remy sighed, loosening his grip on her as he lifted his head to look at her. "Don't cry, mon amour," he said wiping at the tears on her cheek with is thumb. He could accept her reluctance to marry him was based on fear instead of her lack of feelings for him. He was willing to talk to her parents again although he felt a sense of apprehension. He decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps their reaction and rash decisions were due to the shock of the situation they found themselves suddenly in. He'd probably react the same way if Ororo was his daughter.

"Okay. We'll talk to them again…give them a chance to cool down." He kissed her forehead before continuing, "We've got to get you home. We can't make this any worse for ourselves."

Ororo nodded and backed away from him to give him space to change. She looked down noticing that the t-shirt she had on was now wet as a result of hugging Remy so tightly in his still drenched clothes.

"I'm wet again," she said stating the obvious.

"You are," he gave her a small smile as he handed her the shirt he'd fished out for himself. "I promise I won't look."

Ororo watched him turn around and begin his quest for another shirt. Plucking another out, he held it up. He frowned at the high school's mascot before deciding that it really didn't matter, he just needed to get out of his wet clothes. She continued to watch as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it to the side, then the undershirt quickly followed and was tossed to the side with the previously discarded apparel.

Remy startled a bit at the unexpected light touch on his bare back. He turned and eyed Ororo questionably. She was still in the wet shirt and the dry one lay on the floor next to where she was standing just moments before. "What's wrong, Cherie?"

She shook her head, trying to keep her eyes on his instead of the well defined expanse of his chest. She reached up, putting her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. Remy's hands found their way to her waist and pulled her closer to him. The chill from her damp shirt caused goose bumps to pop up on his skin and a shiver ran over his body. However, its effects were stifled by the flames burning inside him.

Ororo broke the kiss, letting her hands slide down over the length of his arms, and took his hands in hers. With her eyes locked on his, she began walking backwards in an effort to pull him with her towards the bed.

Remy's feet didn't move. He looked at her skeptically. "Chere, what are you doing?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked down. "I want to show you how I feel about you."

"You don't have to. I know."

"Yes, but I want to." She looked back up at him with a shy smile.

After a brief pause Remy slowly exhaled. "Are you sure?"

She nodded twice softly, "Yeah…"

"Okay."

This time it was him leading her to his bed. Once they reached it, Ororo sat and lay back on his pillow. Remy followed, stretching his body along her length. He took her hand, kissing her knuckles before lowering his lips to her mouth.

Ororo allowed him to deepen the kiss as she tried desperately to relax. She'd been in his room and even in his bed before. However, the big difference was someone was usually within yards of them and she never worried about getting too carried away as much as she thought she might like to.

Now they were alone and she'd given her consent and she was scared. Her body tensed further when she felt his finger tips slide beneath the hem of the t-shirt and touch her bare flesh. Due to her reaction Remy pulled away from her, removing his hand from her skin at the same time.

Stopping his retreat, Ororo caught his hand and placed it back where it was.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before," she almost whispered.

He smiled down at her. "I know. Me either."

Ororo was genuinely surprised. "But you and Anna…" She didn't want to finish the sentence. The thought of him being with the redhead made her nauseous. However she was sure that they had been intimate if their public displays were any indication. They touched each other with such familiarity.

"Non, she didn't love me. I've always known that." He shook his head. "I wanted this to be with someone that I loved," he paused, "and with someone that loved me back… I love you, Ororo."

She smiled up at him, "I love you too, Remy."

* * *

Remy wished they could spend more time together but he knew that he had to get her home. On their walk back to the cottage to retrieve his car, upon her insistence, they decided that it was better that he let her enter her home alone. Tempers were already inflamed and they'd be less likely to win any support or empathy with Ororo arriving at almost two in the morning, wearing his clothes no less.

Shudders ran through Ororo's body as she reminisced about their encounter. He was tender and sweet. She'd always heard horror stories from her girlfriends about their first times. She expected her experience to be no different and just as awkward. However, Remy's sweet words of love and unfailing patience dulled her discomfort. She relished in his closeness and was reluctant to let him go.

She stole glance at Remy out of the corner of her eyes through the dark interior of the car. The old bashfulness from when they first began dating had returned, which she thought was silly after what they'd just shared.

Remy gently caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. He tried hard to keep his eyes on the road as he maneuvered through the residential streets. The rain had stopped but the roads were still slick. He justified his excessively slow driving as being cautious but he knew that he just didn't want his time with Ororo to end. If he had his way, he'd keep her and never let her go. When she was lying in his arms he felt at peace. His mind settled. He was in a state of tranquility and security that he hadn't truly felt in years. He was sure now that there was no way that he could let her go.

As they pulled in front of her house they both silently noted that David's car was not in the drive. They thought that he would be there by now. Ororo exhaled in relief. She knew she was in for a long night once he did arrive home.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"I'm positive. Let's give them a couple of days then we'll try talking to them again."

"Okay. Whatever you want, Cherie," he said, taking the hand he was holding into both of his and kissing her fingertips.

Ororo felt heat prickle her face. She couldn't think of anything to say. Everything had been said and done. "I'll try to call you tomorrow."

Remy nodded as he pulled her closer to him. "I love you."

He needed to hear her say it again. "I love you too."

"Ororo?"

"Yes…"

"I'm going to marry you. I understand that you're not ready, I'll wait until you are…until then I promise I'll never leave you. I'm yours completely."

"I know you won't. And I promise you I'll say yes."

They shared a tender kiss before Ororo finally exited. Remy watched her bound up the few steps leading to her door. He made sure she was inside before he drove away. Turning the corner, he never saw the police car approach, stopping in the same spot he'd just occupied.

Jean-Luc had arrived home before Ororo and Remy left. He'd gone immediately to his son's room to check to see if he was there when he heard the teen's voices. Most would consider him a genius but anyone with a half a brain could figure out what was going on. Hoping to talk to both of them he settled in his study. However, they exited through the back door never bypassing him.

He was sitting at his desk when Remy darted by on his way upstairs.

"Remy," he called out.

By the time Jean-Luc had gotten up and called for his son, his long legs had carried him almost halfway up the steps before he stopped.

"Papa," Remy acknowledge as he looking a bit alarmed at his father's sudden appearance.

"I was worried."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"She was here." Jean-Luc said, changing the subject.

"Yeah…"

"Remy, I don't want you to get into any trouble." Remy rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling. "Just hear me out, son. I know she makes you happy but you have to think about what's good for both of you."

"I am, Papa. But I can't give up on what we have. I can't. I won't. I love her."

Jean-Luc strained out a concerned smile, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Remy nodded. "I'm really tired. It's been a long night." Remy begged off the conversation.

"I guess it has." Jean-Luc agreed.

"Good night, Papa."

"Good night, son."

Jean-Luc watched Remy ascend the stairs and disappear around the corner. He wished that he could protect him but tonight made him face the reality that Remy had to learn to take care of him self, be his own man. If he'd done that in the first place perhaps he and Ororo would have had a chance.

He couldn't blame his son for wanting to fight for the woman he loved. He'd do the same thing if they were in the same shoes. He'd go through the nine circles of hell if he could have his wife back.

Jean-Luc returned to his study to finish canceling the credit cards and expense accounts he'd given to Emma. He'd had her driven to a hotel and If he knew her the way he thought he did, he was sure she'd stay up all night ordering a dozen of everything from QVC just to get back at him.

* * *

The next day it was just passed noon. Remy hadn't left his room but a handful of times, choosing instead to lie in his bed and breathe in Ororo's scent that still clung to his linen. She said that she'd try to call. Remy knew that things were probably tense in her house. Still, he checked his cell phone repeatedly, making sure that he hadn't accidentally turned it off or muted the ringer.

He heard the faint sound of the house phone ring but didn't bother leaving his room to answer. She wouldn't have called him on that line. Besides, most of the landline phone calls were for Jean-Luc.

After a few moments there was a soft knock at his door. Remy was now sitting at his computer checking his email. Maybe she'd reach him that way. No new mail.

He sighed and faced the door, telling who he assumed was his father to come in. He hoped that his father hadn't come to finish the conversation that he started last night. He'd made up his mind and there was no way he was going to be talked out of it. He and Ororo were going to be together and he was willing to fight for that.

"Son?"

"Yes, Papa," he responded as he logged off of his email account.

"I just received a call from the paper."

"Uh huh," Remy supplied not really paying attention as he fiddled with the cords of his laptop. He wanted to make sure it was firmly plugged in to keep it charged.

"Son, its Ororo's father." Remy stopped his movement and gave his father his undivided attention. "It seems that last night he was in an accident. A couple of teens driving home from the prom were driving recklessly. He swerved to avoid them and lost control of the car. The roads were just so slick…he slid into a telegraph pole. He may not make it."

* * *

Endnote: They just can't catch a break can they? But don't hate me! I put it in the category of angst. Oh, I swear this is going to end soon!


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: Please forgive me for sitting on this chapter for so long. I've had it done for weeks now and just wasn't sure if I wanted to post it or not. I decided to go ahead and post is as nothing else came to me.

Thank you all for all the reviews and support. I really appeciate them! You have no idea!!

* * *

Designated Things

Chapter 28

It had only taken Remy seconds to change clothes and dash out the door. Although it seemed that he had to stop and wait at each traffic light, he arrived in record time.

Now he stood watching the nurse in front of him with agitation playing across his handsome features. She was taking her sweet time looking up the information he needed to find Ororo. The lack of empathy she was showing while working in a hospital of all places was mind boggling to him.

Remy turned his back to the nurse out of frustration as she chit-chatted with a passing doctor. Luckily at that moment he caught a glimpse of Ororo's white hair as she stepped off the elevator and rounded the nearby corner.

Without a word to the nurse Remy took off after her. He gritted his teeth when he heard her calling to his retreating form that she had the information he'd asked her for.

"Ororo!" he called after her. He was sure she had heard him. As he rounded the corner, he was shocked to see her running down the hallway in the opposite direction. He frowned and followed, quickly catching up with her.

He grabbed her elbow stopping her, swinging her around in the process. The tears in her eyes washed away the questions running through his mind as to why the hell she was running away from him. He pulled to him in a firm embrace, her arms folded up between them and her body stiffened. He didn't notice.

"Ororo, I'm so sorry. I'm here for you if you need me." He whispered into her hair before pulling away from her as he dipped his head in an effort to look into her downcast eyes. "How is he?" he asked softly.

"He still hasn't woken up from his surgery…lots of broken bones, blood loss…" she stated, not looking at him; choosing instead to stare at her hands that were still pressed between them.

"He's going to be all right then?" Hope for David resonated in his low worried baritone.

Ororo ignored his question. "He was out looking for me. If I hadn't have run off he wouldn't have been out there. He wouldn't be here."

"Non, don't say that. We couldn't have known."

Pressing her hand firmly against his chest, Ororo backed away from him. "Remy, I can't do this right now…"

"Do what, Cherie?" Remy's brows furrowed in sincere confusion as he lifted his hand reaching for her, wanting desperately to comfort her.

Stepping just out of his reach, she shook her head. "I can't deal with you right now. I have to go. I'll call you later." She was turning as she said her last words and began briskly walking down the hall.

Remy was taken aback by her words. He stood momentarily stunned before breaking out of his stupor and following her. "Ororo…wait!"

He grabbed her arm again only to have her snatch it away from him this time. "I'll call you later," she said through clinched teeth in a cold annoyed voice Remy had never heard before.

"Okay," he said quietly with confusion and hurt marring his face. He didn't want to push her. He knew she was going through a lot. He just wished that she would let him console her.

Ororo went back to her mother in the Intensive Care Unit. N'Dare was sitting next to David watching as the machines monitored his steady pulse. She hadn't left her husband's side since he came out of surgery to locate and try to stop his internal bleeding after discovering he was suffering from hypovolemia.

"I thought you were going to the cafeteria."

"I changed my mind," Ororo said as she sat on the windowsill.

From her perch she could see Remy slowly crossing the parking lot and get into his car. After a minute he got back out of the car and gazed up towards the building before getting back into his car. The car didn't leave for what Ororo guessed was about ten minutes. Finally when he did back out of the parking spot and drove away, Ororo felt an inner turmoil, a combination of guilt and relief. Guilt because she had pushed him away and relief for not having to explain to him why.

She'd almost killed her father. His blood pressure was still low and the doctor's weren't sure they had stopped all of the bleeding. She didn't think she'd be able to forgive herself if he had died. She already didn't know how she would ever look her mother in her eyes again. Which wouldn't be difficult, she'd noticed that N'Dare was yet to look at her straight on, usually opting for the wall just behind Ororo or her own hands in her lap. However, what she didn't know is that N'Dare's own guilt prevented her from having the eye contact she so desperately needed.

Her mother was in the process of blaming herself for all of the events that had taken place in the last twenty-four hours. She and David had said some nasty things to each other during their fight. In the whole time they had been a couple it had never escalated to such a heated degree. She just wanted her husband to wake up so that she could apologize and make things right again.

The ladies' silent moment was interrupted by David's groan. He'd been unconscious since he'd come out of surgery. N'Dare was at his side in an instant, Ororo right behind her. Relief washed over them as their tears streamed down their faces. They'd all been given another chance to make things right.

* * *

Remy had gone through the following school days as a zombie, unable to concentrate. Jean's ramblings about the prom and the accident involving Ororo's father rattled around in his skull along with the whispers of the students and his own bombarding thoughts. The ever observant Logan noticed but didn't pry. He already knew something was desperately wrong with his friend from his actions prom night. Whatever had happened afterwards probably only made it worse. Logan was waiting for his friend to come to him. He usually did, even if it took him a little while Logan knew his friend would be around eventually.

Remy's mind was weighed down with thoughts of Ororo. She hadn't returned to school which didn't surprise him but she also hadn't called either. He wanted to go to her but restrained himself. If she needed some time then he'd give it to her.

Now, Remy sat in the study absently listening to Jean-Luc go over his college accommodations. He'd decided to go to Georgia Tech to study architecture. What most appealed to Remy was the option of studying in Paris his senior year. The buildings of New Orleans and his annual trips to France had inspired his decisions.

Jean-Luc too had noticed Remy's distance the past week. He warred with himself on rather or not he should try to talk to his son about his problems. He'd hope that things would work itself out without his further intervention. However, watching his son struggle in silent agony wasn't something he was going to do again. He'd done it when the boy had lost his mother and him his wife. His own grief had blinded him to his son's needs. But now his eyes were wide open and he could see that Remy obviously needed him.

"Remy," he said putting down the pamphlets he'd been looking over, "how are you and your fille? I know her father is doing much better."

"You know more than I do. I haven't talked to her." Ororo still hadn't called.

Oddly enough he didn't feel anger which was his usual reaction to most disappointments in his life. Instead he felt apprehension and guilt twisting his insides. He knew she was no doubt going through her own guilt. It had been his idea for the whole evening in hopes of giving her a night she would remember. She'd remember it all right, just not the way he'd like for her to. And after seeing her and the reaction she had towards him, he wasn't anticipating their next conversation. Remy knew that their next conversation might well be one he didn't want to hear. He just didn't know what to do.

Jean-Luc watched with warm sympathetic eyes as Remy absently picked at the invisible lint on his jeans not really knowing what to say to reassure his son.

Sitting back, he sighed, "I'm sure everything will work itself out," Jean-Luc mostly wanted to convince himself. He knew the teens' relationship was in dire straits…most likely irreparable. He'd assumed that the teenage love wouldn't last forever but fate's sudden intervention was unexpected.

"Yeah…," Remy responded in a defeated tone.

"I'm here for you, son."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Another day at school and still no Ororo. Remy sat in his first morning's class staring at the empty seat next to him. Remy was sure she'd be there today. It was the last week of school for seniors and today was the trig final. There was no way that she would miss this he'd thought absently to himself.

Mr. Xavier walked down each aisle handing each student a test sheet. Once he reached him in the back of class Remy took his opportunity, "Mr. Xavier, do you know when Ororo's going to take her test?"

Mr. Xavier had observed the relationship his two students developed as the days passed in his class. He smiled softly at the teen before he began speaking, "Under her particular circumstances, I've already given Ororo her test. She took it yesterday. She did quite well. I'm sure you had something to do with that."

"During school?" he asked, eyes stretched.

"Yes," he said before turning and walking back to the head of the class. He didn't see Remy's brows furrow in genuine confusion.

Ororo had been there, in the school, and hadn't bothered to find him. And he was sure that Jean would have mentioned seeing Ororo if she had.

First the rejection at the hospital, not calling, and now this. What exactly was she trying to say or more appropriately, not trying to say to him?

Remy picked up his pencil and managed to write his first name. There was no way he'd be able to concentrate on this test. His mind was on the girl that was slowing tearing his heart out.

It took all of Remy's willpower to stay the remainder of the day. He needed to talk to Ororo. His mind wouldn't be able to rest until he did so. His feet moved with purpose towards Ororo's street. The outside world was shut away from his view. Her house was the focus of his tunnel vision. She'd avoided him long enough. He was tired of waiting. He wanted answers. It wasn't too much to ask.

As he turned into her walkway, he shook off memories of the confrontation that had taken place in her drive. All of that was in the past. They'd moved beyond that. What he wanted to know was about their future.

His fingers drummed against his thigh as he waited for someone to answer his knock. He realized when he heard movement on the inside that he had no idea what he was going to say.

N'Dare could tell the boy was nervous even through the tiny peep hole in the door. Seeing that she wasn't wrong, getting the full view of his body language after she'd opened the door, she felt bad for him but she was going to follow her daughter's instructions.

"Mrs. Munroe...," he said in greeting. He was surprised by her soft smile but it encouraged him to continue, "I'm sorry about your husband. You have no idea." Her only response was an acknowledging nod. "If I had known…"

His words were cut off by her raised hand and a shake of her head. She'd already had this same conversation with Ororo. She didn't want to have to go through it again with Remy but if it was what he needed to hear she would.

"You and Ororo did go behind our backs and there is fault but it doesn't lay with you or her."

Remy swallowed the knot that had lodged itself in his throat. He wondered if N'Dare would feel the same way if she knew that the teen driving the other car was Anna, his ex, no doubt reacting to his dismissal earlier that night. All roads seem to somehow lead back to him and his bad decisions.

All of a sudden he didn't want to see or speak to Ororo anymore. He'd caused enough trouble in her life. He realized then that it was better that she had come to her senses before he ruined her life more than he already had. Her mother standing before him, who had already forgiven him, made him feel small, inept… Ororo had a perfect life before he interrupted. Not now…because of him.

Remy nodded and began to turn around but was halted by N'Dare's words, "Didn't you want to see Ororo?"

Her question shocked him. As well as Ororo who was standing in the entryway of the living room leading into the foyer. She vehemently shook her head. She wasn't ready to face Remy…to break it off. She wasn't brave enough just yet.

She was a relieved and a bit heartbroken when he finally answered. "Non…it's okay. It wasn't important."

N'Dare watched Remy descend the few steps and walk out of the gate before she closed the door and looked at Ororo. Ororo gave her a tight smile as she turned and went back into the living room.

N'Dare felt bad for the two teens. She and David had done worse things than those two to see each other. She thought back on the uproar in her father's tiny village when at the tender age of seventeen she told him that she wasn't going to marry the son of the neighboring village's chief as promised so many years before. She was in love with the American journalist and was leaving to be with him. Her father forbade her and ordered her to the other village immediately. Instead she packed a few of her memories and fled to David's waiting arms. Once she was of legal American age she and David married and left Africa. Her father never forgave her for dishonoring him with what he called "selfish actions". The fact that she was in love didn't matter. She was supposed to do what was right for the group.

N'Dare couldn't believe that they'd put their daughter in almost the same situation. They didn't give her a choice…just told her what she was to do. Her lips set in a thin line of determination. She was going to talk to her husband and he was going to listen.


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: Yeah, I know...I suck. Again, this is a chapter that I've been sitting on for ...er... months now. And again, I hate it. Finally, after receiving a very nice PM from ORIONSTORM04 i decided that i was thoroughly ashamed of myself to the point that I'd go ahead and post being that no great epiphany had come to me yet...it probably wouldn't. Anyway, I'm pretty sure there is only two more chapters at the most to go before this year plus long dramedgy/tragedy/romance is finally completed.

Designated Things

Chapter 29

Jean stood in the doorway of her bedroom watching her long time friend sleep. He'd arrived at her house late in the evening, his shoulders sagging and his handsome features pale and deepened from contemplation. She didn't ask him what was wrong; she already knew. Instead she gave him an understanding smile and stepped to the side allowing him entrance.

She didn't know that she was his second choice. He'd actually gone to Logan first hoping that he would reinforce his decision to let Ororo go. However, he was somewhat surprised when Logan told him that he should try to hold on to her. Since Logan's relationship with Mariko was going so well, he'd been less pessimistic on the topic of love.

Remy and Jean shared some small talk before he finally lay back on her bed and rested his forearm over his eyes. Jean left him to finish her chores once she noticed his body had relaxed and his breathing had evened. That had been two hours ago.

She'd decided not to wake him but instead call his father to let him know the whereabouts of his son. As soon as she turned to leave she heard Remy's sleep riddled voice call to her from the dark shadows of her bed.

"Jean…what time is it?"

"A little after eight,"she heard Remy groan. However, he didn't make a move to get up. "I was about to phone your dad to tell him where you were. You can stay if you like."

Jean was sure that he would decline her offer and was a bit surprised when his response was a soft 'thank you.'

Remy watched Jean's silhouette disappear from the doorway. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but he was just tired. Tired from walking and exhausted from thinking. Now all he wanted to do was talk to his friend. He needed to talk to someone.

Jean returned only moments later and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Your dad told me to make sure you eat something. So come on…I've got orders to follow," she commanded grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

Remy obediently followed her into the pristine kitchen. He sat at the small island and watched Jean uncover the plastic container and ladle out spoonfuls of beef stew into an awaiting bowl.

The friends sat in silence listening to the whir of the microwave as it reheated the night's dinner. Remy could hear the television in the other room and Mr. Gray's chuckling at whatever sitcom he was watching. He strained slightly to try to make out which show was behind the older man's amusement but his efforts was interrupted by Jean's presentation of his food.

"You finished yet?" Jean asked.

"I haven't even started, Cherie. Give me a chance to pick up the spoon."

"That's not what I'm talking about. What I mean is…are you finished avoiding why you came over?"

Remy sighed but didn't bother to look at up from his bowl, "Yeah."

Jean smiled softly at the top of his auburn locks but said nothing, not wanting to push him any further than she already had. Instead she stood patiently watching as he ate the bowl of stew; he'd talk to her when he was ready. Once he was finished she took his bowl away then waited patiently for her longtime friend to pour out his heart.

Remy studied Jean as she moved quietly about the small kitchen. She usually talked a mile a minute filling in any silence that dared to occur, and usually about various insignificant things. But now with her tasks completed she settled quietly next to him knowing that it was her turn to listen. He appreciated her perceptive nature. She could read people like a book and seemed to always be in tune with how others were feeling. That particular sixth sense came in handy when his mother had died. She knew exactly when he needed reassurance responding with a firm squeeze of his hand and an "I'm there for you" smile.

"Have you talked to her?" He asked softly.

She shook her head, "I think she's avoiding me too."

"I love her. She says she loves me." Jean nodded. "But it's over."

Jean gasped. "Why?"

"I'm no good for her. I think she's finally figured that out. I was hoping it would take her a bit longer to figure it out." He finished his sentence with a bitter laugh before once again sighing.

"You really should talk to her."

"No, I really shouldn't. It's better this way, Jean," Remy began fidgeting as his agitation rose suddenly. "Look, Chere, I came over here for you to tell me that I'm doing the right thing. You know Ororo. You know how put together she is. And you know how truly messed up I am."

"Remy, you're one of the most perfect people I've ever met, so is Ororo. You're both kind and genuine and strong. Not to mention that you're both unbelievably gorgeous. …I can't think of two people that belong more together than you two. Well, other than me and Scott but that's besides the point… I can't tell you what you want to hear. I can't watch you make a huge mistake. You can't just let her go."

"I didn't _just_ let her go. I don't ever want to let her go. Not ever."

"Then fight for her!"

"Merde, Jean, this isn't the movies. Everything doesn't have a happy ending."

"It can if you want it to," Jean insisted her brows furrowing with intense determination.

"It's not supposed to be this hard."

"What's not?"

"Love," Remy replied simply.

"Who says?"

"I do. Our relationship has been a struggle from the beginning, homme."

"But wasn't it…your relationship I mean, worth it? It was, right?"

Remy's face softened, "Yeah."

"It still is, isn't it?" she asked. The question hung in the air; hope clinging to it.

Jean's features relaxed from her unyielding determination, "Remy, you above everyone else should know that the time we have to love is not forever. Don't just let her go so easily."

"I don't know, Jean. I just don't know…"

* * *

"David, honey? Are you awake?"

"More or less," David mumbled through his painkiller induced haze.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk about Ororo."

David rubbed his face with one of his hand as he tried to clear his sleep addled brain. "I know. Shoot."

"I think it's time that we let her make her own decisions," N'Dare rushed to continue when David began to vehemently shake his head in disagreement. "She's eighteen, David."

"She's still in my home. That makes her my responsibility, N'Dare."

N'Dare sat on the edge of the bed where her husband lay and looked at him intently, "As I was my father's responsibility."

"No, N'Dare. This is different…"

"How so?"

"That boy is trouble!"

"He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He loves her."

"How do you know?"

"He told me so. I believe him."

David sighed, "Well, that's not good enough. N'Dare, I've seen his type throughout my whole career. Rich daddies bailing their kids out by throwing money to the right people. These kids grow up thinking their entitled to everything. He can't have my daughter."

N'Dare sighed before looking away from her husband. "We almost lost you. It really made me think…it made me remember…," She looked back at David. He averted his gaze suddenly finding his intertwined fingers more interesting. "We upset a lot of people." She chuckled to herself at the thought of the look on David's mother's face when they finally met. Her mother-in-law was convinced that she'd only married David to gain U.S. citizenship. "To your family I was the scum that was up to no good." David tried to protest but N'Dare cut him off simply with a soft glare daring him to dispute her recount.

"Well, they didn't know you then. They love you now," he tried to protest.

"And we don't know Remy either."

"No, N'Dare! Just…no."

"David, don't make her chose like I had to. Don't make her lose her daddy…like I lost mine."

David's heart broke into a million pieces. The pain of his injuries dulled in comparison to the anguish he was feeling at his wife's words and the unshed tears that brimmed in her eyes. He'd often felt guilt over his role in the breakup of N'Dare and her father's relationship. He'd disowned her…wiped her from his past as if she'd never existed. David watched her pain as every card or gift were returned to her months later from their long journey overseas and back, unopened. He watched her father turn his back on her when she herself had made the long journey to see him face to face. It had been so long since she'd heard from her mother or father she didn't know if they were dead or alive.

"That's not fair, N'Dare."

* * *

Ororo slouched on the couch staring at the television. The show she originally started with had long ended as well as two other sitcoms and the evening news. The voices coming from the set only served as background noise to the voices that were screaming at her inside of her head. They kept telling her what an evil person she was. They continuously asked her why she chose to use Remy the way she did, to rebel against her father. They then told her how selfish she was. 'Your selfishness almost killed your father.'

"Ororo?"

Ororo was relieved that the sound of her mother's voice tore her away from her musings.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" N'Dare was already moving to sit next to her on the couch.

"Sure," Ororo responded as she sat up. She was silently praying that whatever it was that her mother was about to say would comfort her.

"Your father and I have been talking," she stated as she sat and looked at her daughter. "We can't make all of your decisions for you, Ororo. You're an adult now. You're leaving us soon and we've sheltered you so much…from so much," N'Dare paused contemplating the possible mistakes they had made in doing so. "We're so afraid that you're going to go out and make a big mistake."

"Mom…"

N'Dare raised her hand to halt her words.

"Ororo, you are going to make some mistakes. It's a part of growing up. Your father and I both know that. But it's your life. We have to let you go."

Tears began to fill Ororo's eyes, "I don't want you to let me go. I need you."

"And we'll always be here for you…when you need us and when you don't."

"But what if you're not? What if I need you and you aren't there? We almost lost daddy because of something I did."

"Oh no, don't go blaming this on yourself. I've told you. You weren't driving that other car. You didn't make it rain. You didn't make us not consider your feelings…"

"But I ran off. If I'd done what I was told, none of this would have ever happened."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe it wouldn't have. But who's to say that something else wouldn't have? We can't predict the future. We can't walk around on eggshells, afraid that everything we do is going to hurt someone we love. Life is going to happen if we want it to or not and life is full of a lot of bad things. But it's also full of many, many fantastic things. You've found love, Ororo."

N'Dare pulled Ororo closer and let her cry silent tears onto her shoulder.

"If it's real love," N'Dare continued, "don't let it slip away."

"I don't know, Mother, I just don't know."

* * *

Logan stood outside of Ororo's door wondering how the hell Jean had talked him into doing what he was about to do. Even though his was totally in love with Mariko, he still had a soft spot in his heart for Jean that allowed her to rope him into her silly shenanigans.

Cursing silently he rang the doorbell and was thrilled to see Ororo opening the door.

"Logan? What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, it's me. I figured I'd come find you since you haven't bothered to find me."

Ororo felt a pang of guilt. She had basically abandoned them in her effort to not see Remy. Even with the talk her mother and she had almost two weeks ago she still wasn't sure of what she should do. Inevitably she decided to do nothing. Watching her father struggle just to do menial tasks hurt her. He used to be so strong, now he needed help with everything.

"Well, yeah…I've been busy."

"I see," Logan stated as he looked down at the magazine she was holding. Ororo's face heated a bit from her obvious lie but he let her off the hook easily. He wasn't there to make her feel bad. He was there on a mission. "Look, Ororo, I came because you need to know about Remy."

He almost smiled when he saw her eyes briefly stretch and a small breath escape from her parted lips.

"What has happened to Remy?" Ororo questioned, opening the door further as she reached out grabbing his arm and pulling him inside.

"Nothing, nothing," Logan assured as he eased by her. "I just thought you'd want to know that he's leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, he's leaving for Paris," which was true. Remy usually went every year after school was out. However, Logan internally cringed when her next question passed her lips. He was hoping he wouldn't have to completely lie to the girl.

"When?"

"Um…soon," Logan offered, satisfied with his answer…still not technically lying?

"Today?"

'Damn it,' he silently cursed. 'Broads and their questions.'

Instead of verbally confirming, he nodded his head slightly.

"Oh no," Ororo softly gasped. She stood looking at Logan, eyes slightly widened not knowing what to do.

"Don't you want to see him before he leaves?" N'Dare asked as she stepped around the corner. Ororo's confused eyes focused on her mother as she approached her and removed the magazine from her lax fingers. "Go, sweetheart."

When Ororo still didn't move, N'Dare thought she was going to have to push her out of the door. However, Logan's gruff "Let's go" moved her into action. Still half stunned with the news of Remy's pending departure, Ororo quickly hugged her mother and bounded out the door and down the steps behind Logan.

N'Dare wore an almost serene smile until she step into the doorway and saw her daughter mounting a roaring motorcycle that looked as if it had been built out of spare parts…which it had.

"Oh God…" she breathe. "What have I done?"

* * *

The wind whipped the strands of Ororo's hair that wasn't covered by the helmet she wore. If Remy hadn't been on her mind so heavily she would have certainly enjoyed the ride on what Logan had so affectionately named "The Beast."

Even though "The Beast" was cruising a couple of miles per hour lower than the speed limit, they seemed to arrive at Remy's in record time causing Ororo's heart flutter with anticipation. It started to beat double time, drowning out the sound of motorcycle's engine when she caught sight of Remy's car parked out front of the house. 'I haven't missed him,' she thought in a silent cheer.

Before Logan could kill the engine Ororo was off the motorcycle and pulling off the helmet as she ran the few yards to the front door. After ringing the bell she realized how much she had missed Remy. All she wanted was to see his face. To throw her arms around him and never let him go.

The few seconds she'd waited for someone to come to the door seemed like an eternity after not seeing him for so long, knowing that he was on the other side of that door. She was about to press the bell again when Jean-Luc opened the door. He wasn't exactly who she wanted to see at that moment but he was a pathway.

"Hello, Mr. LeBeau, can I see Remy please?"

The handsome man's face slightly contorted in bewilderment before understanding dawned, easing his features into a sympathetic posture.

"I'm sorry, Ororo, Remy isn't here. He's in Paris."

"What?" The word slipped out on a breath of confusion. "But he's not supposed to be gone yet. I haven't seen him."

"I'm sorry, ma petite, I took him to the airport yesterday morning."

Logan stood on the driveway more shocked than the girl he'd just delivered. Remy left and hadn't bother to tell him and apparently not Jean either.

"Son of a…"


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: No words...just shame. Oh, and no Beta.

Designated Things

Chapter 30

Ororo opened her eyes as she held her hand up to look at the prune like appearance of her fingers. The hot bath she'd decided to take was now cold and the bubbles were long gone. Still she couldn't bring herself to pull her wary body out of the tub. She was emotionally drained and her body was tired.

"Ororo? Are you ever going to get out of that tub, honey?" N'Dare quietly asked through the wood of the door. "We're going to be late!"

"Mmm…yes, mother, in a minute."

Sighing, N'Dare decided not to press the issue. She'd seen the look on Ororo's face after she'd returned from Remy's several days prior. N'Dare didn't know exactly what had happened but it was obvious it didn't go well. Ororo wasn't in the least forthcoming with any answers to her inquireries. However, she knew that Ororo would come to her in her own time. But right now, they had to get to the civic center for her graduation.

Inside the bath, Ororo lazily lifted her foot and flipped the toggle to let the water out of the tub. Pulling her knees towards her chest, she watched the little cyclone form as the water was sucked down the drain. Fleetingly she thought of it as a metaphor of her life. Just when she seemed to be in a warm comfortable place, the plug was pulled sending her into a cold downward spiral.

She should have been excited at the prospect of the end of her lower education and the beginning of higher learning. However, Jean-Luc's words rung in her ears. _Remy isn't here._ He's gone. She never thought that he'd miss graduation. _'It's my fault, I suppose…I just kept pushing him away.'_

Jean-Luc gave her the phone and room numbers of where Remy could be reached. She couldn't bring herself to dial the numbers. What she wanted to say to him she wanted to say face to face. Telling him all that she was sorry for wasn't something she wanted to do with an ocean between them. She wanted Remy to see that she was truly sorry. She wanted him to see that she was willing to get on her knees and beg for his forgiveness if need be. No, she'd wait until he returned.

Ororo sighed giving herself a brief nod of confirmation as she felt a small amount of burden lifting off of her shoulders. Remy would know exactly how she felt about him and her unwillingness to let him go ever again in three long, never ending weeks.

After that she wouldn't let him out of her sight. They would have another three weeks to spend together before she had to leave for college in New York. The next time around everything would be different.

* * *

Remy stood amongst the tourist in the Louvre listening to the tour guide. He wasn't a part of the group. He'd been in the city and this museums more times than he could remember. However, the piece that caught his interest was a new addition that he wanted to know more about.

The dark stone sculpture wasn't a priceless piece like many of the other displays the museum was famous for. It was just and exhibit an unknown artist was lucky enough to have displayed. He couldn't drag his eyes away from the smooth surface and soft curves that dipped and rose forming a lovely silhouette of a naked woman raising her face and arms towards the heavens. Aptly it was named "Goddess."

When he first entered the room it demanded his attention. He listened intently to the knowledge the tour guide provided. An Egyptian sculpted her based on the mythological tales of the Maasailand people's weather goddess.

Remy was broken from his reverie by a delicate voice just behind his left shoulder, "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Oui, elle est très belle," He mumbled, reluctantly moving his eyes away from the piece to the woman standing next to him.

"Parlez vous Francais?" she asked smiling.

"Oui, Mademoiselle." His lips barely lifted to return her bright smile.

"And you are also American?"

"That is also correct," he replied in his normal Cajun accented voice. He watched as one delicate eyebrow rose as she briefly contemplated his accent before grinning broadly at him.

"I'm Colette Sully," she said as she stuck her hand out.

Remy couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he took in her friendly manner. Taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips he introduced himself, "Remy LeBeau, at your service."

She was lovely…not by today's celebrity standards; she was a classic beauty. Dark hair and eyes against a thin ivory complexion drew attention to the pink in the blush of her cheeks and poutiness of her lips. Remy subconsciously compared her to Ororo, she was almost completely opposite. Where Ororo was tall and solid, Colette was petite and waif-like. Ororo's voice was low and silky, whereas Colette's was light and feathery.

"Your tour group is leaving, Monsieur LeBeau," she said looking in the direction of the retreating group in an effort to distract him from her growing blush.

Remy casually glanced at them then back to her, "So it is...fortunately for you,Cherie, I wasn't with them."

There was no hiding the blush that was now in full bloom as she listened to the handsome American's charming words.

"Is that so? And what brings about my good fortune?"

"You see, Chere, I was about to have lunch…and fortunately for you, you will be lunching with me."

Remy felt a tinge of guilt for leading the poor girl on but quickly pushed the feelings aside. Being alone gave him too much time to think about Ororo. He needed a…distraction.

Colette could only smile and take his proffered arm and allowed Remy to lead her towards the exit of the museum.

* * *

Looking deep into Colette's big brown eyes he tried with great effort to concentrate on what she was saying. She was smart beyond her twenty-one years and pleasant to look at, however he found it difficult to focus on their conversation. His mind always drifted back to Ororo. Sitting in the bar with a woman that wasn't her just felt wrong. Although, she had made it clear that their relationship was over and he knew that it was for the best, he couldn't will thoughts of her to leave the recesses of his mind.

"Another…," Remy said raising his finger to get the waiters's attention. Eighteen being the legal drinking age he was brought another beer without any hesitation.

Remy wasn't drunk. It was only his second drink but the depression that alcohol causes was steadily creeping into his already sad emotional state. Absently he thought of the promise he'd made Jean-Luc as he raised the bottle to his lips. As soon as the thought entered his mind it exited; the need for the heartache to go away outweighed any guilt he felt.

"Tell me, Remy, is there someone special waiting for you back in the states?" Colette asked coyly as she peered at him over the rim of her wine glass through hooded eyes.

Remy noted the seductive tone and the sly smirk she wore. After a moment of rolling the question over in his mind he finally answered as he returned her smile, "Non."

"I don't believe you," she rebuffed quickly. "The hesitation of your response tells me there is a tale of love and heartbreak, non?" she said arching her thin brow. "Tell me your tale…"

* * *

N'Dare couldn't help smiling at her usually reserved daughter's heightened mood. She knew that Remy was due back from Paris that night. For N'Dare the three weeks of Ororo's bliss had sped by, however, for Ororo it crept.

She'd finally opened her door, when she heard her mother announce that she had a phone call, after what was possibly two solid hours of outfit changes.

"You aren't going to wear that, are you?" N'Dare asked biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at Ororo's horrified expression.

With wide eyes Ororo looked over her layered tank tops, Capri pants and sandals. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

N'Dare finally let her laugh escape before admitting that she was just teasing. "You look beautiful as usual, Ororo."

"You are so evil sometimes," Ororo mock scowled.

"I know…," she ribbed, handing her the phone as she returned to her room.

"Hello?" Ororo chirped, her happiness obvious in her voice.

"Hi Ororo," Jean greeted.

Ororo didn't hear the sullen tone in her friend's voice as she barreled forth continuing a conversation they'd had earlier that morning. "I'm almost ready. I just have to do something with my hair and I'll be ready to go. Oh, Jean…I'm so excited to see him. I love him so much and I have to tell him. I just want to tell everyone!"

Jean squeezed her eyes tighter with each increasing decibel of Ororo's animated voice. She hated what she was about to say. Therefore, instead of delaying the inevitable she decided to rip the bandage off in one quick motion to reveal a wound that hadn't completely healed.

"He's not coming home."

"Who?" She'd heard Jean's words but they weren't penetrating her skull.

"Remy. He's not coming." Jean continued speaking through what she assumed was shocked silence and heartbreak. "His dad just called and told me that he decided yesterday to stay in Paris until it was time to go to Georgia for college."

"What?" The word came out watery and thin.

Jean soldiered on knowing Ororo had heard exactly what she'd been saying even if she didn't completely comprehend. "Just call him, Ororo. I'm sure if he knew you were waiting for him he'd come back tomorrow. He'd probably try to find a way to be here yesterday."

"He's not coming," Ororo mimicked Jean's words to hear if their meaning would change if she said them instead. They didn't.

"Ororo, you have his number, just call him," Jean pleaded.

"I'll talk to you later, Jean."

"Ororo?"

Ororo didn't respond. Pressing the 'end' button, she sat on her bed.

At that moment N'Dare passed carrying a laundry hamper catching a glimpse of Ororo. It only took her a fraction of a second to realize something was wrong with her previously chipper daughter. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked stepping back into the doorway.

Ororo looked up with the pitiful blue eyes N'Dare remembered from her adolescent years long gone.

"He's not coming home."

N'Dare dropped the basket to the floor and went to her daughter, sitting at her side as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She didn't' know what to say to comfort her so she just said what she knew would be true eventually, "It'll be okay, honey."

* * *

"You, Remy LeBeau, are a perfect gentleman," Colette purred, "and I'm getting pretty tired of it." She finished as she wrapped her long slender arms around his neck and smile up at him.

Remy's immediate reaction was to remove her arms from him but he couldn't think of any reason why he should. Instead he rested his hands on her narrow hips and pulled her closer.

The previous day Remy left his father a message telling him that he'd decided to say in Paris a few more weeks. He'd been having a fantastic time with Colette. Thoughts of Ororo were less frequent during their outings but came back in full force when he was alone. And he couldn't think of a reason why he should go back to the States and torture himself by being so close to the object of his affection only to not be able to obtain it.

"Really? I thought women preferred etiquette."

"Ooh…we do. But a girl can only wait for so long before she starts to question her own desirability. You haven't even kissed me." Remy silently began to panic. Harmless flirting was something that he had mastered but he wasn't anticipating nor ready for anything beyond that.

"First of all, you are very desirable. And Secondly, I've kissed you plenty of times, Cherie."

"Cheeks don't count. I kiss my cousins on the cheeks," she pouted.

Remy teased her mimicking her pout while he gathered his courage. He dipped his head and firmly kissed her on the lips drawing back when he felt her trying to let the kiss linger. "There. We're not cousins anymore. Let's go."

"Why don't we stay in tonight?"

Immediately Remy's body stiffened and his heart began to pound in his chest. The sultry tone in Colette's voice and her not so subtle glance towards the bed on the other side of his hotel room told him exactly what "staying in" entailed.

Colette read his sudden change in body language correctly. "Or we can just go out…," sighing in defeat as she attempted to untangled her thin arms from Remy's neck.

"Non," he breathed holding her wrist firmly in place. He didn't belong to anyone. Ororo had made that painfully clear. He needed to move on and who better to move on with. Colette isn't in love with him and nor him with her. It's better this way. She wasn't greedy and selfish like Anna. And she wasn't innocent and confused like Ororo. He wouldn't be hurt since there was no love involved.

"Oh?" The sound barely escaped her lips before Remy dipped his head once again and pressed his lips firmly to hers. The kiss quickly deepened as Remy tried to shut out his conscious as it screamed its disapproval.

He needed Colette to erase the phantom touches on his body that Ororo had left behind. The memory of her touch still caused his muscles to involuntarily shutter. He listened as Colette's soft humming moans filled the room. They slightly gave him a sense of satisfaction making him feel wanted.

Finally moving from her lips to trail kisses along the inviting column of her neck he spoke "I need you, Colette, to help me make this hurting stop."

"Oui, yes, yes…," She was fully aware of his love for another woman. He had spoken of her many times. However, Remy LeBeau was the type of man that she would only encounter once in her lifetime. Eventually his broken heart and dashing good looks would more likely turn him into a womanizer. At least now she could have him before he became cold and heartless.

Remy walked her towards the bed settling them down gently as they began to search each other's bodies. Remy's hand found their way beneath her camisole running it along the length of her side as she pulled the tails of his button up shirt from his jeans. But the passion was quickly broken with Colette's next breathy words, "Do you have any condoms?"

Remy pulled back and stared at her with the wide eyes of realization. "No," he said relaxing his body and dropping his head between her neck and shoulder.

Colette's pleasing laugh tinkled in his ear. "Well, go get some. This is Paris, they're everywhere!"

Remy lifted his head and gave her the most dazzling smile that she'd ever seen outside of the pages of a magazine. There was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity being presented to her. Her smile was halted by a firm kiss as he lifted off of her. "I'll be right back."

He darted out the door with the sound of her laughter at his back.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: Surprise! To you and me too! I'll honestly say that the only reason I'm posting this chapter now is because the review from '**In the Dark'** brought it to my attention that I'd forgotten to put the translation to something Remy said in Chapter 30. Being that I don't update as regularly as I should and they've revamped the site, I couldn't figure out how to edit the chapter to add it without reposting the whole chapter…sad but true.

Here's the translation:

"Oui, elle est très belle" is "Yes, she is very beautiful."

"Parlez vous Francais?" is "Do you speak French?"

Sorry about that…

About the story, a lot of folks complained that Ororo hadn't called him before he was initially set to return home. I did that because I wanted Remy and Colette's relationship to develop more. If Ororo had called it would have no doubt hindered that process. The reason for Colette's appearance at all was to sort of play Devil's Advocate (notice the contradictory characteristics of her and Ororo) with Remy's overwhelming love for Ororo. I wanted him to question it and wonder if the fairy tale of what he thought romance and love was worth the heartache when there was a woman that didn't carry any burdens as Ororo and Anna did but was willing to give just as much if not more.

And this is the last chapter of the story. There will be an epilogue. I won't say when because I don't want to be called a liar. I hope this ending is to your satisfaction, as well as the satisfaction of the story.

P.S. No Beta.

* * *

Designated Things

Chapter 31

'What have I done?' That's the only question Ororo could seem to ask herself. Her heart ached. She'd never felt any pain that could compare. Now she lay in her bed, tired and drained wondering if anyone had ever actually died from a broken heart. She thought it was ironic that heartbreak was always equated with crying oneself to sleep. However, she had no tears and sleep escaped her. Instead there was just thoughts and misery.

She knew she must have been a mess when her father knocked on her door earlier that morning just because he wanted to make sure his little girl was okay. She could tell that he wanted to say more but she really didn't want to hear him tell her how Remy's decision to stay in Paris was for the best. It wasn't for the best.

Ororo's eyes slid to her digital clock. It was 11am, so it was early evening in Paris. She wondered what he was doing. She sat up from her bed telling herself that instead of wondering she could just ask him. Before she could talk herself out of it she grabbed the phone N'Dare just so happened to leave in her room she began dialing the numbers on the piece of paper Jean-Luc had given her.

* * *

Remy stood silently in the elevator as it ascended the floors. With him were two young brothers chattering about the events of their day, whom seem to be going to the same floor as him. However, his own thoughts drowned out their words and their voices quickly became white noise. On his mind was the woman waiting in his room for his return; more than her was the woman who wasn't. He just wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. He'd waited for who he thought was the love of his life. Now he was basically going to give himself to someone he'd just met.

He stopped himself from going to far with Anna on the night of the prom. If he would have had sex with Anna it would have been out of anger and she would have won. Anna only cared about the victory of stealing him away from Ororo and the only person she truly cared about was herself. But later that night he had made love to Ororo. It was different with her…he wasn't angry at her. He loved her. He also knew that she loved him too. The problem was the opposite with Ororo than it was with Anna…Ororo loved too many people, to the point that what she wanted didn't matter.

Doubt started to trickle into his brain as the elevator slowed to a stop drawing his attention to the doors opening and the two boys leaving the elevator. The distraction was just enough to halt the path his thoughts were taking him. He and Colette loved each other just enough…too much to be friends and too little to be more than just that. It was as perfect as his fucked up love life could get.

With newfound determination and excitement he exited and walked with long purposeful strides eager to get back to the beauty waiting in his room. Finally reaching the door he was pleasantly surprised when the door swung open, Colette reaching out and pulling him into another passionate kiss. "Bed," she breathed out and he willingly obliged.

He was determined to give her his undivided attention and the double ring of the room phone was an uninvited disruption. Colette's ministrations ceased and he ordered her to ignore the shrill sound. Fortunately it stopped and the potential lovers once more relaxed and began to indulge in each others presence.

Colette finally freed him of his t-shirt and was admiring his well defined chest and stomach muscles. Unconsciously she licked her lips, visually devouring the delectable display presented before her. Her pink tongue darting from between her lips and her sudden touch drove spurred Remy's libido into overdrive. All he could think about was Colette and the promises her willingness to please him held. He needed her to please him.

A wanting growl escaped his lips as he dove to taste the flesh of her porcelain skin. Underneath her shirt, his hands followed the contours of her slim frame, only stopping to stroke soft skin with his thumb. His mind clouded completely when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her most intimate area into his. Then the phone, the damn phone began to ring again. Only his father had called him and he'd already spoken to him earlier in the day. He wanted to ignore it but it must be something important if he was calling persistently.

"Merde…," he complained as he reached for the phone but not withdrawing completely from the panting, giggling woman beneath them.

Ororo sat up ramrod straight and her heart began to pound in her chest. She didn't know what she was going to say and all worry over it died when she heard a woman's soft laughter through the receiver.

"Hold that thought, Cherie," Remy said to Colette drawing the phone to his ear. "Hello? Papa?" Colette giggled again and Remy shushed her giving her a playful smack on her hip.

Ororo was stunned into silence. It was definitely Remy's unmistakable accented voice on the other end of the phone and there was also the unmistakable sound of another woman in his room. Her voice squeaked when he repeated his greeting. She could hear the smile in his voice. "Remy?"

If is was possible, every cell in Remy's body stopped moving as the rich voice of the woman he was trying so hard to not think of rang in his ear. "Ororo?"

Colette's smile slowly faded as she recognized the name of the woman he had told her about just after their initial meeting. She deflated even more when he suddenly jumped away from her like he was a caught child with his hand in the cookie jar and she was the cookie jar.

Ororo heard the shock in Remy's voice. She felt a twinge of hurt as the sound of his guilt wrapped around her name. But she was determined to soldier on, ignoring the fact that he was obviously with another woman. He was hers and she wasn't going to hang up the phone until he knew it too. "You didn't come home."

Remy's surprise was apparent as he struggled to respond. "No, I decided to stay a bit longer."

"I know. I wanted to see you." Ororo fought back the thought that he most likely wanted to stay longer to be with the mysterious female.

Turning away from Colette he paused before answering in a lowered his voice, "Yeah? Why?"

"Because I miss you." Another pause…

"Is that the only reason? I'm sure a lot of people miss me, Ororo."

She noted the hardness in his tone but forged on, "No, it's not the only reason…and because I love you. Because I love you so much." He didn't respond. She could only think that she had lost him but that wasn't going to do. The tears began to gather and run hot down her cool cheeks. She didn't try to push the lump down that had formed in her throat. "Remy, I tried not to love you but I do. I can't help it. I need you."

Remy closed his eyes tightly at the sound of her sobs. But damn it, she had hurt him more than Anna ever could have. Perhaps even more than the loss of his beloved mother. His mother would have never have left him if she didn't have to but Ororo left him on her on accord. "You love me one minute and push me away the next. You need me now but will you need me tomorrow? Cherie, you can't keep toying with me. I've had enough." Even thought the words hurt Remy to say them. He felt empowered. For too long he had been loves fool. Always the one begging, never the one begged.

"I know, I know…and I'm sorry. It was just too much. I was scared. I'm not scared anymore."

"God, Ororo," he sighed, "I don't trust you. I don't know if I can trust you with my heart again."

"You can. I promise you can."

"Marry me."

"What?" Ororo was less prepared for this question than she was the first time it had been presented to her.

"You heard me. If you can make that promise then you can say yes," he stated firmly.

"Remy, it isn't necessary now. My parents know about us and they've accepted it. We can be together without having to go through such lengths."

"Non, Cherie, I never wanted to marry you because it was a necessity. I wanted to marry you because I loved you." He paused and listened to the silence on the other end of the phone. He knew her well enough to know that she wasn't going to respond. "You told me that the next time I asked you would say yes."

"I know. But we're so young…" she tried to reason.

"I'm not asking again." His heart broke as he listened to Ororo's soft sobs but he was determined to know where he stood with her. There would be no more back and forth. He would have his answer before he hung up the phone.

"Remy, I…," Ororo's words died in her throat. She knew what he wanted and she wanted to say yes. But it just wasn't a rational solution. It was crazy!

"Good bye, Ororo," he choked out unable to hide his emotion as he removed the phone from his ear. He turned to place the receiver back in its cradle and was startled by Colette's presence. He'd forgotten that she was there.

She was sitting up in the bed now, eyes downcast as a subtle smile played at the corners of her lips. Remy's placed the phone back on the hook and sat on the bed next to her. He looked away when she lifted her eyes to meet his. The soft touch of her hand on his cheek drew his eyes back to her. "Colette, I'm sorry."

"Shhh…there is nothing to be sorry for. You love deeply, LeBeau. I knew that about you immediately and couldn't help but want to be on the receiving end of such passion." His sad smile tugged at her heart. "This woman that you love knows that too and she's a fool if she passes it up."

A disgusted snort was his only response to her words. He had nothing to say. He could only look into her big brown eyes and wish that he could feel something greater for her than a strong attraction. "Now," she said standing up, a bright smile on her face, "we will go out and sit ourselves on bottom of a bottle. Sing sad songs. And laugh at the fools that think that their love is everlasting."

Remy chuckled shaking his head. "No, I'm sorry, Colette. As good as that sounds I'm not feeling up to it. I think I'd like to be alone."

"Very well, mon ami, I understand." She leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. She slipped on her shoes and airily strolled to the door adjusting her shirt. "I'm just a phone call away. Good night, Remy." With that she was gone.

Colette quickly forgotten, Remy closed his eyes and lay back on his bed. His mind replaying the conversation he'd had with Ororo. As much as it pained him to hang the phone up, he marveled over the sound of her voice…her words of love. Confusion gripped him. Should he go back now or wait? He was tired of running to her…after her.

She had once again rebutted his proposal. Admittedly he knew it had caught her off guard but he had to know how much the words she said meant to her. Maybe he should have told her that he didn't mean they should marry immediately. The promise of the future was enough for him. Yet, it didn't' seem that she looked that far ahead.

Remy reached up and turn the knob of the lamp and let the dark envelop him. It was still early but he was emotionally drained and all he wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

Ororo sat stunned on her bed. She was tired of crying. Tired of being afraid. Tired of thinking about how others felt in regard to her life. A silent prayer went from her to the heavens as she bit her lower lip moving with an unmoving purpose to her computer. Her fingers flew over the keys of her keyboard and only faltered after she'd entered the numbers of her emergency only credit card. This was an emergency she reasoned.

Pressing the enter key, she stood and ran to her closet pulling out a carry-on sized blue suitcase. Quickly she pulled clothes off of hangers and rolled them as tightly as she could, pausing only to print out confirmation sheets. She ignored the sound of the phone ringing. It was more than likely Jean making her scheduled hourly phone call to check up on her. Instead she packed.

She'd never been further than a vacation to Jamaica and remembered the traveling was the worst part. Her itinerary read that Paris would take at least fourteen hours with one stop in London. She was definitely going to pack light.

The knock at her door didn't break her rhythm. "Tell Jean I'll call her back!" she called through the closed door. She straightened from her position over her suitcase as her door suddenly opened to reveal her father standing in the doorway.

David looked at the open case on Ororo's bed then back to her. "You going somewhere?"

"Um…Daddy. I…uh…," she stammered, her determination suddenly wavering before she regrouped. "I'm going to Paris."

David pursed his lips and took in Ororo's resolve. "The credit card company just called and said that someone had charged a flight to Paris on your card. They wanted to know if it was a fraudulent transaction."

Ororo dropped to her bed, her head in her hands. It was a stupid idea anyway. She didn't know what she had been thinking. It was as if her father had read her mind when he asked his next question, "What are you thinking, Ororo?" he asked.

"I don't know, Daddy. I just love him."

Again silence enveloped the room, a thick tension surrounding him. He hated seeing her this way. It was like he was looking into the past at his own wife's heartbreak over the loss of her father. He didn't want history to repeat itself. "What time does your flight leave? I'll take you to the airport."

If the situation had not been so surreal to David he would have laughed at his daughter's reaction to his words. Her eyes went wide from shock to sudden realization that dragged out over at least ten seconds before she flew into his arms, knocking him off balance due to his still recuperating body.

"Oh, Daddy…Thank you so much." Again the tears came. She'd cried more in the last six months of her life than she had in the last six years.

"Don't thank me. I hate that you're growing up," he stated hugging her back. "I blame your mother and her ability to trample all over my stubborn streak."

* * *

Soft persistent knocking on his door roused Remy from sleep. He could tell that the sun had been up for hours from the positions of the shadows across his floor. It was most like early afternoon. He'd slept long and hard, only waking to peel off his jeans, go the bathroom and drink a glass of water. Lying in his bed he realized he was still tired.

The thought of getting dressed even to get food didn't appeal to him. He could call room service but that would require talking to others. He just wanted to be left alone. But again there was knocking on the door. He thought if he'd ignore whoever it was they would go away. He was certain he'd put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the outer door when he had returned from the store the previous night.

Ah…Colette. She would be the only one knocking on his door. He didn't want to talk to her either but she had been a good friend and he owed it to her to be at least courteous. Dragging himself out of bed, he trekked to the door and peered out of the peep hole. Initially he didn't see anyone but realized there seemed to be a child at his door. His brows furrowed as he became annoyed that they obviously had the wrong room.

Swinging the door open he looked down at what he thought would be a child and was greeted with the blue eyes that had tormented his restless dreams. A sharp gasp escaped his lips.

Ororo looked up at him from her knees. The thoughts of how beautiful he was came back to her, he had perfectly sun highlighted hair, dark striking eyes, and lips that had nibbled her to the point of senseless babbling. Raising her hands, clasping them together she inhaled deeply and began her plea, "Please forgive me, Remy. I love you so much and if it's not too late, will you marry me?"

"Ororo," Remy thought for a moment that he must have been still asleep and this was a dream. But this was real. She was there, in Paris, on her knees, asking him to marry her.

"I promise to never leave you again. I promise to never push you away…to accept all the love that you so selflessly give and to give it back unconditionally. I just promise whatever you want."

Remy dropped to his knees taking her hands into his. He couldn't believe that he was actually touching her. He exhaled heavily trying to get his emotions under control before he spoke, "All I've ever wanted was you, mon cher, mon amour."

Ororo's laughter mixed with sobs as he encircled her into his strong arms and held her firmly.

The sound of a woman clearing her throat as she walked by with the two little boys from the elevator brought Remy's attention back to where they were. Smiling happily at the lady while mumbling an apology, he pulled Ororo inside and closed the door.

The End.

End Notes:

"Mon ami" is "my friend"

"mon amour" is "my love"

Thanks to everyone that has continued to hang in there with me. I'm going to give a much more detailed response to reviews on my profile page. I'm eager to post and don't want to take another second babbling!


	33. Epilogue

_Designated Things_ Epilogue

Prologue to a story yet to be named.

A/N: Wow. It's been a long time and I still have no title for the sequel. With that said, No Beta. Please excuse minor mistakes. However if it's just ridiculous let a girl know! Thank you.

*Mon frère (my brother), Mon Dieu (My God)

* * *

"You look gorgeous as usual," Jean said as she walked up behind Ororo who was filling the last few seconds before the ceremony began to wrangle in stray strands of her platinum locks. How they'd freed themselves from their prison of hair spitz she did not know.

"Thank you. And I must say, you don't look too shabby yourself," she replied turning to give Jean a good once over to make sure that she too was perfect.

Jean reached out taking one of Ororo's hands in her own as she sighed and smiled at her dearest friend. "I didn't think this day would ever come."

"You didn't?" Ororo guffawed, "Are you kidding me? This day was going to get here if I had to drag that man down the aisle."

The two friends' laughter filled the small room. They both knew that this event had been postponed long enough. People were beginning to speculate that it would never take place after the fifth year in what turned out to be a ten year engagement had passed.

On the rare occasions they would be able to see each other with Ororo living in New York and Jean in Boston it was always a rush to get back to their lives in their respective cities. However, today they were back in New Orleans, the town where they met and became fast friends celebrating a long overdue wedding.

"Are you going to be able to get through this?" Jean asked gingerly after their laughter resigned to small amused chuckles.

Ororo nodded. "Let's do it."

* * *

Remy pulled anxiously at the too tight collar of his tuxedo. It was fall and the weather was cooling down however he was using a great deal of concentration in an effort to calm himself to keep the sweating at bay. The last thing he would need was for the bride to have wedding pictures of his pit stains.

"Stop pulling. We're about to start and the videographer is already taping," Scott chided from beside him.

"I apologize, mon frère, but I'm slowly being strangled."

"Yes. I'm sure that's where your agitation is coming from," Scott tried not to roll his eyes at the lame excuse but he knew what Remy was going through and didn't want to make his day more complicated. Remy was already doing him an enormous favor that hopefully he'd be able to somehow repay.

* * *

The soft sounds of a cello silenced the chatter of the attending guest and everyone watched the door in anticipation of what was sure to be a beautiful bride. Ororo stepped through the door and focused on the holy man standing in front of her. If she could just make it to him she'd be okay.

Remy's heart tightened in his chest. She was beautiful. He didn't know how he'd react once he finally had the opportunity to lay eyes on her. With each step she took towards him his barely there resolve slowly began to crumble. _Mon Dieu, she's beautiful. _She would always be the one he wanted.

As Ororo approached the altar she tried hard not to look in Remy's directions but the steady gaze of those dark eyes of his bore into her. She felt them willing her to look at him. She finally gave in once she reached the altar and had taken her spot. At that moment all of their history rushed back into her mind. The first time she'd ever laid eyes on him in Mr. Xavier's math class, their first kiss that chilly night downtown, the first time they'd made love and all the trouble that followed, their time in Paris where they were engaged, and finally their unavoidable break-up.

She wasn't going to let that last bitter memory ruin Jean and Scott's day.

* * *

A/N: I've been docked at Procrastination Station for a while now. And I finally determined that I'd never get it done if I didn't get it started. I'll ramble more on my main page.

**Hey Brazos! *waves* Thank you for the message! I did get it but like I said, I was a passenger on the procrastination train. It just goes 'round and 'round and 'round.**


End file.
